Images
by KateUK
Summary: Duncan MacLeod helps a young woman but she is more than she seems.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One.  
  
The sound of applause erupted around Duncan; the sudden noise seemed to take him by surprise. He wiped his hand over his face trying to stop the images that were crowding into his mind. Slowly he became aware of his surrounding, there were people around him standing up, he looked at his watch over an hour had pasted since the interval 'more of the present lost to the past' he thought.  
  
Painful images from his past had been haunting him for weeks; the most vivid images were of the night he had held Tessa for the final time and watch her life drain away, knowing there was nothing he could do to prevent it. His chest began to tighten as the images of that night became clear in his mind again; he shook his head trying to shake the image away. He had hoped that the play would have been a distraction from the images but they had found him. He was alone because he couldn't find anyone willing to spend time with him, he couldn't blame any of them, he hadn't been exactly good company this past few weeks, either keeping himself shut away, refusing to see anyone, or when someone tried to talk to him he had been surly and unresponsive.  
  
Duncan looked around. The only other people left in the theatre were the cleaners. Again time had seemed to stand still for him. He stood up and put his coat over his arm he walked slowly out of the theatre, down the stairs to the foyer. There were still people milling around waiting for cabs. As he walked past the waiting people putting on his coat, he looked up at the sky, which held dark clouds. A fine rain began falling on his face. He knew that it would be a long wait for a cab so he decided to walk home as it wasn't far and the rain was only light. The fresh air might help him clear his head.  
  
He turned his collar up against the rain and put his hands into his pockets as he slowly walked down the nearly empty streets. As he walked his thoughts turned to Richie and the heated argument they had that morning. Was Richie right? Was he pushing for Richie's sake or for his own peace of mind? After all he couldn't protect him now because Richie was part of the Game, he had been for a few years but Duncan felt he had to make sure Richie could face whoever who came to challenge him..and they would come.  
  
As Duncan wiped the fine rain from his face it reminded him of a time long ago, when he stood on that mountainside, looking down at Glenfinnan, the place that he had once called home, a place where he was no longer welcome. It had been a fine rain falling that night as well. The kind that wasn't heavy but managed to sneak between the fibres of your clothes soaking through to your skin. Duncan shivered.  
  
The involuntary movement of his body brought him back from that cold, wet and lonely mountain. As he stopped and looked around the street he couldn't see anything familiar. He had lost track of distance he had walked. When he turned to retrace his steps he caught sight of a young woman being chased by two men into an alley opposite. Duncan ran across the street dodging around the parked cars. The light from the street lamp glinted off an object in the second man's hand. As Duncan slid to a halt at the mouth of the alley he could just make out that the first man had caught hold of the woman. Although the alley was dimly lit he saw her land a well aimed blow to her attacker. 'Good moves' he thought as he then turned his attention to the second youth. He knew that she didn't stand a chance if he reached her. Duncan shouted, "HEY, YOU!" and to his relief the man stopped and spun round to face him. It was then that he could see that it was a gun in the young man's hand.  
  
"Back off man, this isn't your business" the youth snarled.  
  
"I just made it my business." Duncan said starting to walk towards the youth.  
  
The shouting made the first man turn towards the voices. The young woman took advantage of this distraction to land a kick to his head. Duncan moved closer to the youth with the gun, who waved it at Duncan. "D..Don 't come any closer or I'll shoot" the youth's voice was unsteady betraying his fear. From further down the alley came the sound of crashing metal which made the youth turn his attention away from Duncan, spinning towards the sound. Duncan took advantage of this distraction to move closer, but before he could reach the youth, he turned back. Duncan could see the fear in his eyes as he went to grab the gun. Suddenly, the gun discharged, the bullet striking Duncan squarely in the chest, knocking him off his feet. The youth stared at Duncan as he lay on the ground in front of him. His eyes wide with fear, the gun fell from his hand, and he swallowed hard. When he glanced back down the alley and saw that his partner was on the ground, he took off running.  
  
The young woman rushed over to where Duncan had fallen and knelt down beside him, "H..Hang on, I'll go and get help." As Duncan looked up into her eyes he could see panic and concern in them. He rubbed his hand over his face..he wasn't sure but he felt a something as he looked into her eyes, something he had experienced several years earlier. As she went to stand, he grabbed her arm. "No, it's OK, its only a scratch," Duncan lied but he couldn't risk her calling an ambulance. Immortals and hospitals didn't really mix. He pulled his coat around him to try and hide the blood that was seeping through his clothes.  
  
"My car is just at the other end of the alley, we really should get you checked over," she said standing up, holding out her hand to help Duncan to his feet.  
  
"No, I'm OK, but I would be grateful if you could give me a ride home" he tried not to let the pain show in his voice. Duncan had been shot enough times in his 400 years to realize that this wound would take a while to heal and all the time he was losing blood. He couldn't afford to lose consciousness. He had to get home.  
  
Putting her arm around him as he stood up, she pulled his arm around her shoulder so that he could lean on her. "No problem. By the way, thank you. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along. One unarmed man I might have been able to handle but if his friend had caught up I wouldn't be here now. My name is Dani, Dani Angel by the way".  
  
"You better pick up the gun, we shouldn't leave it lying around" Duncan said pointing to where the man had dropped the gun. Duncan leaned against the wall while Dani picked it up.  
  
"Can you tell me the name of my Knight or are you the shy type?" Dani asked as she helped Duncan down the alley towards her car.  
  
"I'm Duncan MacLeod".  
  
"You don't know how glad I am to meet you, Duncan McLeod" she replied.  
  
Duncan stopped suddenly as he felt the presence of another Immortal. When he looked around the dimly lit alley, there framed by the light from the street was a figure in a long cloak which was moving slightly with the breeze, making the blood red lining visible. The figure lifted one side of the cloak away draping it over one shoulder revealing, a sword, which glinted in the light. Something about this figure seemed familiar to Duncan: the cloak and the elaborate hilt on the Rapier he was holding. But, in the dim light but he couldn't quite make out the face.  
  
"What the hell is that?" the panic in Dani's voice made Duncan look back to her. Her eyes were wide open and he could see the terror within them. The figure started to walk towards them. "I think we should get out of here" Duncan told her, knowing that he was in no condition to face a challenge, especially with a mortal around. It was then that he realized that there had been no challenge issued. Maybe this Immortal didn't want to fight.  
  
Then the other Immortal spoke "Release her and be on your way" he seemed to be looking at Dani. Duncan turned to her and whispered, "Do you know this guy?"  
  
"I've never seen him before" Dani couldn't believe what she was seeing "He looks like something out of an old horror movie" Dani laughed but Duncan could tell she was trying to control the fear in her voice. "Louisa, come to me my love" The cloaked Immortal moved into their path with his free hand outstretched towards Dani.  
  
"This is turning into a really bad night," she said quietly under her breath. Then she shouted "Look I don't know who you are and I'm not Louisa. I've got a gun so just back off!" Unaffected, the Immortal kept advancing. Dani rested Duncan against a bin. Shakily she raised the gun, fired two shots. The figure crumpled to the ground. "We will be together Louisa, it's your destiny" he said before he fell face down. Dani stood rooted to the spot just staring at the body of the fallen man.  
  
Duncan knew that they both needed to get out of the alley, now. The sound of the gun shots would bring others and the Immortal wouldn't stay dead for long. "DANI MOVE!" Duncan shouting jolted Dani back to the present. They stumbled down the alley past the body.  
  
Dani managed to open the car door and helped Duncan into the passenger seat. "I really think that I should take you to the hospital, you don't look too good" Dani said getting into the car and putting it into gear. Duncan rested his head back against the headrest. "No, trust me. I really don't need to go to the hospital" he told her before he gave her the directions.  
  
She pulled the car up outside the rear of the Dojo. Duncan opened the door as soon as the car came to a halt, wanting to get inside before she could see how bad off he was, but as he started to get out he felt light headed and stumbled. Dani leaped out and ran round to Duncan who was holding onto the door to steady himself.  
  
"You look awful, you need to see a doctor. Let me take you to one." she pleaded.  
  
"No, just help me get inside." Duncan replied pulling his coat tighter around him.  
  
Dani put her arm around him and helped him up the steps to the loft. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Duncan's Loft  
  
Duncan lent against the doorframe, he produced his keys and managed to unlock the door, he then turned to Dani, "I'll be all right now, you can go home". But as he started to walk inside he stumbled, Dani took hold of his arm and helped him inside. she managed to kick the door closed behind them. Duncan was becoming very heavy she knew that she couldn't hold him so she lowered him to the floor. Sitting down beside him she cradled him in her arms, Dani's hands went to his coat, Duncan was too weak now to stop her so she moved his coat to one side. There was light coming in the windows from the street and it was enough for her to see the blood on his chest. "My God your hurt bad, you need help" Dani when to get up but Duncan used his the last of his strength and held onto her arm. Dani looked down at him "Please don't go. It'll be all right," he whispered.  
  
Dani stopped and sat back down on the floor with him she put her arms around him and rested his head on her thigh; she looked into his brown eyes as she gently stroked his hair. She watched as his eyes slowly closed and his breathing became shallower with every breath. Finally, his breathing stopped "NO!!" she exclaimed tears rolling down her face falling softly on his hair. She cradled his him in her arms, around her time seemed to stand still 'This shouldn't be happening' she whispered as she looked down at Duncan. As she stroked his hair all that had happen that night went though her mind 'How could this have happened, here I am sitting on the floor of a handsome strangers apartment and he's lying dead in my arms' she knew that she should call someone but for some reasons she couldn't move. She stared at his face seemly willing him to live; she allowed her fingers to gently touch his lips.  
  
Finally, she realised that he was gone, she gently lifted his head she was unsure why but she kissed him lightly on the lips suddenly, he gasped, his eyes sprang open. Duncan's eyes focused on hers he could see the tears and smiled at her. Dani leaped up, the sudden movement took Duncan by surprise his head hit the floor "Ouch! I'll have to add concussion my list of injuries," he said sitting up rubbing his head. He turned towards Dani, she had scuttled back away from him and was pressed hard against the wall.  
  
Dani opened her mouth to speak but the words seem to dry up on her tongue. All she could do was stare, wide eyed, she tried to move but her legs just wouldn't move.  
  
"Don't be scared" Duncan said reaching out a hand towards her; he could see that her eyes held both terror and wonderment. "What, Who are you?" Dani finally managed to stammer.  
  
Duncan rose slowly to his feet his hands extended in front of him his palms open "Don't be afraid, I can explain" Dani watched wide-eyed as Duncan came towards her "I think we need to talk." He said quietly.  
  
Dani swallowed hard as he got closer to her, Duncan smiled, something about his smile made her extend a shaking hand, which he took in his. Without saying anything she allowed him to guide her to the sofa. He sat her down watching and walked across the room suddenly the room was bathed in light, he then opened a large wooden cabinet which was on the far wall, he took out a bottle of brandy and two glasses.  
  
"I think we could both do with a drink" he gestured the bottle towards Dani as he walked back to the couch he placed the bottle and glasses on the table. He took off his coat and draped it over the chair, he then sat opposite her leaning one elbow on his knee while his other hand rubbed his eyes 'This isn't going to be easy' he thought.  
  
"OK, I know what you've just seen is a little frightening but if you let me, I can explain" Duncan leant forward brushing aside the strands of black hair that had fallen across her face. Picking up the bottle he poured some brandy into the glasses, he handed one to Dani. She held out a shaking hand taking the glass, she drained it the sudden warmth of the liquid in her throat made her cough. Duncan smiled and shook his head "Steady on, that Brandy's very strong and it's over a 100 years old"  
  
Dani felt her control coming back and falteringly she began to speak "Are you Human? She said leaning forward to touch his face." Duncan noticed that her blue eyes were misting with tears. "I'm Human the same as you but I don't age and I con't die."  
  
Duncan gently wiped away the tear that was slowly falling down her cheek. Her shoulders started to shake; Duncan knelt on the floor in front of her putting his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. The shock of the night's events had started to take effect on her.  
  
As she rested her head on Duncan's shoulder she thought 'I only just met this man tonight and here I am in his arms crying but there's something about him. Something I can trust.' Duncan held her close stroking her long black hair "You're safe now, no one will hurt you here" he spoke softly in her ear. As he held her close he could feel the warmth of her body against his; the scent of her hair filled his nostrils it had been a long time since he had held anyone this close and he liked how it felt.  
  
Dani moved back breaking their embrace Duncan moved his hands to cradled her face, he looked deep into her eyes the fear he saw early seemed to be fading "You've nothing to fear from me" he spoke softly. Dani nodded rubbing tears from her eyes, "When I had my eyes closed just now I hoped that what happen in the alley was a dream but it isn't is it?"  
  
"Its not dream Dani, but what I am about to tell you may find a little hard to believe."  
  
She looked into his eyes she could see the sorrow and pain held within them but there was also tenderness. A silence hung between them Dani couldn't stop looking into his eyes. Duncan finally broke the silence "Dani, are you all right?" He dropped his hands away from her face, the movement brought Dani back to the present.  
  
"It's nothing" Dani blinked how could she explain what she had seen.  
  
"I'm sure what ever it is your going to tell me, it can't be any worse than what I'm imagining" Dani looked back into his eyes, Duncan felt himself shifted slightly he could feel a warmth of her gaze it seemed to penetrate through his mind. She rested her hand on his "Please go on"  
  
Duncan ran his hand across his face, no matter how many times he had told a mortal about his Immortality it never got any easier. He took a deep breath "I was born in the small village of Glenfinnan on the shores of Loch Shiel in the highlands of Scotland in 1592. I'm over 400 years old, I am Immortal."  
  
"But all the blood?" Dani said gesturing towards his chest  
  
"Yes, there was a wound and technically I died but I always revive a while later. The man you shot in the alley is also an Immortal"  
  
Dani's eyes widen "So I didn't kill him,"  
  
"No you didn't, he would have revived by now" Duncan got up and sat on the sofa beside her, he refilled their glasses. He replaced the bottle on the table, turning to face Dani he said, "Did you know either of the men who attacked you?"  
  
" No I didn't know anyone." She said taking a sip of the brandy.  
  
Duncan lent forward putting his hand on Dani's knee "I know it's been a really long night but could you just go through everything that happen tonight." Duncan settled back on the sofa swilling the brandy in his glass.  
  
Dani put her glass down on the table in front of her, she thought for a moment, here she was sitting in a loft with a man she had only just met drinking brandy, this whole night was really weird "Well, I decided to go to the movies after work then I grabbed a bite to eat. As I was walking back to my car, I'd left it near where I work. I had only gone couple of blocks when I heard footsteps behind me, it didn't concern me at first I just thought it was someone going the same way but as I went round the next corner a man leaped out of a doorway and tried to grab me, so I started running back to my car." Dani picked up her glass and took a sip of the brandy "I knew that my car was just at the other end of that alley, I would've taken too long to reach it if I went round the block. I didn't realise that the first guy was so close until he grabbed my arm. I think you know the rest". Dani took another sip of the brandy.  
  
Duncan glanced at his watch it was well past midnight when he looked back he noticed the glass she was holding was starting to shake; he could see that the colour had drained from her face.  
  
Dani moved to the edge of the couch "I think I should be getting home, it's getting late" she smiled weakly at Duncan. But as she went to stand her legs wouldn't hold her Duncan caught her and lowered her back onto the sofa "I think you should stay here tonight you're in no state to go anywhere." It was then Duncan noticed her clothes were covered in his blood "and I think that anyone seeing you in that state will be asking a lot of questions".  
  
Dani looked down at her clothes they were covered in blood she looked around the loft there was a kitchen at one end and a bed at the other but there didn't seem to be any other rooms.  
  
"It's a kind offer but I can see a small problem, there is only one bed. I'm very grateful for what you did tonight but.. "  
  
Duncan took hold of her hands "It's OK I'll be sleeping on the sofa and a promise you, that is where I will stay" he said putting one hand on his heart. Dani looked into his eyes she didn't quite understand it but they made her feel safe. She wondered about all the places and people he had seen it all those years. Normally, she wouldn't dream of going back to a man's apartment after the first date let alone stay the night but this night had been anything but normal and something about him made her feel that she could trust him.  
  
"Finish your drink, I'll find something for you to change into" Duncan said getting up.  
  
Dani sat back on the couch looking at the amber liquid in her glass, trying to make sense of all that had happened to her in the last few hours. 'Maria will never believe me about this and being rescued by a handsome stranger it's like something out of a fairy story' she thought.  
  
"I've put the clothes in the bathroom with a clean towel, I thought you might like to take a shower" Duncan said. "Thank you, I do feel a bit dirty, I suppose fighting in alleys can do that"  
  
"Yeah" Duncan said smiling at her "The bathroom is just through there" Duncan pointed to the door  
  
"Thanks" Dani closed the door and ran the shower. As the warm water fell over her tired body her thoughts turned to Duncan. 'What has he seen in all those years? What would it be like to live 400 years? If I hadn't seen it happen with my own eyes I would never believe it to be possible' she thought.  
  
Duncan looked around the loft, it was then that he noticed the pool of blood just inside the door 'I better get that cleaned up' he thought. When he had finished he poured himself another brandy and sat back on the sofa, his thoughts turned to the incident in the alley at first it just seemed to be a mugging but with the appearance of the Immortal it just didn't feel right. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the Immortal but he couldn't get the image clear in his mind. The more he thought about it the two men must have been working for the Immortal and he was sure he'd seen that sword before. He closed his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
London 1826  
  
Charles Dray opened the door and looked out at the white veil that shroud London, turning round he said, "Duncan, it's a terrible night, won't you reconsider and stay the night it won't take long to make the spare room ready". Duncan put on his top hat and fasten his cloak around his neck, "Thank you, Charles but I can't and it's only a short walk over the bridge." Duncan stepped out into the street tipped his hat to Charles "Thank you for a lovely evening, I'll call at your offices tomorrow to sign the papers. Good night Charles". "Goodnight Duncan" and with that Charles closed the door and Duncan was alone in the street.  
  
Duncan started to walk towards London bridge the fog was the thickest he had ever seen, usually from Charles's house he could see the lights on the bridge but not tonight. Duncan became aware of footsteps behind him but because of the fog he couldn't see anyone. As he approached London Bridge he could hear the footsteps behind him suddenly quicken their pace, he looked over his shoulder but he could only just make out the shape of a person through the fog. As he turned back he nearly collided with a well- dressed man leaning on the rail of the bridge "Excuse me" Duncan said as he went to walk around the man. The man turned towards him lifting his hat "Good Evening, Mr. MacLeod" Duncan stopped looking surprised he didn't recognise the man "Good Evening. Do I know you?"  
  
"No, but I have a friend who's dying meet you" the man said.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Duncan saw another man appearing out of the fog "And who would this friend be?" Duncan asked as he moved so that the bridge rail was behind him. While Duncan had his attention focus on the two men when he felt the presence of an Immortal. Out of the fog in front of him came a figure, Duncan's hand went to the hilt of his sword hided inside his cloak. While Duncan was focused on the approaching Immortal; he didn't see the other men producing pistols from their coats. "What can I do for you Gentlemen?" Duncan asked. The approaching Immortal brought his sword out from his cloak and as he did the two men fired hitting Duncan in the chest, he fell back against the rail, the other Immortal advanced towards him swing his sword, Duncan could just make out that it was a Rapier the hilt had red jewels embedded in it, which glinted in the dim light, the movement of his arm caused the cloak to revile it's red lining. As the Immortal approached Duncan, the two mortals faded back into the fog.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU" Duncan growled. The pain and blood loss from his wounds made him light headed he knew that he had to get out of there before his strength failed him so using the rail for support he pulled himself up, rolling over the rail he plunged into the icing waters of the Thames.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duncan's Loft  
  
Duncan opened his eyes and took another drink of his brandy, 'It must be the same man' Duncan thought but he never did find out his name or who this Louisa is or was, maybe Joe will be able to fill in the blanks. Duncan put down his glass and reached for the phone dialling the bar. "Hi, Joe"  
  
"Mac, you just caught me. It's really late you know. What's up?" Joe said.  
  
"I'm not quite sure"  
  
"Your not quite sure? Maybe I can help" Joe replied.  
  
"That's why I called Joe," Duncan then told Joe all about what had happened earlier that evening and about the unidentified Immortal. Joe waited until Duncan had finished "OK Mac, I'll do some checking but it doesn't ring any bells. Come by the bar in the morning I should have something by then."  
  
"Thanks Joe, I'll see you later" Just as Duncan replaced the receiver Dani came out of the bathroom collected her glass from the table and finished the remaining brandy. Duncan could see that her face had a little more colour in it now but she was still very pale.  
  
"Would you like another Brandy?" Duncan said getting up  
  
"No, thank you, I think would like to get some sleep now if that's OK" she said with a little smile.  
  
She looked so small standing there in his robe, which was dragging on the floor as she walked; she looked so fragile now, nothing like she had in the alley. He did know what it was about her but when she looks into my eyes it feels like she can see into my soul' he thought. Duncan hadn't realised it but he had been staring into her eyes lost in the blue warmth they held.  
  
Dani stepped forward and put her arm on his "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Sorry, I.." he smiled and looked away.  
  
Duncan didn't finish what he was saying and Dani didn't ask she had seen the sorrow in his eyes before he turned away. Duncan went over to the cupboard that contained the extra bedding and returned with them to the sofa.  
  
"I'll have a shower myself before going to bed, I'll leave this lamp on it shouldn't give off to much light, so you shouldn't be distrubed. Goodnight Dani"  
  
"Goodnight Duncan and thank you". Dani climbed into the bed as Duncan went into the bathroom.  
  
She laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, she had many questions she wanted to ask him, what was behind the pain she had seen in his eyes was for someone he had lost or something else but the questions would have to wait until the morning, listening to the distant sound of running water she drifted into sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Dani awoke to the smell of fresh coffee, she blinked as she opened her eyes the sunlight hurt and her head was pounding; she sat up very slowly looking around 'So it hadn't been a dream' she thought. As her eyes scanned the room they met the brown eyes that last night had held such dark painful images. But now those images had been replaced with a mischievous glint and a warm smile.  
  
"Good Morning, you don't look to good" said Duncan smiling at her from the kitchen area "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Well, I don't feel to good. I don't usually drink brandy.and I think I had a few last night." Dani said reaching for the robe, which lay on the bed where she left it last night "I.I think I'm a little hungry". She slipped on the robe and walked slowly towards where Duncan was standing, her hand trying to shield her eyes from the sunlight.  
  
"Will croissants do?" Duncan said half laughing he saw a warm smile came across Dani's face which seemed to light up her whole face.  
  
"My favourite breakfast but.what I really could do with is a cup of coffee"  
  
"I think I can manage that" Duncan replied picking up a tray and walking over to the table by the sofa. Dani sat down carefully making sure that she didn't face the windows, she took hold of the cup of hot coffee Duncan was offering her. She cradled it in her hands letting the warmth flow from the cup into her hands; she then slowly sipped the steaming coffee trying to clear her head.  
  
Duncan sat on the edge of the sofa and laid out two plates, he then took the plate of croissants and offered it to Dani "I think we need to talk a little more about what happened last night"  
  
Dani put down her cup and took one of the warm croissants breaking it in half, "I told you all I knew last night. I didn't know anyone. including you." Dani pulled a piece out of the centre of the croissant putting it in her mouth, as it melted in her mouth she looked down at her hands "When I woke up.I didn't realise where I was.last night seemed to be a dream.but it wasn't was is it?"  
  
"Would it be easier if you could think it was just a dream?"  
  
"No. I might start believing I've gone mad. But you've got to admit it's a lot to take in all in one night.Being chased by two men, threaten by a madman with a sword. being rescued by a handsome stranger, who was shot and dies in your arms..then makes you breakfast" as she stopped speaking she looked up and found Duncan smiling at her. "What?" Duncan broke into a broad grin and raising his eyebrows "Well, at least you couldn't say your night out was boring"  
  
Dani gave a little laugh "Yeah.boring isn't a word I'd used for last night." She then moved to the edge of the sofa. "Can I ask you a question? You.don't have to answer if you don't want to"  
  
Duncan swallowed hard he had never found it easy to talk about his life but after everything she had seen he knew that he had to let her in further to his life. After taking a drink of his coffee Duncan said, "OK, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, Do you get lonely. I mean you've live a long time.and you must have known a lot people. but it does it get easier to let them go?" Duncan looked a down at his coffee. As Duncan looked at her she could see clearly in his eyes the pain and she regretted asking the question.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," She said putting her hand on his arm.  
  
"No. it's alright. It doesn't get easier but. its part of my life.part of who I am" Duncan replied, placing his hand on hers.  
  
Duncan didn't know why but he had the feeling that she knew more than she was saying but what and how she knew he wasn't sure.  
  
He didn't want the dark feeling back so quickly he changed the subject, this wasn't lost on Dani but she couldn't bring herself to ask any of the other questions that had be crowding her mind since last night, so she just let it go. Duncan got up and put the plates onto the tray "You know. I've been thinking about last night. I think you could still be in danger, the attack seemed to be co-ordinated.and the Immortal in the alley was looking directly at you the whole time"  
  
Dani picked up the coffee cups and followed Duncan to the kitchen "Why would he be interested in either of us?" Dani asked  
  
"If he was coming for me I could understand.I'm an Immortal.it's part of the game but you?" Duncan said  
  
"OK, so what is the game?" A silence fell for some minutes "It's OK.if you don't want to tell me.you don't have to" Dani smiled warmly.  
  
Duncan turned to her "It's not that I. don't want to tell you.it's just not easy to talk about this with someone I've just met." He turned away placing the plates in the sink.  
  
Dani walked over to the window and looked out at rain, she sighed, "Look. I've imposed on your hospitality long enough.It's obvious that you're not comfortable talking about any of this." She watched the raindrops run down the window "Don't worry. I promise I won't tell anyone about what happen here last night.After all I owe you my life"  
  
Duncan turned and watched as her finger traced the run of a raindrop down the windowpane "You remember that I said that I can't die.well that is not entirely true. I can die if my head comes away from my body.. some Immortals hunt other Immortals." He lent back on the counter "If you hadn't shot the Immortal in the alley last night. he could have killed me. I was in no condition to fight him. So you see you saved my life as well," Duncan said walking towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders he turned to face him, looking into her eyes he stroked her cheek "I really think that you could still be in danger.stay here at least for today.at least till I've had a chance to check around and to make up for being cooped up here all day I'll take you out this evening."  
  
Dani smiled up at him her eyes shinning. He couldn't explain it but the warmth he could see in her eyes seemed to find it's way into the cold parts of his soul. "I can't really believe that someone is after me. I'm not that important. But I suppose that staying here for the day can't hurt" Dani rubbed her forehead "And I'm not feely to great and if you really think it's necessary.but I'll need to ring the shelter and tell them I won't be in this afternoon.Is it OK if I use your phone?"  
  
"Of course but don't tell them where you are.Well not for the moment," Duncan said picking up his coat. "I'm going to see a friend who maybe able to help.If you need anything just go downstairs and ask for Richie, he'll know how to find me." Duncan gesturing around the room as he lifted the gate on the elevator "Make yourself at home".  
  
The Dojo  
  
As the elevator came down to the ground floor Duncan sensed the presence of another Immortal. Richie was waiting by the elevator as he raised the gate.  
  
"Hey, Mac, You look a lot brighter. Did you have good night?" Richie said patting Duncan on the shoulder.  
  
"Richie. I'm sorry about the last few weeks.I was out of order the other day" Richie smiled at him "Heh, Mac.No problem.It's forgotten already.but there's something else isn't there?"  
  
Duncan turned to face Richie and raising his eyebrows he said "I ran into some trouble last night. but I'll tell you about it later.I need you to do me a favour.there's someone upstairs and no one is to know she's there. I want to know straight away if anyone comes around asking any questions. Only you and I know she's there and I want to keep it that way." Duncan said as they walked across the Dojo.  
  
"So, you had an eventful night at the theatre then?" Richie said putting his arm around Duncan's shoulder "And it's good to see the old Mac back"  
  
Duncan laughed "Eventful is one word for it. We'll talk later, I have to talk to Joe, call me if there are any problems". 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
While he drove to Joe's Duncan ran through the events of the previous evening in his mind but they still didn't make much sense. It was late morning when Duncan finally drove into the parking lot; it was deserted except for Joe's car. Duncan parked the TBird in the slot next to Joe's car.  
  
Duncan opened the door to the bar it was in darkness except for the light coming from around the bar he could see Joe sitting on a stool in front of the bar writing in a small book, the sound of the door opening made Joe look up.  
  
"Hi Mac.so you do remember how to get here" Joe said as he got up from the stool to greet Duncan.  
  
"I'm Sorry Joe.. that I haven't been around much lately. I just need some time to think" Duncan walked up to where Joe was standing "Did you find anything?"  
  
Joe turned back to the bar and closed the small book. "You know.It's been nearly two months MacLeod.but hey whose counting.. take a seat, I'll grab us some coffee" Joe pointed to the nearest table as he went round the back of the bar to where the coffee pot was. As he poured the coffee into two cups he looked over at Duncan, who smiled at him but Joe could still see that Duncan was troubled by something and from what Duncan had told him on the phone it had something to do with last nights events.  
  
Duncan pulled out the chair nearest to him and sat down. Joe came over with the two cups and sat in the chair opposite. Leaning forward he looked Duncan in the eye "You know MacLeod . I shouldn't be doing this."  
  
Duncan rubbed his hand over his chin "Joe, I.I'm not asking you to tell me where he is . just who"  
  
Joe shook his head and took a piece of paper out of his pocket "Well, you didn't give me much to work with Mac.but I've come up with a .couple of names" Joe slid the piece of paper over to Duncan.  
  
Duncan took the paper off the table and sat back in the chair while he opened it. There in Joe's handwriting were two names Ralph Travis and Benjamin Cristo. Duncan then lent forward putting his elbows on the table "I don't know either of these.are they both in the area?" Joe hesitated he wasn't about to tell Duncan exactly where they were but he had come this far "They've both been in the area in the last two weeks and they both use jewelled rapiers"  
  
"Did you find anything on.who this Louisa is?" Joe lent back in his chair and drank some of his coffee "I'd have to got to the Chronicles.for that sort of information, Mac" Duncan raised his eyebrows and Joe had seen that look on his face before "Joe.I'm not asking for me..Dani.she was the lady in the alley.he pointed at her.I think she's in danger" Joe shook his head as he put his cup on the table. "OK, Mac.I'll do some checking but it's going to take a little time" Joe saw a distant look come over Duncan, who got to his feet his hand going inside his coat, grasping his sword, Joe knew that another Immortal was close. Just then the door to the bar swung open Duncan squinted he could just make out a figure in the doorway silhouetted by the light from outside "Methos?" Duncan said letting go of the sword and bringing his hand out from under his coat.  
  
"A little jumpy today MacLeod aren't we" Methos replied walking over to the bar "Hi Joe any chance of a coffee?"  
  
"Yeah, but you'll have to get it yourself.When did you get back" Joe said nodding towards the bar he then turned back to Duncan.  
  
"No problem, do either of you want another?" Methos walked around the back of the bar, taking the coffee pot from its stand.  
  
Both men shook their heads. "Well, MacLeod what brings you to Dawson's? You haven't been exactly very social these past few weeks. I take it this isn't a social call," Methos said pouring himself a coffee.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been around lately but I had a few things on my mind" Duncan took a sip of coffee.  
  
"So what's been the problem.my friend?" Methos came round the bar and walked over to join them at the table.  
  
"Just images from the past.I just needed some space to collect my thoughts." Duncan said.  
  
"We all have times like that now and again MacLeod.especially when we have lost someone close to us like Tessa was to you.but shutting yourself away isn't the answer." Methos could see that Duncan was becoming uncomfortable "We're always more troubled when we remember when they died.It's better to remember something good you shared together.not when you lost them."  
  
"Thanks, Methos.but I'm alright now" Duncan smiled weakly at Methos.  
  
A rye smile crossed Methos's face, tilted his head to one side. "There's a glint in your eye MacLeod.it's got to be either a new crusade or a lady"  
  
Duncan leaned back on his chair remembering the warmth of Dani's smile as he left the loft "It might be a bit of both" he said as a smile broke on his face.  
  
"I'm intrigued.what's her name? And where did you meet her?" Methos lent forward towards Duncan.  
  
Duncan thought of last night's events and carefully explained them to Methos who listened quietly while drinking his coffee.  
  
After Duncan had finished Methos said, "So to chase away your demons.Duncan MacLeod has found himself a new crusade"  
  
"It's not a crusade.I just happen to think that she's in danger"  
  
Methos threw his hands in the air and sat back in his chair "And you're going to protect her, aren't you? Even against someone you don't know.You don't even really know her, MacLeod.She may have done something to get this Immortal's attention." Methos looked into Duncan's eyes shaking his head "When are you going to learn MacLeod.not all women are innocent.Have you considered that she could be working with this Immortal to take your head or..or haven't you thought of that?"  
  
The smile on Duncan's face faded and he glared at Methos "If that was the case she could have left me for dead in the alley last night". An uneasy silence descended between the two Immortals.  
  
Joe decided to break the silence "Well, from what Mac told me last night, I've come up with two names.Ralph Travis and Benjamin Cristo," Joe looked at both Immortals to see if there was any recognition there wasn't from Duncan but Methos's face darken.  
  
Both Joe and Duncan saw the darkness come over Methos who suddenly stood up and went over to the bar. Duncan and Joe exchanged confused looks, Duncan followed him over to the bar, Methos had now gone round the other side and was taking down a bottle of brandy. Duncan leaned on the bar "Methos.what is it? Do you know either of them?"  
  
Methos poured himself a large brandy, glaring at Duncan he drank all of the brandy in one swallow "Methos!"  
  
Methos put the glass down on the bar and went to refill it but Duncan's hand on the bottle prevented him. Methos looked Duncan in eye; Duncan could see the coldness in his grey eyes "Cristo.I know Cristo" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
London 1759  
  
A uniformed butler opened the large black door and standing in the street was a well-dressed gentleman. "Can I help you, Sir?"  
  
"I'm Charles Denman. I believe Lord Beaufort is expecting me" the butler stood to one side to allow the Charles Denman to enter. "Please follow me"  
  
The butler opened the two ornately carved doors that lead into a large room; most of the walls were covered in row upon row of books. The room would have been quite dark if it wasn't for the large picture window that overlooked the landscape gardens. "Charles Denman, your Lordship". For one of the two high-backed leather chairs that were arranged around the magnificent fireplace appeared Lord Beaufort. "Charles, my good man.I'm glad you could make it," he said as he strode across the room with his hand outstretched. "You should know I couldn't resist an invitation to have dinner with such a good friend as you Henry" Methos said as they shook hands. "Come let us have a drink and you can tell me all about your travels" With glasses in hand they sat in the chairs by the fire "Come now Charles I want to here all about what you got upto in the Americas" Methos thought carefully and told him of the business contacts he had made but left out the real reason for his trip, which had been to settle an old score with Vaska, a small smile crossed Methos's face as he remember the look on Vaska's face as he took his head.  
  
They were deep in conversation when the door to the library opened Henry stood up to see who had entered "Ah, there you are my dear.I have someone I would like you to meet" Henry said as he gestured to the other chair. Methos stood up to greet the person who had come into the room and found himself looking into a pair of the deepest blue eyes Methos had ever seen. Her hair was the colour of jet that framed her face and fell over her shoulders, Methos's breath was taken away by the beauty of the young woman who stood before him "Charles, I would like to introduce you to my Niece, Louisa Beaufort" Methos at first couldn't speak he seemed to be lost in her eyes. A warm smile broke on her face when she realised the effect she was having on the handsome stranger, Methos finally managed to move towards her and taking her hand, that she had outstretched, he kissed the back "It is a pleasure to meet you Louisa" her eyes sparkled as she looked at Methos "My Uncle has told me all about your adventures.I can't wait to hear all about your newest one"  
  
From the hall came the sound of knocking, Methos felt the presence of another Immortal, he looked around the room nervously making sure that he had an avenue of escape if he needed it. "Ah, my last guest.my new business partner.I hope you don't mind I asked him to join us for dinner, Charles"  
  
The door to the library opened and a tall well dress man with copper coloured hair was shown into the room "Benjamin Cristo, your Lordship". As the young gentleman entered the room his eyes first locked with Methos's then they went to Louisa. As Cristo walked towards Louise she stepped back, this action wasn't lost on Methos. "Ah.the charming Louise.it's good to see you again" Louisa hesitantly held out her hand and she smiled weakly "Always a pleasure, sir" but there was no warmth in her voice or her eyes. The door to the library opened again and the butler entered "Dinner is served My Lord"  
  
"Gentleman, shall we?" said Lord Beaufort. Cristo extended his arm to Louisa but she took Methos's arm instead. Cristo threw Methos (Charles) a look of utter hatred, who just smiled in return as they walked passed arm in arm.  
  
Several Months later.  
  
Sitting on the white marble seat in the rose garden of Lord Beaufort's London home was Methos (Charles Denman), he got to his feet as he saw Louise walking towards him, 'she looks even more beautiful today than when I first met her' he thought. She smiled warmly at him and waved "Charles, I didn't think you would come today". Methos took her hands in his and led her to the marble seat "I couldn't sail without seeing your face again.I need to etch it into my mind if I'm to survive the next few months without you", her eyes fell "I wish you didn't have to go, my love" she said sadly. His hands caressed her face and raised it to look at him "Louisa, this voyage will be my last.and I promise you we will then be together to the end of our days" he kissed her tenderly. "I wish you would take me with you" she pleaded, he stroked her cheek gently "Louisa.Louisa you know I can't, your Uncle needs you here.and I will only be gone for 4 months at the most". It was then that he noticed she was looking towards the house, he followed her gaze and there on the terrace was Lord Beaufort and Benjamin Cristo "Louisa.what is it?" Louisa's eyes came back to his "Nothing" she smiled weakly at him; he took her hands in his "I know something is troubling you"  
  
"It's just that.. I wish my Uncle wasn't in partnership with Mr. Cristo.I don't trust him.every time he touches me my skin crawls.and now my Uncle has asked him to stay for the summer" Methos (Charles) smiled at her "Don't worry I've already ask your Uncle for your hand and he has given us his blessing.we will be married as soon as I return, I promise"  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
Methos took Duncan's hand off the brandy bottle and poured another drink "What happened Methos?"  
  
Swilling the brandy in the glass Methos was lost in thought for a few minutes "When my ship docked four months later I was met by Lord Beaufort and Louisa wasn't with him." Methos took a drink of the brandy, Duncan looked into Methos's eyes and they had seemed to go cold. "Cristo pursued her didn't he?" asked Duncan, "Relentlessly, for the entire time I was away" Joe walked over and joined them at the bar "So, what happened to her, Methos?" Joe asked as he took down two more glasses.  
  
Methos swallowed hard "He killed her" he said as he then drained the glass. A silence fell over the three of them, which was broken by Duncan "You went after him didn't you?"  
  
Methos's eyes blazed with anger "Yeah, I went after him. I should have found a way to .but he surrounds himself with loyal men MacLeod. When I did face him I only just escaped with my head"  
  
"So you just let him walk away," Joe exclaimed, Methos lent on the bar "If he killed me it wouldn't bring her back, now would it?"  
  
"No I suppose it wouldn't" Joe said as he poured them all a brandy  
  
Duncan rubbed his eyes "I think I met him and two of his friends about 130 years ago in London" Duncan said leaning forward putting his arms on the bar.  
  
"How did you get away?" Joe asked.  
  
"I took a dive into the Thames" Duncan looked at Methos.  
  
"But Cristo called Dani, Louisa the other night. Why would he do that?" Joe said  
  
Methos swirled the liquid around in the glass and then drank it down in one,  
  
"Well, are we going to meet this special lady friend of yours MacLeod?" Methos smiled at Duncan. Both Joe and Duncan could see that he wasn't going to say anymore about Louisa at least for the moment. "Well to break you out of one of your black moods when even Richie couldn't, she must be quite special"  
  
Duncan stood up "I better be going Dani's on her own. I'm taking her out to dinner tonight but I'll drop by later to see what you found out. I take it that you both will be here?" said Duncan.  
  
"You can count on it," replied Methos 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The Dojo  
  
Richie spun round as he felt the presence of another Immortal "What the hell happened here?" Richie strode across the Dojo to Duncan who stood in the doorway "Hey, Mac am I glad to see you.I had a little trouble" Duncan stepped forward "No.Not one of us" Richie said shaking his head. "So who?" Duncan said as he helped Richie pick up some of the things that had been thrown around the room "Two guys came in looking for a woman called Louisa.when I didn't give them the answer they wanted.they pulled their guns.I was just lucky I'd been practicing with the quarterstaff.Man, I never thought a wooden pole could take down guys with guns but as you can see it can".  
  
"See sometimes my nagging for you to practice pays off." Duncan said as he put the last of the weights back on their stands "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on Mac?" Richie said as he followed Duncan over to the office. Duncan closed the office door as Richie perched himself on the edge of the desk.  
  
  
  
Duncan explained the previous night's events to Richie and what Methos had told him about Cristo. "I think those guys you met are working for Cristo, he doesn't play by the rules Richie so be extra careful, OK?" Duncan patted Richie on the shoulder.  
  
"Heard anything from my Guest?"  
  
"Well, she did come down early but I told her to go back up.I'm glad I did now. then there was a lot of noise earlier sounded a bit like she was rearranging the furniture.but I haven't heard a peep for sometime."  
  
"Well, she did have a nice hangover this morning maybe she's sleeping" Duncan laughed entering the elevator and pulling down the gate.  
  
Duncan's loft  
  
Duncan could see Dani in the middle of the room through the bars of the gate he slowly lifted it and walked out into the room; Dani seemed to be unaware of his presences; the noise of the elevator had not managed to penetrate her concentration. He could see that all of the furniture that could be moved had been moved against the wall and in the clear space that was left there was Dani. Duncan walked to the kitchen poured himself a coffee and leaned against the counter. He watched as she moved gracefully, totally absorbed in the her movements, her dark hair tied back away from her face, that glistening with perspiration.  
  
He could see from the confident way she moved this was something she practiced often and it explained how she managed to dispense with the man who attacked her the other night. He smiled to himself. The clothes he had found for her last night hung very loose on her frame and made her look even smaller than she had last night. Dani's movements finally brought her round to face the kitchen, as her eyes focused on where Duncan was standing she seemed to jump as if his presence shocked her. Duncan smiled at her "Oh, I..I didn't hear you come in," she said grabbing the towel she had left on the sofa. "I didn't expect you back so soon".  
  
Duncan raised his eyebrows as he straighten up the warm smile remained on his face "Did a Tornado come through here after I left?"  
  
"Er, no.I was going to put everything back before you got back.but you caught me out" she wiped the perspiration from her face, smiling back at Duncan. "It's just that there wasn't a lot to do here on my own and I went downstairs but Richie told me that you said I should stay out of sight." Duncan tilted his head to one side, he seemed to Dani to be asking her why she had moved the furniture, so she continued "I thought a work out would help clear my head.there wouldn't have been enough space and I was frightened of breaking any of your things.so I thought it would be safer to move everything out of the way." Dani felt that she was rambling, his intense gaze made her feel like a child caught doing something they shouldn't. "You really should invest in a TV."  
  
As Dani started to move the sofa back to its former position, she thought she saw a glint in his eyes as he walked over to give her a hand. "I've never had a reason to get one. Leave the rest. I'll straighten this mess out while you grab a shower," Duncan said putting his hand on her arm.  
  
"There's one problem.I've only got these" Dani said as she looked down at the oversize clothing she was wearing. "I really need to go home and change.unless this is high fashion where were going" Duncan's hand lingered on Dani's arm, smiling he said "Well, now that you mention it, I think you're a little underdressed. You go take a shower and then I'll take you home to change."  
  
Dani looked at the mess she had made of Duncan's once very tidy loft "I'd really better give you a hand to tidy this place, after all I made it."  
  
"It's OK I've been trained on rearranging furniture some years ago" Duncan remembered the times he had to rearrange the antique shop because Tessa wanted a change. He felt a warm feeling pass over him. 'Methos was right it is better to remember her when she was full of life, even if that particular habit was annoying.'  
  
When he looked up Dani was disappearing into the bathroom calling over her shoulder "Well, if you're sure, who am I to argue?"  
  
It took some time to put the room back how it was this morning when he left. 'Thirsty work, this furniture moving,' he thought walking to the kitchen. By the time he had made both of them a coffee Dani had re-entered the room. She was wrapped in a large bath towel with her hair wrapped in a smaller one. "Any chance that I can borrow something else? I feel so clean it seems a shame to put those clothes back on.Or I could just go home like this.. that would make the neighbours talk, wouldn't it?" Dani laughed.  
  
Duncan noticed that her face seemed to radiate light when she laugh "Yeah, I suppose it would.hang on I'll just get some." She had only been a part of his life for little over a day and he was not normally this at ease with strangers, but there was something about her that made him feel warm right though his body.  
  
"Here" Duncan handed some clothes to Dani "I'll just have a quick shower and then I'll take you home.I wasn't going to change but then I wasn't expecting to have to rearrange the entire apartment"  
  
"I am sorry about that.it won't happen again" Dani called after Duncan as he went into the bathroom.  
  
When Duncan came back Dani had changed into the clothes he had given her "Well, what to you think?" she said giving him a twirl "Cinderella's ready for Prince Charming to take her to the ball" she laughed.  
  
Duncan walked over to her, gently stroking her cheek. Their eyes met "You look beautiful.if a little baggy." He smiled warmly at her "Let's get you home so you can change." As Dani followed him to the elevator she couldn't help smiling to herself 'he looks even better looking than he did last night' Duncan was dressed in black trousers, a white turtle neck and a blue jacket. On his way to the elevator Duncan picked up his long coat from the chair and slipped it on. Dani thought it was a bit strange to wear such a big coat, as it was a warm summer's evening. Duncan gestured for her to enter the elevator with a flourishing hand gesture, which she had only seen in the movies. "Why thank you, kind Sir.I think you've done that before" Dani said as Duncan pulled the gate down. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The journey didn't take them long, as the roads where still quiet and it was early evening. As Duncan made the last turn onto the street where Dani's apartment was, they were greeted by flashing lights. Outside of Dani's apartment building sat two police cars. Duncan pulled the T-Bird onto the curb and as it stopped the passenger door flew open and Dani jumped out running towards the building. She had been overtaken with a feeling of dread. Duncan caught up with her as a policeman stopped her climbing the steps. "But what has happened? I live in this building" Dani nearly shouted at the policeman. "What apartment?" the policeman asked "6a" Dani replied as the feeling of dread was starting to increase. But why should she be worried, Maria shouldn't be back for at least two days.  
  
"Please come with me Miss" the policeman said a cold chill ran through her, it was then that she felt Duncan's arm go around hers as they followed the policeman up the steps.  
  
A man in a battered brown trench coat turned towards them as they entered the building "I told you to keep everyone back, Baxter" the man's face was very serious.  
  
"This lady said that she lives in 6a, so I thought you might want to talk to her Detective Morgan" explained the policeman.  
  
Detective Morgan dismissed the policeman with a hand gesture and turned his attention to Dani "What's your name Miss?"  
  
"Dani.Dani Angel.please tell what's going on."  
  
Without answering Dani's question Detective Morgan looked at Duncan "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Duncan MacLeod"  
  
"Do live in this building Mr. MacLeod?"  
  
"No" before Duncan could say anymore Detective Morgan continued, "Well, please leave I need to talk to Miss Angel."  
  
As Dani looked at Duncan he could see the fear and the pleading in her eyes "I'm a friend of Miss Angel's and I think she wants me to stay, Detective."  
  
Duncan pulled Dani closer to him as she started to shake slightly. Almost shouting Dani said to Morgan "Tell, me what's happened!"  
  
Detective Morgan broke the eye contact he had with Duncan and turned to look at the young woman. "There's been a serious assault in apartment 6a, Miss Angel."  
  
"There can't be.there shouldn't be anyone there.my roommate isn't due back until the day after tomorrow" the fear on Dani's face was growing.  
  
Duncan's anger was starting to build because this man seemed to be dragging this out. He stepped closer to Morgan and looked him straight in the eyes "Either tell us exactly what has happened here Detective or go and get someone who can."  
  
Detective Morgan felt very uneasy under the intense gaze. "OK.it seems that your room mate returned early.She must have disturbed someone in the apartment, probably a burglar."  
  
Alarm gripped Dani "Where is Maria now?" asked Dani, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"She's on her way to City Hospital.she took quite a beating."  
  
Dani turned for the door but the Detective grabbed her arm "And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"My friend is badly hurt and is on her way to the hospital.you can either take your hand off my arm or I do it for you" Dani glared at the Detective.  
  
Duncan stepped between them "My friend has just had a bad shock and naturally she wants to be with her friend. I don't think there is anything you need to know that can't wait until she has seen her."  
  
The Detective took his hand away "I'll need to ask you some questions later, I'll drop by the hospital when I've finished here."  
  
Dani didn't wait to hear anything else as she was running down the steps.  
  
"Wait Dani" Duncan shouted after her. Dani stopped her hands went to her face and as Duncan reached her, he could see her shoulders starting to shake. He put his hands on her shoulders. Turning her to face him he could see the tears running down her face. He pulled her closer folding his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed. Duncan stroked her hair until the sobbing subsided.  
  
"Do you think this has anything to do with last night, Duncan?" Dani asked as they started to walk back to the TBird. Duncan still had his arm around her. "It might.let's go to the hospital and see if we can talk to your friend." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
They didn't talk all the way to City Hospital, as both were lost in their own thoughts. 'Maybe Duncan is right and what happened the other night and now are connected, and the only connection is me. But why?' Dani thought.  
  
Duncan stopped the car and turned to Dani "Are you up to this?" he could see that her eyes were still filled with tears. Dani looked down at her hands and then back at Duncan "So Maria could have been hurt because of me.I don't understand why." Dani opened the car door "I need to see her" she said looking back at Duncan "I really could do with some company." Duncan had thought about going to see Joe while Dani was at the hospital but looking into her eyes he knew he couldn't let her face this alone and he had the feeling that she could still be in danger. He would take her with him to Joe's later.  
  
He reached out and took her hand squeezing it gently "Come on, I won't let you go through this alone."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
The emergency room was alive with activity. When they finally managed to talk to a nurse all they were told was that they would have to wait. The receptionist directed Dani and Duncan to the waiting area, where they found couple of free plastic chairs and settled down to wait but Dani jumped ever time someone came out of the door that lead to the treatment rooms. The door from at the other end of the room opened and Detective Morgan entered walking straight over to where they sat. He picked up one of the plastic chairs from opposite them moving it closer he sat down. He leaned forward towards Dani so that the others seated around couldn't hear "Has there been any news about your friend?"  
  
"No.they're still treating her. Have you been able to find out who did this?" Dani's face showed the concern she was feeling.  
  
"We've spoken to all your neighbours but all but the lady in 6d say they didn't hear or see anything."  
  
"She would have noticed.our very own noisy parker" Dani's voice portrayed her slight irritation.  
  
"I wouldn't judge her too harshly, it was her that called us. If she hadn't your friend might be in the morgue" he noticed Dani relax slightly. "When we arrived this was in Maria's hand, it took two of us to pry it out." Morgan handed Dani a plastic bag with a business card in it. Duncan moved to get a better view. Duncan tensed when he saw the name on the card; it read 'Benjamin Cristo Interior Design'. The card had confirmed Duncan's fears Cristo was after Dani.  
  
"Do you know why this card would be in her hand?"  
  
"No.we can't afford an interior designer" Dani said handing the card back to Detective Morgan.  
  
Detective Morgan took the card and placed it back in his pocket. "There were no signs of a break in so she must have let her attacker or attackers in. Oh, there was also a name painted on the wall. Do you know who Louisa is?"  
  
Just then the door to the treatment room opened and a nurse walked out distracting Morgan's attention from Dani for a moment. Duncan took hold of Dani's hand and shook his head and silently mouthed the word 'No'.  
  
"Well, do you?" Morgan said turning back to them.  
  
"Ur, no maybe they got the wrong apartment," Dani said as she felt Duncan's hand relax. Dani wasn't sure why Duncan had stopped her from telling Morgan about the man in the alley, but she trusted he had his reasons.  
  
"When you're ready I'll need you to check your apartment, see if anything is missing." He handed Dani a card "you can reach me at this number."  
  
"Would it be OK for Dani to pick up a few things from her apartment? She can check tomorrow to see if anything is missing." Duncan asked  
  
"That should be alright, but I warn you it's not a pretty sight." The door to the treatment room opened again but this time a Doctor walked over to Dani. "We're moving your friend to a room, you can see her for a few minutes but that's all. She's in and out of consciousness so try not to over tax her. Please follow me."  
  
As Dani started to get up she turned to look at Duncan "I'll wait here" he said. Dani followed the Doctor out of the emergency room.  
  
"Where will Miss Angel be staying in case I need to contact her?" Morgan said standing up.  
  
"She'll be staying with me at the Dojo." Duncan handed the Detective one of his cards.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- Dani hesitantly pushed the hospital room door open. The room was dimly lit and there was a bed against the far wall. Dani could just see a small figure under the covers. Dani couldn't believe there could be so many machines attached to one person. As she moved closer grasping the bed rail and looked down into the bruised face, she could just make out the face of her friend. "Hi, Maria it's me." Maria's eyes flickered open. Dani smiled. "What happened?" falteringly Maria tried to speak but only a whisper came out. "He wouldn't stop Dani, he wanted someone called Louisa but I couldn't.." her eyes flickered closed. Dani smoothed Maria's hair "It's going to be OK.you get some rest now.I'll come back tomorrow, we'll talk then" Maria slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Dani looked back into the room as she stood by the door 'how could this all be happening to us?' she thought as closed the door. She then walked slowly back to the emergency room where Duncan was waiting. As she entered the room Duncan could see the tears forming in her eyes. Walking over to her he put his arms around her. "Why, Duncan. Why is this happening?" Duncan pulled her closer and caressed her hair, "I don't know.but I'm going to find out." Duncan steered her towards the exit "You're staying with me tonight. We'll go by your apartment and pick up a few things for you. Then I'll take you to the loft. I need to go and talk to Joe, he's a friend who maybe able to help. It shouldn't take long"  
  
Dani stopped and turned to Duncan "I don't want to be alone, Duncan," she said trying to fight back the tears.  
  
He smiled at her and wiped the single tear, that had managed to break free from her cheek "OK, we'll both go, we could both do with a drink"  
  
They walked back to the T-Bird Duncan could see she looked so tired, this wasn't how he had want to spend this evening with her. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Dani's Apartment Building  
  
There were no police cars outside the apartment building this time so Duncan parked the T-Bird directly outside. Dani didn't move she just stared at the building. Duncan put his hand on her shoulder. "Give me your keys, I'll go." Dani continued to stare at the building. "No, I've got to do this.Anyway you won't know what to get... But I could use the company." Her hand went to the door handle; she opened it and stepped out. Going home had never held such fear for her before. Duncan got out and came around to her. She didn't move as he put his arm around her "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go" Dani felt stronger just knowing that he was with her but as she came to the door of her apartment she hesitated. As Dani took her keys from her bag, her hands started to shake. She couldn't get the key into the lock "Hell!" she exclaimed. Duncan's hand caught hold of hers. "Here let me." He took the keys from her, opened the door, reached inside and found the light switch. The room went from darkness to brightly lit in an instant; they both could see the devastation.  
  
Duncan walked into the room first taking hold of a chair that had been overturned putting back it onto its feet. There was glass and broken china all around the room. The sofa had been slashed and its padding strewn all round the room. He turned to see Dani walking slowly into the room, her eyes wide with horror; she was staring at the word 'Louisa' which was on the far wall. The Detective had told them about it but he had forgotten to mention that it was painted in blood, Maria's blood. "Who would do this?" she said bending down to pick up a photo of her and Maria on holiday and brushed away the broken glass.  
  
"Come let's just get some things and go" Duncan could see that Dani was very upset and he didn't want her to stay here any longer than was necessary. There was always a chance that Cristo would come back. "Which room is yours?" Duncan said looking around. "That one" Dani pointed to the closed door opposite. Walking over to her, Duncan placed a hand on her elbow and guided her towards her bedroom. Dani didn't resist. Thankfully, the bedroom hadn't been touched and closing the door they could leave the horror behind for a while. Duncan opened the wardrobe and found a holdall. Dani just stood looking at the photo in her hands. "OK, you tell me where and what you want to take and I'll pack" Dani looked at Duncan and he noticed that she looked like she hadn't slept for a week. Her face was stained with tears for the second night in a row.  
  
With the packing finished Duncan wished that there was another way out of the bedroom so he didn't have to take her back through all that horror. He decided that he wouldn't let her stop and taking her by the hand led her quickly to the front door. He switched off the light and closed the door. He knew that they would have to go back to check if anything was missing as Detective Morgan had asked but he didn't want to put her through that until she was better able to cope and he knew that there wouldn't be anything missing. This was no robbery.  
  
Duncan threw the holdall into the back of the T-Bird. Turning back he saw Dani staring at the building. He took her hand and guided her into the passenger seat. Dani got in without a word; she was still looking at her apartment building as they pulled away. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
It was getting late when Duncan pulled the TBird into the parking lot of Joe's, there was only a few cars left, he recognised two of them as Methos's and Joes's.  
  
Methos was sitting at a table in front of the stage he turned towards the door when he felt the presence of another Immortal. Duncan walked into the bar at first he couldn't see Methos as his eyes had to adjust to the dim lighting. As his eyes adjusted he could see the Ancient Immortal, Duncan led Dani over to the table where Methos was sat, the band were packing away their instruments he could see that Joe wasn't with them Dani followed silently towards the stranger seated at the table.  
  
"Well, hello MacLeod.I was beginning to think you weren't coming" Methos could see that there was someone behind Duncan. "Ah, you must be the special lady MacLeod been talking about". Duncan moved aside to allow Dani to step forward Methos's eye widen and a look of surprise on his face. "Oh My God!" Methos mouthed.  
  
"I don't know about special," Dani said giving Methos a faint smile. A silence fell between them, as Methos couldn't take his eyes away from her face. Duncan decided to break the silence "Dani Angel this is Adam Pierson, Adam this is Dani.Can I have a quick word with you" Duncan said taking Methos by the arm, Methos broke his grip and stepped forward taking Dani's hand kissing the back "I'm very pleased to meet you, Dani" Suddenly, a severe pain in her head overwhelmed her and she collapsed Duncan just managing to catch her before she fell to the floor, he pulled out one of the chairs with his free hand and lowered her into the chair. "Do you always have this effect on women?" Duncan said to Methos before turning back to Dani's unconscious body.  
  
"What can I say MacLeod my charm can overwhelm some people." Methos replied.  
  
"Well!" Duncan looked round at him.  
  
"What can I said MacLeod.If I didn't know better.I would believe she was Louisa.It's like looking at a ghost," Methos said sitting back in his chair.  
  
Duncan knelt down beside Dani and gently stroked her face as she started to come round. "Are you all right?" Dani jumped as she became aware of their presence. Duncan took hold of her hands "Heh, calm down your safe here"  
  
Joe came over with a Brandy "Here drink this" Dani took the glass in her trembling hands "Thanks".  
  
"Are you all right now?" Dani smiled weakly at him "I think so.these last couple of days just caught up with me I guess" Duncan could see her eyes misting over, he lent forward and drew her into his embrace "It'll be all right I promise.I take you home shortly but first I just need to have a word with Joe. Adam will look after you" Duncan felt her tense "I'll only be over at the bar" Dani relaxed slightly. "I'll be OK now" he smiled at Dani "You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.Go talk to your friend"  
  
Duncan stood up and lent over to speak quietly to Methos "Don't ask her too many questions she's still shook up"  
  
"I have been a Doctor MacLeod.I think I know how to handle someone with shock" Methos whispered back.  
  
Duncan motioned to Joe to follow him and they walked over to the bar. As Duncan walked away Methos smiled at Dani "Can I get you another drink?" Dani nodded "The same again?" she nodded again. Methos sighed this might be harder than he thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Joe walked behind the bar collected two glasses and a bottle of brandy.  
  
"Well, Mac" Joe could see the troubled look on his friend's face "I take it things have got worse." Joe said pouring them each some brandy.  
  
"Yeah" Duncan sat on one of the stools "It's definitely Cristo.he left his calling card at Dani's apartment he went looking for her but she wasn't there.unfortunately her room mate was"  
  
"Is she OK?"  
  
"She's at City Hospital.it doesn't look good." Duncan sighed, "After what Methos just told me about how much Dani looks like Louisa he obviously believes that Dani is Louisa" Duncan took a sip of brandy.  
  
"I've read his chronicle the best way to describe the man is unbalanced.there is a entry about Louisa's death.from the entries he even dug her up.her body was never found." Joe walked round the bar and sat on a stool next to Duncan. "But that doesn't make sense Mac, you said the men attacked her.she could have been killed." Joe followed Duncan's gaze he could see the concern on his face.  
  
"Thanks.Joe for your help.but I better get Dani home"  
  
Duncan slipped off the stool, turning back towards Joe "I need to find him Joe before he hurts anyone else."  
  
"You know I can't do that Mac" Joe slammed his glass on the bar.  
  
"He's hurting mortals Joe.he only just missed killing one tonight.He has to be stopped.Come on.just give me a hint where to start looking" Joe had seen this look in Duncan's eyes before, the dark seriousness that was very hard to argue with.  
  
"OK.Mac.try the Harbour.that was the last time his watcher saw him"  
  
"The last time?" Duncan said raising his eyebrows  
  
"Yeah, his watcher lost him yesterday"  
  
"Thanks Joe". Duncan started to walk over to the table where Dani and Methos were sat talking.  
  
Joe called after him "Watch your back MacLeod he doesn't play by the rules."  
  
"I know.I'll be careful"  
  
He noticed that Methos and Dani were talking she was even smiling. "You two seem to be getting on OK"  
  
"Adam's been telling me some stories about you" Methos smirked at Duncan.  
  
"Oh, has he." Duncan raised his eyebrows "I suppose they're all bad" Duncan playfully hit Methos.  
  
"That hurt MacLeod.I was just entertaining your guest.as YOU requested" Duncan looked at Dani he could see the exhaustion on her face. "Don't believe everything this man tells you.you look tired.I think we should be going". Dani got up and she started to walk to the door when she was far enough away to not to over hear Methos said, "Get everything you needed?" Duncan turned back "Enough to be going on with.If you hear anything else"  
  
"I'll let you know" Methos said finishing Duncan's sentence.  
  
"Thanks" Duncan said patting Methos on the shoulder before joining Dani at the door.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" Dani asked as they reached the TBird. Duncan looked at her over the TBird he didn't want to tell her anything but knew she wouldn't just let it go.  
  
"We'll talk when we get back to the loft, OK" Dani could see from his eyes that there was no chance of getting him to talk now, so she got into the TBird, "OK". 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Duncan's Loft.  
  
Duncan put Dani's holdall on the bed "Do you want a coffee or something stronger?"  
  
Dani sat on the sofa "Coffee will be fine" she watched Duncan walk to the kitchen. She could see that he looked troubled; he seemed to be avoiding making eye contact with her.  
  
"Is there something you don't want to tell me, Duncan?" Duncan was surprised that she seemed able to read him so easily. "Please Duncan.I need to know what is going on" she got up and joined him in the kitchen. Duncan filled the coffee pot with water trying to play for time while he thought of what to say. "Duncan? If you know where this manic is.you've got to tell the police"  
  
He leant against the counter and dropped his head forward. "The police can't help.I need to do this my way"  
  
"Are you telling me that it's someone like you? But why would they be after me?" the silence hung between them. "It has to do with the name on that card.doesn't it?" Silence fell over the room again "If you won't tell me.then maybe I'll ask your friend Joe myself" Dani said as she snatched up her bag and started for the door. Duncan moved quickly blocking her path "Don't go." Duncan took hold of her arms "Dani, you're in danger, he will try again."  
  
"Why is he after me?" Dani looked into his eyes searching for answers. "Yes, it's the man on the business card.he thinks that you're someone he used to know and trust me.I'll deal with him."  
  
"But why.would anyone hurt Maria?" Duncan took hold of her hand and led her to the sofa. He took Dani's bag from her shoulder and gestured for her to sit down. "He was looking for me.wasn't he?" she said as she lowered herself onto the sofa.  
  
Dani put her hand to her mouth as if to stop the words getting out, Duncan's hand reached out and took her hand away from her face and held it. "I believe so.when she couldn't tell him where you were." Dani finished his sentence "He tried to kill her".  
  
Dani withdrew her hand from his grasp and got up, she walked to the window looking out at the desert street below she folded her arms around herself. Without looking around she said, "Do you think he will try to hurt Maria again?"  
  
"No.he's only interested in finding you and he knows now that she can't tell him that"  
  
"We need to find him, Duncan.I could talk to him.convince him I'm not who he thinks I am" Duncan walked over to her, he turned her towards him "Believe me.that won't work.he won't listen.he's been obsess with this for far too long".  
  
"How long? She asked  
  
"Does it matter?" Duncan said looking down at her gently brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Yes.Duncan it does". She didn't know why she was making him spell it out after all she felt that she already knew the answer.  
  
"Let's just say for a long time"  
  
Her eyes started to fill with tears "If it's such a long time.how can he think I could be the person he knew?.. Duncan, I can't believe this is happening" Duncan lifted her face and gently wiped away a tear that was slowly falling down her cheek. "Just leave this to me.I will stop him." He said softly smiling at her, as he looked into her deep blue eyes he felt something stir inside him, it almost felt that the warmth he saw in her eyes was warming his heart, a heart which had grown cold since he lost Tessa.  
  
"Hold Me.please," she pleaded, Duncan put his arms around her and drew her into his embrace. The warmth from his body started to warm away the chill she had felt ever since she had seen Maria 'In all this madness, he has been here for me' she thought.  
  
Duncan kissed her hair lightly, she lifted her face towards his, 'those eyes they have seen so much and now I can see the pain I'm feeling reflected in them' she thought. "Thank you, Duncan," she said with a small smile he tilted his head to one side "For what?"  
  
"For helping me.I mean.this doesn't really involve you.he only wants me.I could leave" Duncan cupped her face in his hands "No.we're in this together" Dani tried to look away but he wouldn't let her "But you could get on with our life"  
  
"This is part of my life Dani.and now so are you" as he spoke he could feel her relax in his arms. He pulled her back into his embrace and they stayed entwined for some time just gaining strength and warmth from each other. Duncan broke the embrace "I think we could both do with getting some sleep" he said as he went to get the extra bedding.  
  
Duncan was awakened by shouting he reached for his sword which he had laid on the floor next to him as he stood up he could see by the light from the street that Dani was thrashing around in the bed. He walked over to her and laid his sword down by the bed and gently sat on the bed, he didn't want to wake her but just to sooth the nightmare away, gently her stroked her hair and spoke softly to her "Your safe Dani.no one can hurt you here" Dani stirred at the sound of his voice and her eyes slowly flickered open "It's only a nightmare Dani.I won't let anyone harm you" she smiled weakly at him as a tear broke free from her eyes "Hold me, Duncan please" she said moving the bedcover back. Duncan lay down beside her and wrapped her in his arms; she let out a sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- The next morning  
  
Duncan awoke first he still held Dani in his arms he found himself burying his face into her hair and letting her scent fill his nostrils, he felt so warm and contented. He then slowly raised himself up on one arm and looking down at Dani as she slept he smiled to himself 'how had this woman who I've only known for such a short time have found her way so easily into me heart' he thought. He slowly got out of the bed and went to make some coffee.  
  
Some time later Dani stirred and found Duncan sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes she smiled and sat up "Sorry, about last night" Duncan held out a cup of coffee "After what you've been through the last few days.nightmares are quite normal.So what do you want to do today?" Dani took the cup "I really should go into work" Duncan looked quizzical "What on a Sunday?" the realisation hit Dani she had been staying with Duncan for 2 nights now "I didn't realise.the last few days seem a little blurred" she placed the empty cup on the side table "I.I'd like to see Maria if that's OK?" he placed his hand on hers "I thought you might.but don't expect too much.it's early days" 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
It was mid morning by the time they reached the hospital, this time Duncan went with Dani to Maria's room. Dani pushed the door open, the room looked much the same way it had the previous evening, the bed was still surrounded by machines some making quiet noises, some with just lights. Dani walked over to the bed and lent on the rail, Duncan followed her standing beside her. "Maria.it's me Dani" she said as she took hold of Maria's hand but there was no movement from Maria, her eyes stayed shut. Duncan went to the foot of the bed and picked up the chart that was hanging there; flipping it open he read all the notes. "Dani, they have her sedated.she won't answer but she can probably hear you"  
  
Still holding Maria's hand Dani looked down at her friends battered and bruised face "I'm so sorry.I wish I could tell you why this happened.but I don't really understand it myself" Dani lent in closer to Maria and spoke softly so Duncan couldn't hear clearly "You know your always telling me that I should try and meet a nice guy.well I have and he's here too.I wish you would open your eyes so you could meet him.you'd like him". Dani look round as the door opened and a nurse walked in "I'm sorry but your 5 minutes are up.you can come back tomorrow.but she will be sedated for a few days." Dani turned back to Maria "I've got to go now.but I'll be back soon.I am so sorry Maria" but before she could move away she felt Maria squeeze her hand "I promise"  
  
Duncan went over to Dani and put his arm around her shoulders, this was the first time he could clearly see Maria's face. He felt the anger building inside him 'how can anyone do this' he thought, he silently made Maria a promise to look after Dani and get the man who did this. "Come Dani we need to go" Duncan said as he guided out the door. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- Cristo's Apartment  
  
Cristo threw his cloak over the chair and rounded on the other two men in the room "How could you send such incompetent fools on something so important" the two grey suited men shifted nervously under his intense gaze "How were we supposed to know she knew all that" the taller of the two men moved his hands in Kung Fu moves through the air "and a man came to help her.he knew all that stuff too" said the smaller thick set man. Cristo moved closer to the smaller man "Describe him to me"  
  
"Err.well the kid said he was tall with dark hair.in a ponytail I think he said.but it doesn't matter the kid said he put a bullet in him" Cristo walked around the two men which only seemed to make them even more nervous "Some times thing aren't what they seem" Cristo knew there was another Immortal in the alley that night but he hadn't seen him clearly, as he had only had eyes for Louisa but from what he just heard it sounded like someone from his past, he walked over to the table and poured himself a drink, then a smile crossed his face as the details fell into place "So Highlander.you're here as well". The other two men look at each other and shrugged their shoulders, what Cristo just said made no sense to either of them. "This time you do it yourselves.bring her to me" as the two men turn for the door "Wade.Clark" Cristo called the two men turned back to face him "Don't let me down again, Gentlemen". Both men swallowed hard, they knew that wasn't just a threat, both nodded as they left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Dojo  
  
They both decided that they could do with a workout after returning from the hospital and this time Duncan allowed Dani into the Dojo, as he didn't want to have to rearrange the furniture in the loft again. Duncan showed Dani some new techniques, he smiled at her as she ran though what he had just shown her "Good.now let's try it with an opponent?" A look of concern came into her face "It's OK you won't hurt me" he said taking up a fighting stance. Dani launched her attack and Duncan blocked them with easy but then Duncan became distracted by the approach of another Immortal.  
  
Just as Richie entered the Dojo one of Dani's kicks connected with Duncan sending him crashing to the floor Richie grimmest "Oh.that's gota hurt". Dani rushed over to where Duncan lay on the floor "I'm so sorry, Duncan" Richie walked over to them and held out his hand to help his friend up "So Mac.getting a little slow in your old age?" Richie said laughing "No.I was distracted.by someone" he said as he took hold of Richie's hand. "So what brings you here?" Duncan asked, "I want to ask it you guys have anything planned for this evening?" Dani looked over at Duncan who shook his head "No plans.why?" Richie's eyes sparkled as a broad grin broke on his face "There's a fairground in the park.and I thought it would be a bit of fun"  
  
"Thanks for the thought but.I don't think so" Duncan said turning to look over at Dani, he thought with everything Dani had been through that she would just want a quiet evening, but one look into her eyes told him she was just as excited as Richie "Oh, please Duncan.I love the fairground.It will be nice to just have some fun" Duncan raised his eyes to the ceiling he didn't really want to go and he might have been able to dampen down Richie's excitement but just one look at Dani's face, which had lit up with excitement and he knew it was a lost cause. "OK.OK.You two win were go.we need to grab a shower Richie so you get to make the coffee" Dani flung her arms around Duncan "Thank you" she said kissing him, Dani pulled back a little embarrassed "Oh.Err.Sorry got a little carried away" the look which they exchanged between them was not lost on Richie but he could see that they were both fighting a loosing battle with their emotions.  
  
The fairground  
  
Duncan finally managed to find a place to park the TBird; Richie was climbing out the back as he brought it to a stop. Richie opened the door for Dani "Welcome Madame to the house of fun" Dani took the hand Richie offered, "Why thank you, kind sir" she said as she got out of the TBird. As Richie was about to close the door Duncan said "Don't slam it", Duncan walked round to join them at the entrance to the park, Dani stepped in between them linking her arm with one of theirs "OK guys.let's have some fun".  
  
Try as he might Duncan wasn't let off any of the rides the more he protested the more determine Dani was that he was going on. Slowly, Duncan felt himself relax and start to enjoy the rides and the company. As Richie and Duncan waited for Dani to get some candyfloss Duncan noticed that Richie was grinning at him "What are you grinning at?" Richie put on his most innocent face "Nothing.it's just seems a long time since." Duncan tilted his head to one side "Since what?"  
  
"Since I've seen you this relax.and actually having fun" Duncan couldn't help but smile "It's hard not too with Dani.and you around" Richie knew that Duncan's recent change of mood had a lot more to do with Dani, than it did with him but if Duncan didn't want to admit it, that was fine with him.  
  
Dani had originally only gone to get herself some candy floss but she returned with three large pink clouds of sugar on sticks "And who are the other two for" Duncan asked "Well, one is for Richie" she said handing it to Richie "Thanks" then Dani turned back to Duncan "And this one is for you" Duncan was about to protest when she hit him on the nose with the candy floss taking it from her he lowered his eyes "Why you little." Dani squealed as Duncan playfully dug her in the ribs.  
  
"Oh look" Dani said pointing to the shooting gallery "Let's all have a go on that" they both knew that there was no point in arguing as Dani linked her arms through theirs making sure that she could still eat the candyfloss she pulled them over to the stall.  
  
Richie and Dani went first and both managed to gain 10 tokens each for which was greeted with a lot of congratulations from each other. Turning to face Duncan their faces dropped slightly as he didn't seem very impressed "Not bad I suppose" he said. "Not bad.Not bad" said Dani playfully hitting Duncan on the arm "Well, show us how it's done then".  
  
"Well.if you two amateurs would care to stand aside," Duncan said as he walked up to the stall, he paid his money and the man behind the stall gave him 20 pellets. Duncan carefully loaded the gun and took aim, target after target fell, all 20 shots finding their target when he had finished he turned to the others who were applauding his achievement, bowing he said "Here endth the lesson". Duncan was awarded 200 tokens for the clear round which he handed to Dani "Here you choose something" Dani looked at all the prizes and calling the stall owner over, she whispered in his ear, Duncan groaned as the man handed Dani a teddy bear dressed in a kilt "I couldn't resist him.he reminds me of someone" she said holding the bear up to Duncan's face. Richie tried to keep a straight face but failed bursting out laughing.  
  
Duncan turned to him pointing his finger at Richie "Don't say a word.I'm warning you" he said before bursting out laughing himself and putting his arms around Dani "I'll get you back for that later" Dani pulled back enough to see his face, her eyes sparkling "Promises.Promises". Richie was beginning to feel they needed to be alone "I'm going to grab a hot dog" but his plan didn't work when Dani said that she was hungry too, so they a started to walk through the crowd to the hot dog stand but in the crush Dani became separated from them.  
  
Dani had dropped the teddy bear and had stopped to pick it up when two figures peeled themselves away from the shadows where they had been waiting. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
As Dani stood up she looked around for Duncan and Richie but at first she couldn't see them through the crowd but standing on tiptoe she could just see Duncan over the crowd, she had just started to walk towards them when the two men came up behind her. Suddenly, Dani felt a jolt and her legs gave way but she didn't fall as two arms had hold of her, one of the men lent in close to her ear "I think we have a mutual friend who really wants to see you" as they half dragged, half carried her Dani lost her grip on the teddy bear and it fell to the ground.  
  
Duncan had just taken hold of two hot dogs when a feeling that something wasn't right overwhelmed him, he spun round to where he thought Dani was but she was nowhere in sight. He tapped Richie on the arm "Where's Dani" the concern obvious in his voice. "She was right." Richie didn't get to finish his sentence because Duncan had dropped the hot dogs and was pushing his way through the crowd to where he had last seen Dani. As he got to the edge of the crowd Duncan's eyes were drawn to the teddy bear lying on the ground by the edge of the fairground. Richie caught up with him as picked up the bear Duncan scanned the area, it was then that he heard Dani shouting. "The parking lot" Richie didn't have to hear anything else as they both took off running.  
  
Dani had come round enough to start struggling; she wasn't about to let herself be taken without putting up some sort of fight. "Hit her with it again Wade.or we'll be here all night" as Wade brought the stun gun towards her, Dani managed to summon up enough strength to kick it out of his hand. "You bitch" Wade spat as he slapped her across the face. Duncan arrived at the parking lot just as Wade hit Dani, anger boiled in Duncan as he ran across to the them "Pick on someone your own size" he said as his first punched landed squarely on Wade's jaw knocking him back away from Dani, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth he glared at Duncan "So you wanta play.do ya" taking up a fighting stance "Wade, we don't have time for this" Wade threw a glance over to his partner "Stay out of this Clark.this is between him and me.it won't take long" Wade and Duncan exchanged blows Duncan smiled at him "Your not bad"  
  
"I won't be a pushover like the punk you met in the alley" Wade growled back "There's just one thing" Duncan replied "And what's that?" Wade said as he lunged towards Duncan "I'm better" was Duncan's reply as he landed a punch that knocked Wade out. Duncan then rounded on the other man who still had hold of Dani he pulled his gun aiming it at Duncan but before either of them could move Richie appeared behind him knocking the gun from his hand following it with a punch to the jaw which sent Clark to the join his partner on the ground. Duncan managing to catch hold of Dani before she also hit the floor. "I think you've had enough excitement for one night.don't you" Duncan said as he smiled down at Dani cradled in his arms, weakly she said " A girl can only stand so much fun" They all laughed and started to walk back to the TBird "Oh, I lost Mac bear" Dani cried she broke into a broad grin as Richie produced the teddy bear from behind his back. "Now we are all here.let's go home."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Loft  
  
While Dani was having a shower Richie and Duncan were sitting on the sofa drinking brandy "They weren't the guys from the alley.were they Mac?" Duncan swilled the amber liquid in his glass "Nope.but they must be working for Cristo.too much of a coincidence for them to be working for anyone else" Richie watched Duncan's face "What are you going to do Mac?" Duncan raised his eyebrows and took a drink from his glass "The only thing I can do Richie.find Cristo.and kill him"  
  
As the door to the bathroom opened they stopped talking, Duncan watched Dani walking over to them, Richie found himself watching Duncan, he had only seen that expression on Duncan's face when Duncan looked at Tessa, it wasn't quite the same but Richie hoped that Duncan wouldn't shut Dani out like he had so many others since her death. "Well, I had better be getting home.up for a workout tomorrow Mac?" Duncan nodded "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Rich" As Richie walked into the elevator turning he said "About 10:30 OK?"  
  
"That's fine Richie" Duncan said as Richie pulled the gate down, then they were alone "Are you hungry?" Duncan asked as he went into the kitchen area, Dani walked over to the window she looked out on the street, it was quite busy with people making the most of the last night of the weekend "I'm sorry Duncan.I should've been ready.I put both of you in danger this time" Duncan stopped preparing the meal to look at her, she had her back towards him but he could see her reflection in the window, part of him wanted to take her in his arms but something seemed to be holding him back, it was then that he noticed her trying to brush away tears without being obvious, her distress broke through and he walked over putting his hands on her shoulders, at first she resisted his attempt to turn her to face him but finally she turned.  
  
Duncan gently wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "You didn't put us in danger.danger is part of who we are Dani.Cristo sent those men.and he's an Immortal" Dani rested her head on his chest "Oh Duncan why is this happening?" Duncan moved his hand hesitatingly to her hair gently stroking it, trying to sooth her "None of this is your fault Dani.you didn't ask to be brought into this". Dani placed her hand on his chest as she felt the cold that surrounded his heart she lifted her face to look into his eyes, sad images seemed to crowd into her mind, she felt herself being drawn to him, she lifted her head until their lips met; the warmth of their kiss made the images drift away from her. Duncan pulled away gently he knew that she was vulnerable right now and he was unsure if this was what she really wanted. But as she looked up into his eyes, he could feel his need reflected in her eyes.  
  
It had been a long time since he had felt this way, warmth seemed to radiate from her reaching inside him touching his soul, lifting the pain from his mind and his heart. He was at peace for the first time in weeks. He started to kiss her neck and Dani let out a slight moan 'this feels so right' she thought and didn't resist as Duncan led her to the bed. As they embraced again Dani pushed his jacket over his shoulders, it landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. Duncan kissed her passionately, one hand caressing her hair the other pulling her closer and he then gently lowered her onto the bed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Dani woke to find Duncan sitting on the side of the bed watching her sleep. She pushed her hair out of her eyes "Hi, what time is it?"  
  
Duncan looked at his watch "A little after 9, Hungry?" Dani sat up "Croissants?"  
  
"OK.I'll have to go and get some but you can't have them every morning, they're not good for you" Duncan lent over and kissed her, she responded by wrapping her arms around him, he was off balance so she easily pulled him onto bed "Maybe we need to work up more of an appetite then" she said as she smiled down at him.  
  
"You could be right," Duncan's eyes sparkled, he grinned up at her, and his hands stroked her face. He placed his hand behind her head and drew her closer to him, slowly they kissed; Duncan ran his hands over her body, his touch made her skin tingle. She slowly undid his robe and pushed it away from his body. She caressed his chest letting her hands trace the firm muscles. She ran her hands up to his head allowing her fingers to be lost in his dark hair. For both of them at that moment there was no outside world, no memories just each other's warm embrace. 'I haven't felt this alive in a long time and I don't want this to end' Duncan thought. Dani moaned as he slowly kissed her neck, all memories of the last few days were lost from her.  
  
After they had made love they lay exhausted in each other's arms, neither wanting to move in case the bond broke and reality flooded back in. The sound of the phone ringing finally broke into their world; Duncan sat up and answered the phone. "Yeah MacLeod"  
  
Duncan recognised the voice on the phone as that of Detective Morgan "I need to meet with Miss Angel at her apartment today"  
  
"OK, we'll be there at 1 if that's alright?"  
  
"Fine, see you then" the phone line went dead. "Who was that?" Dani said sitting up. Duncan swung his legs out of the bed and put on his robe "Detective Morgan.he wants to meet you at your apartment."  
  
Duncan looked across at Dani as he stood up he could see the sadness starting to cloud her face again "Oh well.we had to come back to reality sometime" she said sadly.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"No.I seem to have lost my appetite.OK, if I have a shower first?" Duncan noticed that the sadness had dulled her eyes, which a few moments ago held such life. "Help yourself, I'll make us some coffee"  
  
Dani grabbed her holdall and disappeared into the bathroom. Duncan wished that he could go alone and save her from having to go back there. The sound of the elevator interrupted his thoughts; Duncan sensed the presence of an Immortal. The gate lifted and Richie walked out "Hi Mac, you ready?" Duncan realised that he had forgotten that he had arranged to work out with Richie this morning. "Sorry, Richie I had a late night and over slept" Duncan rubbed his hand over his face.  
  
Richie surveyed the room there was no bedding on the couch and the bed looked like two people had just got up "Oh, Duncan McLeod overslept.Are you feeling alright?" Duncan followed Richie's eyes to the bed. "Or have we been a little distracted this morning, Mac?" Richie's face broke into a broad grin. Just then Duncan heard the shower stop, "Look Richie.I've got to take Dani back to her apartment.I don't know when we'll be back.I'll call you later" Duncan gestured for Richie to leave "OK, Mac.I'll be downstairs if you need me."  
  
Dani came into the room. "Their a better fit.I'll just grab a quick shower and then we should be going.There's fresh coffee on the side, help yourself" he kissed her lightly on the lips as he passed her.  
  
When Duncan returned to the room he found Dani sat at the table with her head in her hands. He walked over putting his hands on her shoulder and kissed her softly on the cheek "Let's get this over with shall we" Dani got up and followed Duncan down to the TBird.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- Dani's Apartment  
  
When they arrived at Dani's apartment Detective Morgan was already waiting outside. Duncan unlocked the door and Morgan went in, Duncan was about to follow him when he noticed the Dani seemed routed to the spot, the fear on her face evident. Duncan placed his hand gently under her chin and lifted her face to look at him "I'll be with you all the time.there is no need to be afraid" he kissed her lightly. "OK" Dani said as he took her hand and led her into the apartment.  
  
"Could you have a check around and see it anything is missing, Miss" Detective Morgan said looking at Dani, she didn't answer but went into Maria's room.  
  
Morgan then turned his attention to Duncan "I did some checking on you downtown.it seems that your always in the middle of something or other, MacLeod.how do you know Miss Angel?"  
  
Duncan moved around Detective Morgan so he could see Dani as she searched the other room, he then turned to the Detective "We met after the Theatre the other night.not that it's any of your business, Detective.Tell me, have you any leads on the person who did this?"  
  
Detective Morgan stepped closer "No.but I get the feeling that you know more about this than you've said." Dani came back into the room and they both turned towards her "There doesn't seem to be anything missing from Maria's room" she said as her eyes were drawn to the wall where Maria's blood had been used to spell out the name Louisa. Duncan went to her and said softly "If you want to leave.we will" she turned towards him "I'm all right Duncan.I need to get this over with.but Thank you" she planted a kiss on his cheek as she went into her bedroom.  
  
It didn't take Dani long to check her room "There's nothing missing in there either" Dani said as she walked back into the room. She looked at the devastation in the living room and hesitated unsure of where to start. When she had finished checking through the debris she turned to the Detective "The only thing I can't find is a picture of Maria and me at a costume party.but it could be here somewhere in all this mess" Dani said.  
  
"Well, that seems to rule out robbery as the motive, from what the lady in 6d said they would've had enough time to take something with them"  
  
"If there isn't anything else Detective.I trust that we can leave now" Duncan said taking Dani's hand and leading her to the door. "If I need to talk to you again Miss Angel where will you be staying?" Morgan looked at Dani. "She'll be staying with me," Duncan replied smiling at Dani.  
  
As they started to walk down the steps to the TBird Duncan felt the presences of another Immortal. Dani saw the distant look come over Duncan "What's wrong?"  
  
"There someone here" Duncan replied his voice as distant as his eyes. He looked around the street he eyes focused on a cloaked figure just disappearing around the corner. "Wait here!" Duncan ran down the steps "Duncan!" Dani called after him. Duncan ran after the figure as he reached the corner the Immortal had disappeared.  
  
Dani reached the corner a few seconds later, Duncan turned to her "I thought I told you to wait over there" Duncan pointed back to the apartment building. "Did you see him?" Duncan took hold of her arm and guided her back to the TBird. "The next time I tell you to wait.I want you to do just that." He opened the passenger door and pushed Dani in, slamming the door. As Duncan got into the car Dani rounded on him angrily "You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Don't you get it.I'm trying to protect you.this guy isn't playing games Dani or have you missed that?" Duncan regretted his choice of words as he said them because he could see Dani's eyes mist with tears "No.I think I got that message last night. when I saw Maria". Duncan reached over and took her hand "I'm sorry I didn't mean that how it sounded.But you need to leave this man to me.He's not someone you can reason with" Dani didn't answer "I'll take you back to the loft, I need to see someone.I want you to wait there for me I won't be long"  
  
"OK" Dani said keeping her eyes staring straight ahead. Duncan started the TBird and headed back to the Dojo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Duncan returned from talking to Methos but he was unable to give anymore details about Cristo than he had the other night but Methos had assured him that he would do some checking of his own, that way they wouldn't have to involve Joe more than necessary.  
  
Duncan took the back stairs to the loft as he opened the door he had a feeling that Dani wasn't there. As he searched the loft there were no signs of a struggle so she must have left by herself; it was then that he noticed the note pinned to the wall by the elevator, he took the note down and opened it.  
  
'I've gone to see Maria and then I'm going to work at the shelter I phoned them and they're short handed. I'll call you later. Don't worry I won't talk to any strangers' Duncan crumpled the note. 'Damn it, She's still not grasping just how serious this is. I need to find her, Cristo knew where she lived, he must know where she works' he thought he grabbed the phone book 'her car wasn't far from the theatre so let's see which shelters are near there'. It didn't take Duncan long to find St Mark's it was the only shelter in the area around the alley.  
  
Duncan called Richie to meet him at the shelter; if Cristo was there he wanted Dani out of harms way, while he dealt with him. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
St Mark's Shelter  
  
Duncan parked the TBird across the street from the shelter and waited for Richie to arrive. There were a lot of people queuing outside, Duncan hadn't realised that there was so many homeless in the city. When Richie arrived Duncan crossed the street to speak to him "I'll send Dani out.don't wait for me take her back to the Dojo". "OK, Mac"  
  
As Duncan entered the dining hall he felt the strong presence of another Immortal, the room was crowded, his eyes searched the room but couldn't see the other Immortal in the sea of faces, but he could see Dani behind the counter serving. He moved quickly towards her, a large lady in an overall tried to stop him as he went behind the counter "You can't come behind here" Duncan side stepped her and grabbed Dani's arm spinning her round, she dropped the serving spoon, she was holding and it clutter onto the counter spilling its contents onto the floor. "What the hell are you doing, Duncan?"  
  
Duncan pulled her away from the counter "I thought I told you to stay at the loft.Dani.He's here" Duncan said pointing to the crowded dining hall, Dani noticed that Duncan's eyes were scanning the room. "Richie is outside.Now Go"  
  
"No.I'm working.he won't try anything here" Dani pulled her arm from Duncan's grasp.  
  
"This isn't a good time to debate this!" Duncan glared at Dani, taking hold of her arm again trying to move her towards the door "I'm not leaving!" Dani shouted. The whole dining room had become eerily silent; all eyes were looking directly at Duncan and Dani.  
  
Duncan moved her to the rear of the serving area, turning to the lady who had tried to stop him earlier he said "Please.carry on serving.this shouldn't take long" he move closer to Dani lowering his voice he said "Dani, please do as I ask.this man is dangerous.he wouldn't think twice about killing everyone in this room to get what he wants". A look of horror filled Dani's eyes "He wouldn't really do that.would he?" Duncan put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes "Believe me.he's done it before".  
  
Dani could see from his eyes that he was serious, she couldn't let anyone else get hurt, "Sally.I'm sorry but I have to leave.I'm not sure when I'll be back" Dani said as she took off her apron.  
  
"If you leave now Dani.I can't guarantee that you'll have a job to come back to" Sally said angrily, going to where Dani had been serving.  
  
Duncan sighed, "Now, please go". Dani kissed him, she then turned to leave "Take care.please" and with that she went outside to Richie.  
  
Duncan surveyed the room and saw a figure leaving by the rear door, it had to be Cristo, weaving his way around the tables and followed the figure out into the alley. "CRISTO" Duncan shouted as the door closed behind him, a figure came out of the shadows "I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod" the figure walked closer "I'm Benjamin Cristo and I believe that you have something that belongs to me MacLeod.and I want it back".  
  
"She's not a possession.she's a person, Cristo.and she's not Louisa.Louisa died over 200 years ago" Duncan noticed the glint of metal as Cristo produced his sword.  
  
"It seems to me that you want her for yourself, MacLeod and I can't have that". Cristo brought his sword up in front of him; Duncan brought out his sword matching Cristo's challenge. "When I've dealt with you.I'll take back what's mine, MacLeod".  
  
Duncan grinned, "We'll see who deals with who shall we". Their swords clashed and sparks flew, they paced around each other, just as Cristo lunged at Duncan and their swords clashed again, a door in the alley opened and a man carrying garbage sacks entered the alley. They both stopped and returning their swords to their coats. "I will take what's mine, MacLeod.and if you interfere in my business again.I'll have your head"  
  
Duncan walked up to Cristo and lean over talking quietly into his ear "If you go after Dani.it is my business". Duncan then walked passed leaving Cristo standing in the alley.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ Duncan's Loft  
  
Duncan arrived at the loft to find Richie pacing the floor "Mac, what happened?" Dani rushed over to Duncan and flung her arms around him.  
  
"He lived.we were interrupted" looking down at Dani he ran his hand over her face "and trust me you won't be able to talk sense to him.He really believes that you're Louisa and there is nothing anyone can say that will change it" Duncan moved to the kitchen and poured himself a coffee. He then walked back to Dani and took her face in his hands "I don't want you going out on your own until this is over.understand?"  
  
"You mean you until you've killed him.is that the only option we have?" Dani looked deep into his eyes "I don't enjoy killing Dani but sometimes it's the only way to stop someone like Cristo".  
  
"But maybe I could get through to him" Duncan dropped his hands and lifted his eyes to the ceiling "It won't work.he might kill you".  
  
"But we don't know that he wants me dead.but if you face him there is a chance that he'll kill you.I don't think I could live with that." Duncan threw up his hands and walked over to the window. Richie got down from the counter where he had been sitting and put his hands on Dani's shoulders "Dani.Mac's been around a long time.he knows what he is doing.listen to him, please." "OK.OK.I won't go out alone, satisfied?" walking over to Duncan she prodded him in the ribs, he turned to her and pulled her into his embrace kissing her hair. Richie noticed the way Duncan looked at Dani and knew that he needed to leave them alone. "Err.I'm going to get going Mac.meeting Angie later" Duncan turned to Richie but he didn't let go of Dani "OK, Richie.thanks for that" Richie picked up his jacket "No problem.anytime" Richie went over to the elevator "Richie, watch your back" Duncan called after him.  
  
"Always do Mac" Richie replied as he closed the gate.  
  
Duncan could see from her face that all this serious talk was getting to her; it was then that he remembers the other reason he had gone out "Have you ever been to the ballet?" Duncan asked  
  
"Err.No I've never been asked" Dani replied. Duncan smiled and produced two tickets from his pocket "Well I have two tickets to Romeo and Juliet and one has your name on it.I thought if you can't go out alone we could go together" Dani flung her arms around Duncan's neck and kissed him passionately but then she jumped back "But I've nothing to wear.I mean what do you wear?" Duncan smiled at her; he could feel her excitement it seemed to be contagious, he then danced round her saying, "Well, your fairy godmother.wait that should be godfather.will provide" he extended his arm and Dani slipped her arm though and then they went out the door laughing.  
  
They arrived back sometime later laden down with at least a dozen different coloured bags "Your crazy, Duncan.you didn't have to buy everything I liked" Duncan put the bags down by the sofa catching her by the waist he spun her round "If I hadn't you couldn't do I don't know what to wear routine.you ladies are so fond of" he then lent her into a dip, holding her there while he kissed her. The passion behind the kiss took Dani by surprise and when Duncan finally allowed her up she was a little light headed. Duncan took his watch from his pocket "Only 4 hours.you had better start getting ready" he said grinning at her. Dani tilted her head to one side and narrowed her eyes "I can get ready in 2.any ideas what to do for the other 2 hours?" Duncan put his arms around her waist "I might have an idea or two" he said walking her backwards towards the bed until her legs made contact, "Only an idea or two.but what will we do with the other hour" Dani laughed as Duncan lowered her onto the bed.  
  
Duncan showered first leaving Dani to sleep, when he had finished he went back to the bed sitting on the edge, he gently stoked her face until her eyes flickered open and she smiled warmly at him "Time to get ready sleep head" Dani reached up pulling him forward so that she could kiss him, he unlinked her hands from behind his neck "You need to change.or we'll be late" reluctantly Dani got out of bed, put on her robe and collected several of the bags and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
A while later she came back into the room, Duncan was sat on the sofa reading a book, he looked up as Dani walked over to him, she was wearing a figure hugging black dress with flecks of silver which glinted in the light. "Wow, you look stunning!" Duncan said getting up. "Is this OK.I mean for the ballet?"  
  
"I'll be envied by all the men there.you look fabulous," He noticed that her face lit up and her eyes sparkled, he took her arm and lead her to the waiting cab. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Cristo's apartment  
  
Wade and Clark stood silently in front of where Cristo sat in a large high backed red leather chair. "Tell me again how with the element of surprise and a stun gun that you could be outwitted again."  
  
Wade swallowed before speaking "there was three of them this time, the woman, the guy from the alley and a younger guy.they all knew that Kung Fu stuff" Cristo put his head in his hands "How many of them is not the issue.the issue is that you failed me again.all I asked is that you bring me the woman".  
  
Clark looked down at his feet then back at Cristo "I don't get it.ever since you laid eyes on this woman you've forgotten all about the business.Why is this woman so damned important.even if we snatch her no one will give a damn." Cristo's expression darkened as he slowly got out of the chair walking over to Clark "Are you questioning my orders?" Clark was now getting increasingly nervous "Well, you have been acting kinda weird lately.a bit away with the fairies" in one smooth movement Cristo's sword was at Clark's throat "I don't pay you to think.I pay you to get the job done.is that clear?" with the sword held tightly against his throat Clark could only just nod his head. Wade now spoke "We do know where they will be tonight" Cristo removed his blade from Clark's neck and turned his attention to Wade "And where is that?"  
  
"Err.well the guy from the alley bought two tickets to the ballet tonight.Romeo and Juliet.I think" Cristo tapped his sword on Wade's chest "How apt"  
  
The Theatre  
  
The cab drew up outside the theatre and Duncan got out and held his hand out to help Dani from the cab. As she stepped out "Wow.. this is a bit fancy.I feel out of place" Duncan finished paying the cab driver and turned to her, his hand gently caressing her cheek "You look stunning.tonight is about enjoying ourselves.so relax" as she smiled at him he could see the sparkle of excitement in her eyes. Taking her by the hand he led her up the steps into the theatre.  
  
As the curtain rose Duncan found himself watching Dani and not the performance, he delighted in the wonder and emotions the performance brought to Dani's face. It made him feel like this was the first ballet he had ever seen, it was so fresh seeing it though Dani's eyes. As the curtain came down for the last time Dani turned to Duncan and threw her arms around him "I've never seen anything so beautiful.thank you for bringing me" she then kissed him passionately. As Dani sat back in her seat Duncan grinned at her "If I'd know that you would enjoy it that much.I would have got tickets for tomorrow night as well"  
  
They walked down into the foyer hand in hand, Dani telling Duncan all about what she loved about the ballet he smiled to himself, how different this night at the theatre felt to the other night he thought. Dani could see the smile on Duncan's face fade slightly she squeezed his arm "Are you OK?" He looked down at her "Yeah, I'm fine.are you hungry?" Dani nodded "Look you've paid for everything so far.let me buy dinner" Duncan was about to argue "Please Duncan.it won't be fancy but the foods good.and the welcome with be warm"  
  
"OK.OK.lead on" Dani started to pulled Dani towards the park "I'm not going to regret this.am I" Dani just smiled at him. They passed several restaurants each time Duncan hesitated but Dani lead Duncan on towards the park. Then in front of them was trailer lit with multi coloured lights Dani ran up to the counter "Louie your finest table" a rather portly man with a big bushy beard peered over the counter "DANI!! Where have you been?" Louie said as he climbed down from the trailer throwing his arms around Dani lifting her off her feet. It was then that he noticed Duncan "Oh, Louie.this is my good friend Duncan MacLeod.Duncan this is my good friend Louie Corelli" The men shook each others hand  
  
"A friend of Dani's is a friend of Louie Corelli.come I have your favourite table" they followed Louie round the other side of the trailer, there was a small wooden table and two chairs, Louie pulled out a chair for Dani and she gestured for Duncan to take the other one. Louie then disappeared into the trailer coming back with a candle, wine and two plates containing his finest cuisine, two large hamburgers with all the trimmings. "I know this isn't what you're used to.but try it.best hamburgers in town," Dani said laughing at Duncan's expression. Duncan took a bite and was surprised, turning to Louie "Very good.not what I would usually have after going to the ballet.but very good" Louie patted Duncan on the shoulder and went back to the trailer. Duncan poured them some wine "You know.you know quite a lot about me but I don't know anything about you" Dani picked up her wine glass "There's not a lot to know.where do you want me to start?"  
  
"How about at the beginning?" Duncan replied  
  
Dani took a sip of her wine "well.I'm not really sure where I was born but I live with my adopted parents in a little town south of here.they died when I was about 13.the usually rounds of children's homes and finally I was put with a foster family" Dani stopped at took another sip of her wine "Go on" said Duncan "My foster father though of me as more than a daughter.so I got the hell out of there"  
  
"So you ended up on the streets?" Duncan said "yeah, for a little while till a guy Li Tse took me in.he gave me a place to sleep.food and taught me how to defend myself" Dani's voice broke up a little and she reached for her wine, as her hand took hold of the glass Duncan placed his hand on hers "If you don't want to tell me.it's all right" Dani smiled at Duncan "No I'm OK.it's just other than my time with my parents.my time with him was so special.he always told me I was special and that one day I would understand.anyway to make a long story short.he died and I was on the street again.that's how I met Louie.he would give me food if I helped him clear up at the end of the night and when it was really cold he would let me sleep in the trailer.Louie found me a place at St Mark's with Father Peter and I've worked there ever since..there now you know the potted history of Dani Angel" Dani said raising her glass.  
  
Duncan had questions he wanted to ask but knew that Dani wasn't ready to answer them so they finished their meal just chatting about the ballet. After clearing away their table Duncan wrapped his arms around Dani "Do you want to walk home or shall I find us a cab?" Dani looked up at the sky, it was full of stars and sighed, "It's so nice.can we walk?" Duncan took hold of her hand and they walked off through the park Duncan smiling as Dani told him again how wonderful tonight had been "So Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod what else do you do for fun?" Duncan grinned at her "Other than that!" Dani exclaimed hitting him on the arm "Ouch.I like Opera and." Duncan saw the face that Dani pulled at the mention of Opera; he stopped and turned to Dani "Have you ever been?" he said raising his eyebrows "No.but it's just bunch of large people singing.and you can't understand them.not my idea of fun" she said shaking her head.  
  
"Well I see that I'm going to have to convert you" Duncan said kissing Dani lightly on the nose. Dani giggled, "You can try". They walked on they had just left the park and were walking past St Luke's church when Wade and Clark appeared in front of them stopping Duncan and Dani "Haven't you guys had enough of getting knocked on your asses?" Duncan said putting his hands on his hips, "Things are going to be a little different this time.tough guy" Wade said putting his hand into his jacket pulling out a gun, Duncan looked over at Dani and she just seemed to know what he was about to do. "You don't want to do this" Duncan said, Clark grinned at him and motioned with the gun for them to turn around and walk towards the church, Duncan started to turn but then suddenly spun back knocking the gun from Wade's hand, Dani punched Clark in the chest winding him, a few more moves from both Dani and Duncan and both Wade and Clark were laying on the ground groaning. Dani walked over to Duncan and patted him on the shoulder "Well.I think they'll think twice before taking us on again" but as she looked into Duncan's face a distance look came over him and she could see his eyes searching for something or someone.  
  
Duncan saw a cloak figure move out from the doorway of the church "Dani, stay here and keep an eye on them" Duncan said picking up the gun and handing it to her. He then walked over the cloaked figure. "Cristo.this ends here" he said as he walked closer "I don't think so MacLeod.remember this is Holy Ground" Duncan gestured for Cristo to leave "We can step off Holy Ground and settle this once and for all". Cristo walked round Duncan leaning in so he could talk quietly "You have no idea what how special she really is.have you? She will be with me one way or another Highlander.make it easy on yourself MacLeod and walk away now"  
  
Duncan glared at Cristo "You know that's not going to happen.if you want Dani your going to have to go through me" as Cristo walked away he turned "I will do what ever I have to MacLeod" Duncan watched as Cristo walked down the side of the church and disappeared from view, he then went to Dani taking the gun from her shaking hand he put his arm around her "Let's go home" all Dani could do was nod, they stepped over the prone bodies of Wade and Clark. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Duncan's Loft  
  
Duncan opened the door to the loft and Dani walked in looking back at him as she walked past "They'll think twice before trying that one again" she said with a smile on her face. Duncan smiled back but in his mind he knew that this wasn't over and it wouldn't be until Cristo was dead "Err.I need to check something out in the Dojo.can you pour me a drink?" Duncan said making for the elevator "Sure" Dani said as she went to get the bottle of wine and two glasses.  
  
Duncan raised the gate, the only light in the dojo was coming in through the windows from the street lamps but it was enough for what he needed to do. Walking into the office he slumped into the chair putting his arms on the desk and his head in his hands. 'Joe.I know your not going to like this.but you're my only chance of stopping Cristo before he hurts anyone else' he thought as he raised his head and reached for the phone. As the phone rang Duncan looked at his watch it was nearly midnight but Joe should still be at the bar, Duncan was just about to hang up when Joe answered "Joe's Bar.Joe speaking"  
  
"Hi Joe.it's Duncan"  
  
"Mac.what can I do for you?" asked Joe there was a moment of silence as Duncan tried to think of how to ask the question "Mac?" questioned Joe. "Sorry Joe.I really need a favour.we had another run in with Cristo tonight.he said that he will do whatever it took to take Dani.I need to find him" Duncan closed his eyes waiting for Joe to answer, the silence seemed to go on forever before Joe finally spoke "I don't know where he is.and you know I shouldn't tell you even if I did" Duncan didn't say anything just waited for Joe to continue "I can't promise anything but I'll do so checking.see if I can't get a lead on him.just remember I'm not doing this for you.but for Dani.she didn't ask to be drawn into this" Joe heard Duncan sigh with relief "Thanks Joe".  
  
"It'll take sometime.give me a call in the morning.I've gotta be here for a delivery.say around 10:30" Duncan thanked Joe again before putting the phone down. He lent back in the chair wiping his hand over his face 'this has to end.I don't want to lose you.not now' he looked up to see Dani standing in the office door "I was getting lonely" Dani said as Duncan got up and went over to her, she could see the worry in his face, she gently ran her hand down his cheek "are you all right?.you look worried" Duncan smiled at her as he ran his hands over her hair "Nothing you have to worry about.just didn't get the answer I wanted.but hopefully soon".  
  
Dani put her hand onto Duncan's chest, Duncan became aware of the warmth of her hand it seemed to radiate inside him, and all the thoughts about Cristo faded as he gazed into her eyes. Duncan took hold of Dani's hand and brought it up to his lips kissing first the back and then the palm. Dani felt her hand tingle as he kissed her wrist, working his way up her arm to her neck; Dani's body seemed to be so sensitive to his touch finally Duncan's lips found hers and they kissed passionately, no words were said as Duncan swept her off her feet and carried her to the elevator.  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
Joe had been working on trying to find Cristo's whereabouts most of the night, he had lost count of the number of telephone calls he had made, he rubbed his eyes which were now tired and sore from hours at his computer, checking his watch 'too late to go home now' he thought as he looked at the sofa 'I grab a few hours on that.before Mac rings' he thought. He had just settle down pulling the blanket over his shoulder when he heard a noise in the bar "What now!" he said throwing back the blanket as he struggled to his feet, he opened the door to the bar and walked in feeling for the light switch, as he flicked the switch he felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went black.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Duncan woke early, raising himself up on his elbow, he moved the strand of hair that had fallen over Dani's face; she stirred slightly but didn't wake. 'How can I have known you such a short time.when you seem to know everything about me' he thought as he gently brushed her cheek with his hand, Dani smiled but didn't wake 'you have no idea what lies in front of you.do you? .and if I can help it you never will' he thought as he carefully got out of bed and dressed, he was about to go down to the dojo when the elevator rumbled into life, Duncan felt the presence of another Immortal.  
  
Richie raised the gate "Hi Mac" Duncan put his finger to his lips "Dani is still asleep.let's go to down to the dojo". Duncan and Richie descended to the dojo in the elevator. After they had been working out for a while, Richie asked "So Mac.I take it something happened last night.and I don't mean the ballet" Duncan stopped and just looked at the ground "Last night Cristo and I had a little chat.he has threaten to do what ever it takes to get Dani.or Louisa as he sees it" Richie picked up his towel and wiped the sweat from his face "So Mac.what are you going to do?" Richie said as he threw Duncan his towel "The only thing I can do Richie.Joe's trying to find out where he is" said Duncan as he caught the towel.  
  
Richie dropped his towel over his knee and lent forward resting his elbows on his knees. He wasn't sure how to ask the question as it seem strange to him, how would Mac see it, his eyes went to the floor and back to Duncan "It's just.no it's. this may seem a little strange" Duncan sat on the bench next to him "Go on".  
  
"OK.the other day.when I took Dani back to the dojo from the shelter.it's just some of the things she said.things she seemed to know.it was like." Duncan turned to face Richie "Like she could see your thoughts" Duncan finished what Richie was saying. "Yeah.you've had it too.it's a really weird feeling.how does she do it?" Richie asked, "I don't know.and I'm not going to ask.she'll tell me when she's ready" Duncan got up "Let's get cleaned up.I take it you'd like some breakfast" Richie smiled "But of course", after they had changed they went up to the loft.  
  
As Duncan lifted the gate on the elevator the aroma of cooking was unmistakable "something smells good" Richie said as he walks into the kitchen. Dani had been busy since she woke "Wow.you've been busy" Duncan exclaimed at the sight of the pile of pancakes "I hope your both hungry.I got a little carried away" the warmth of her smile was not lost on either of them "You must have read my mind.I'm starving" Richie said winking at Duncan "Your always hungry.so it does take much effort" Dani replied. Duncan and Richie exchanged knowing looks, "She's already got you pegged" Duncan laughed.  
  
Dani and Duncan had finished, so they started to clear away as Richie finished the last of the pancakes. As Dani washed up Duncan looked at his watch it had just gone 10:30am, the time Joe had asked him to call. He walked over to the phone and dialled Joe' s Bar. The phone just rang and rang, Duncan could feel an uneasy feeling start in the pit of his stomach 'Come on Joe pick up' Duncan thought, as he listened to the ringing, Cristo's words from the other night came back to him "I will do what ever I have to". Duncan suddenly put the phone down, Dani spun round "What's wrong?" Richie looked up from his plate "Joe's not answering.something doesn't feel right" Duncan said as he walked over to the counter. Richie pushed the last of the pancakes into his mouth and grabbed his jacket "What are we waiting for? Lets go" Duncan went over to where Dani stood, he could see she wanted to come along, he cradled her face in his hands "No.I want you to wait here"  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts.we won't be long" Duncan said planting a kiss on her forehead. Dani realised that Duncan was in no mood to be argued with and resigned herself to staying behind.  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
As Duncan and Richie got out of the TBird they could see a delivery driver banging on the door, he had already unloaded so was trying to get Joe to sign for the goods, "Problem?" Duncan said as he walked over "The lights on inside.but there does seem to be anyone around" Duncan tried the door and peered through the glass in the door, at first he didn't see anything unusual but then he noticed the broken bottle and glasses on the floor, Duncan turned to the delivery driver "I'll sign.then you can get on.Joe's probably caught up on the phone" Duncan said as he reached for the delivery pad.  
  
While Duncan signed Richie when over to the door and started to work on the lock while checking out what Duncan had seen. Neither of them had felt the presence of another Immortal but they both knew that Cristo had mortal help and they could be inside. Duncan saw the driver back to his cab and waited for him to drive away, he then went back to Richie who had just managed to pick the lock "Amanda would be very proud" Duncan said as he entered the bar. Richie walked over to the bar while Duncan walked towards the stage.  
  
Richie ran his hand on the bar as he went to go behind it was then that he saw Joe lying on the floor "MAC", Duncan moved quickly behind the bar to where Joe was lying, he checked to make sure that he was still alive and to their relief he was just out cold, Duncan knelt down and lifted Joe's head "Joe.come on Joe" he said as he lightly tapped Joe's face, there was no reaction, Richie looked around the bar and found a jug which he filled with water, he then threw it over Joe. Suddenly Joe's eyes opened "what the hell?"  
  
"It's OK Joe it's me.Mac and Richie" Duncan then noticed the envelope pinned to Joe's chest, he took it off as he helped Richie get Joe to his feet. Richie then helped Joe over to the nearest table. Duncan looked at the envelope it was addressed to him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- The Loft  
  
Dani sat on the sofa reading when the phone rang, she jumped up and ran over to the phone hoping it was Duncan but the voice made her blood run cold "Louisa, my Love.the time has come for you to join me" Dani slammed the phone down and just stared at the phone it wasn't long before it rang again, she reached out a shaking hand and picked it up "Cristo.I'm not Louisa.why won't you believe me?"  
  
"That wasn't very nice Louisa.and I've gone to all this trouble.so you can talk to your friend" Cristo replied. Panic began to rise in her 'please don't let it be Maria' she thought but then she heard Maria's voice "Dani.I'm scared.what does he want.please help me" Dani could hear the fear in Maria's voice "Maria don't worry.I won't let him hurt you again.now put him back on" Maria did what Dani asked and handed the phone back to Cristo "Are you ready to join me now.my darling" Dani could feel the panic being replaced with anger "OK.I'll do what ever you want.but don't hurt her"  
  
"I knew you would come to you senses.come to pier 5.the old docks.and come alone" replied Cristo "I'll be there" Dani said putting the phone down. Looking around the desk she found some paper and left a note for Duncan, Cristo had said to come alone but didn't say anything about telling Duncan where she had gone. She then grabbed her coat and bag and went down to her car. As she slid into the passenger seat, she lent over opening the glove box, taking out the gun that she had put there after the encounter in the alley, she made sure there were bullets left and then put it in her pocket. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
Duncan opened the envelope pulling out the note inside, Duncan's blood ran cold as he read, 'I told you I would take what was mine and I thank you for making it so easy, MacLeod' Duncan crumbled the note in his hand "Damn it" Duncan said as both Richie and Joe turned towards him "Cristo's gone after Dani" Duncan looked at Joe's badly bruised face "Richie, you'd better take Joe to the hospital.get him checked over" Richie helped Joe to his feet "What are you going to do, Mac?" Duncan walked over to the door "The only thing I can.I'm going after her" Duncan had just taken hold of the door handle, when he felt the presence of another Immortal, he took his sword from his coat and waited, as the door opened Duncan swung his sword just stopping short of Methos's neck. Methos clasped his hand around his neck and swallowed "Well, Hello to you too MacLeod". Methos then saw Joe leaning against Richie. "Sorry.I thought you were someone else" Duncan said returning his sword to his coat.  
  
"Evidently.What's happened here?" Methos said walking over to Joe and Richie.  
  
"Joe had a visit from Cristo and his buddies, I'm taking him to the hospital.can I have the keys to the TBird Mac?"  
  
Duncan though the keys to Richie, he then took Methos by the arm "I need a ride.and your it.I'll explain it all on the way.see you two back at the dojo.Richie.and be careful"  
  
"A starring role in a MacLeod Crusade wouldn't miss it for the world" Methos said as he opened the car door. On the way to the Dojo Duncan explain to Methos about the note from Cristo.  
  
As he spoke Duncan's face darkened and Methos had seen that look before and he knew it wasn't good idea to argue with him. "Mac.you know he's not going to be alone"  
  
"Yeah.Joe said that there were two guys with Cristo last night.and that's why I've got you" Duncan smiled at Methos "Come on Methos doesn't this heap go any faster?"  
  
Methos glared at Duncan "There is such a thing as traffic MacLeod"  
  
Methos hadn't managed to bring the car to halt before Duncan was out and taking the stairs to the loft two at a time, as he opened the door he just knew Dani wasn't there, looking around he could see that there hadn't been a struggle so Dani must have left of her own accord, his eyes then focused on the note lying on the kitchen counter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duncan  
  
Cristo called he was with Maria; he said if I didn't meet him he would kill Maria. I have to go, I have no choice. He's going to be at Pier 5 at the Old Docks.  
  
I hope your friend Joe's is all right; I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me. I hope you understand.  
  
All my Love  
  
Dani  
  
With the note in his hand Duncan made for the stairs, he met Methos coming up "she's gone to the Old Docks, Pier 5" Duncan said as he handed Methos the note. Methos glanced at the note "Smart Girl" he said before following Duncan to the car.  
  
Pier 5  
  
Dani pulled her car into the kerb at the end of the old wooden pier; Dani got out and stood by the car for a few moments staring down the length of the pier, she put her hand into her pocket and curled her hand around the cold metal of the gun. With the gun firmly in her right hand she started to slowly walk down the pier. There were several derelict buildings on the pier their broken windows looked like the eyes of a dead man, hollow and without life, although Dani couldn't see anyone she felt that there were eyes watching her. Dani's walk was slow, as she wanted to delay her progress for as long as she could, she could see the building at the end of the pier where she knew Cristo would be waiting. Her throat was dry and it made swallowing difficult, the anger she had been felt when she thought Cristo would hurt Maria was now giving way to fear again with every step she took.  
  
Dani stopped and her heart seemed to miss a beat as Cristo stepped out of the doorway, a broad smile on his face, Dani looked around for anyone else but she couldn't see anyone. Cristo beckoned her towards him "We are all alone.my love.no one to stand between us now" Dani continued slowly towards him, her hand tightly gripping the gun "I'm not Louisa.I've never met you.why won't you believe me?" Dani said as she clicked the safety was off. "You and I were meant to be together.look into our heart Louisa.you need me, just as I need you" Cristo replied "No, I don't.I'm Dani.Dani Angel.not Louisa.and this ends here.I'm not going with you" Dani said as she brought the gun out of her pocket and pointed it at Cristo. "You've tried that once before.it didn't work then.and it won't work now," Cristo laughed.  
  
Methos parked the car next to Dani's no words were exchanged between the two Immortals as they had both seen Dani and Cristo at the end of the pier. Duncan flung the door open running towards them, as he got nearer, he slowed to a walk but then he saw Dani raise the gun to her head and he quickened his pace.  
  
Dani cocked the gun "I know.I know I can't kill you.but I can" she raised the gun to her head.  
  
Dani swallowed "If I'm dead.you will have no reason to hurt anyone.I care about" Dani's attention had been focused on Cristo and she hadn't heard Duncan's approach. Cristo stepped towards her as he became aware of Duncan "You have no idea what you are.do you.the gifts you have been given" Duncan saw Dani's hand tighten on the gun "Dani.NO" he shouted Dani turned towards his voice, "Duncan.I have no choice.I can't kill him.if I'm dead he will leave Maria alone" Duncan walked up and stood beside her, his hand reached up for the gun, Dani didn't resist as he took hold of her hand "You can't kill him.but I can.now let me have the gun.he's not going to hurt you or Maria again.I promise" he could see that her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
Methos's approach had gone unnoticed, as he quietly walked down the pier his attention had been drawn to one of the broke window, he had seen a flash of reflected light and knew Cristo had brought company. 'Not this time Cristo' he thought as he entered the building and although Methos wanted Cristo's head, himself, he realised that Duncan had to be the one to protect Dani but he would make sure that the odds were equal, and if by some miracle Cristo took Duncan, he would be on hand to make sure that Cristo didn't see another dawn.  
  
It seemed a long time before Dani released her hold on the gun and Duncan breathed a sigh of relief, he through the gun into the water, he then slipped his arm around Dani "Adam's waiting by the car.Now Go" Dani didn't want to leave him but she knew that she couldn't do anything more so she slowly backed away. Duncan brought his sword out and shook off his coat "Let's go Cristo.it's just you and me, now."  
  
Cristo produced his own sword with a broad a grin on his face he said "You might be alone Highlander.but I always have my friends" Cristo had just finished speaking when a shot rang out it hitting Duncan in the chest sending him crashing to the ground. Cristo laugh "See what I mean.Highlander" Cristo said as he swung his sword as he walked towards Duncan. Then there was a yell as Wade was propelled from the upper floor window crashing to the ground, which caused Cristo to stop, he looked up and saw Methos standing in the window "Charles Denman.You can't interfere Denman.you've lost Louisa to the Highlander as well you know" Methos lent on the window frame "I'm not interfering Cristo just evening the odds.and that's not Louisa.you killed Louisa a long time ago"  
  
Dani had been routed to the spot when she heard the shot and saw Duncan crumple to the floor. Dani ran back towards Cristo and Duncan, she slowed as Wade was propelled from the upper window but as Cristo resumed his walk towards where Duncan lay on the ground, her fear again gave way to anger as she saw Cristo raise his sword as he approached Duncan "NO" she shouted as she rushed forward managing to get between Duncan and Cristo.  
  
Cristo grabbed hold of Dani pulling her closer to him "So.the Highlander means so much to you.that you are willing to betray me again.well, if I can't have your love then I'll have your head" Cristo spat as he pushed her away from him. Duncan could only watch as he revived just as Cristo plunged his sword into Dani.  
  
Dani looked down at the cold steel that was now embedded in her chest, she hadn't felt any pain as it ripped through her flesh, she looked up at Cristo "So all you wanted my death?"  
  
"No.I wanted to be with you.to share your gift.but if you won't share your gift with me.I'll take it from you" Cristo said as he withdrew his sword, without the sword hold her up Dani fell to her knees, her hands trying to cover the wound, the blood seeping between her fingers. Cristo lifted Dani's face up with the end of his sword "we could have been invincible together.goodbye my love" he said as he drew back his sword for the final blow, Dani closed her eyes.  
  
As Cristo swung his sword it didn't find Dani's neck but Duncan's Katana. "Before we were interrupted.I think you were fighting with me," Duncan said as he got to his feet. Their swords clashed in sprays of sparks, Duncan managing to counter every move Cristo tried to make, Cristo managed to cut Duncan's arm. Duncan smiled at him "is that the best you've got?", Cristo lunged at him again Duncan defended bring his sword down slashing Cristo across his chest, as Cristo bent forward from the blow and was off balance, cutting him across the back of the legs and as he fell to his knees Duncan knocked Cristo's sword out of his hand.  
  
Cristo turned to face Duncan "you have no idea what she is.do you Highlander.or how to help her now.you should have let me take her head and spared her the pain that is to come" Duncan's held his sword over his head "whatever is to come we'll face it together" they were the final words Cristo heard as Duncan brought his sword down for the final blow, severing Cristo's head from his body.  
  
As the quickening exploded around Duncan, Methos rushed from the building where he had been watching, to where Dani was lying, he put his hands under her arms and dragged her towards the building, he then put himself between Dani and Duncan, shielding her from the force of the quickening. As it died down Methos moved Dani's hands away from the wound, Dani groaned as Methos moved the torn clothing to look at the wound beneath, he looked up as Duncan stumbled over to them and shook his head.  
  
Duncan laid his sword on the ground and sat down beside Dani, "Doesn't look to good does it?" she said as Duncan lifted her so that she could rest against him. "Everything will be all right.don't try to talk" Duncan said as he stroked her hair "I had to go Duncan.you do understand? I couldn't let her die" a single tear slowly rolled down her face. Duncan's eyes misted as he fought back his emotions, Methos put his hand on Duncan's shoulder before walking away his hands in his pockets and his head bent forward, leaving them alone.  
  
"I understand" Duncan vision started to blur. He looked down into her smiling face but he knew that the life he could see in her eyes was starting to fade. "Thank you" she said faintly.  
  
"What for?" he asked, "For the time we've had.you will remember me Duncan won't you? .But only the good memories Duncan." Dani could see the tears in his eyes "Promise me". He stroked her face "I promise".  
  
"Duncan?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I know we only had a short time.but it's been the best week of my life," she said. Duncan took hold of her hand and held it to his lips. "But even if someone offered me to live forever.or a short life but to have known you.I'd take the short time with you" Dani's words trailed off as she let out her last breathe she was still smiling as she slowly closed her eyes. Duncan pulled her close to him caressing her hair; a tear finally broke free and fell onto Dani's hair as he rocked her gently in his arms.  
  
Methos had been watching from the shadows and see Duncan pull Dani close to him, realised what had happened. He didn't want to intrude but he knew that they had to leave before anyone became interested in what was happening. With his hands in his pockets Methos walked slowly over to Duncan, putting his hand on his shoulder "We need to get out of here MacLeod"  
  
Duncan continued to hold Dani close, rocking gently back and forth; he didn't look up at Methos "I failed her, Methos.I failed" was all Duncan could say.  
  
"You did all you could Mac.it was her choice.no one could've stopped her" Methos scanned the area "Come on MacLeod" Duncan laid Dani gently on the ground and got to his feet. He picked up her lifeless body and followed Methos to the car. Methos opened the rear door and Duncan laid her body gently onto the backseat covering her with his coat that Methos handed to him. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Duncan's Loft  
  
Joe and Richie had returned to the loft after getting Joe checked out at the hospital and were waiting for Duncan and Methos. Richie stopped in mid sentence as he sensed another Immortal and Joe followed Richie's gaze towards the elevator, as the gate lifted Joe moved towards the elevator but he stopped in his tracks as Duncan's coat fell to the ground as he walked into the loft, it was then that he saw the blood on Dani's chest "She doesn't look so good Mac.hadn't you better take her to the hospital," Joe exclaimed. Duncan didn't acknowledge Joe's presences; he just walked passed staring straight ahead, Joe moved closer but when he saw the tears in Duncan's eyes, he stopped.  
  
Joe then went to follow him but he felt a restraining hand as Methos took hold of his arm "It's too late for that Joe" Methos said quietly. They both watched as Duncan laid Dani gently on the sofa brushing away the hair that had fallen across her face. "Then you should've left her for the cops MacLeod" Joe said. Methos sighed and put his arm around Joe steering him towards the kitchen "Duncan didn't want to leave her, Joe".  
  
Joe ran his hand through his hair and gave Methos a confused look "But she's dead.he can't do anything for her now."  
  
Methos smiled back "Well, Joe.Technically that's true."  
  
"Technically?" Joe questioned.  
  
Methos glanced round to see if Richie or Duncan were going to come to his assistance but he could see that Richie was having a tough enough time trying to talk to Duncan, who was sat on the coffee table staring at Dani. Richie's reward for his effort was one word answers or silence. 'I could do with your help on this one MacLeod' Methos thought trying to find a way not to tell Joe the whole truth but one look at Joe's face he realised he had no choice.  
  
Methos picked up the empty coffee pot that was on the counter and started to walk to the sink but Joe moved front of him "Well?" Methos put down the coffee pot "Okay.Okay.She's not going to stay dead Joe." Methos stepped around Joe and started to fill the coffee pot with water. "She an Immortal? But how do you know?" Joe asked.  
  
Methos stared at the wall as the coffee pot filled with water "Well.sometimes Joe.we can sense those with the potential"  
  
"The potential to be an Immortal? Do all you guy's have this ability?" Methos crossed to the coffee machine filling it and switching it on "Yes.well most of us can recognise it".  
  
"So why did Cristo believe Dani was Louisa?" Joe asked following Methos as he walked over to where Duncan and Richie were. "He was mad Joe.he believed that she was Louisa reborn and I suppose.because he could probably sense her Immortality. he thought that they could have eternity together." Methos then explained the rest of the night's events to Joe and Richie.  
  
Joe listened quietly until Methos had finished "Did she know?" he asked sitting down in the nearest chair.  
  
"No, Mac hoped that he could protect her from it.that her immortality would never be triggered"  
  
Duncan lent forward and gently stroked Dani's face. "I wanted to give her a chance to live a normal life.but I failed"  
  
"So this is her first awakening?" Joe asked.  
  
Methos smiled "Nothing gets past you Joe.does it"  
  
"I'm so sorry Mac.but from the sound of it you did all you could" Ritchie said patting Duncan on the shoulder.  
  
Duncan looked round at Joe "But it wasn't enough was it.Cristo nearly killed both of us, if it hadn't been for Methos"  
  
"Hey.I didn't do much.just evened the odds.Anyway I owed him.Coffee anyone?"  
  
"I'll get it, I need to do something" Duncan said getting to his feet.  
  
"How long before she revives?" asked Joe.  
  
"The first time is always the longest.but soon." Methos said perching on the arm of the sofa. Duncan handed round the cups of coffee "what do you think Cristo meant about sparing her the pain?" Duncan said as he handed the last cup to Methos "I don't know.but I don't think he was talking about her Immortality".  
  
They all fell silent as Dani's body shuddered as she took her first breath as an Immortal. Duncan rushed over to her, kneeing down on the floor beside the sofa, when her eyes shot open the first thing she saw was him. "It's all right don't be frightened" he said softly as he smooth her hair. Dani sat up wide-eyed looking around the room it was obvious that she was confused "How.How did I get here? What's that noise?" Dani said as she grimmest with pain gasping her hands to her head "Don't worry the pain should easy in a moment" Duncan said as he ran his hand down her cheek. He then looked over to where Methos was standing and gestured with his eyes for them all to leave.  
  
Methos knew that it was never easy explaining things to a new Immortal and an audience would only make it more difficult, he nodded his agreement to Duncan. He then walked over to Joe patting his arm "Come on Joe.we better be going.I'll take you home".  
  
"But I." Joe broke off the sentence as he realised from Methos's face, that he was trying to give Duncan some privacy. He then turned to Richie "I need to stop by the bar.I'll buy you both a beer.if you help with the delivery" Richie and Joe followed Methos into the elevator "Call you tomorrow Mac" said Richie as Methos lowered the gate. As the elevator disappeared down to the dojo, Duncan and Dani were alone in the loft. "Duncan, what's happening? How did I get here?" Dani searched his eyes for answers.  
  
He could see the terror in her eyes "Calm down it's all right.I brought you here," Duncan lent forward to put his arms around her but she pulled away. Dani looked down at her chest, she could see that it was covered in blood, the memory of the sword in her chest came flooding back; she ripped open her blouse franticly searching for the wound. Duncan grabbed her hands "Dani, look at me.Look at me" he said sternly, Dani looked up at him.  
  
Duncan stroked her face and looked deep into her eyes "You're Immortal, Dani" she just kept staring at him. Then she spoke her voice trembling "How...How did this happen?" tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Nobody knows why it happens.but when some people die.a violent death they become Immortal.You're one of them.one of Us" He gestured to himself. Dani's body began to shake; Duncan put his arms around her, she didn't resist and he pulled her closer to him. Their embrace lasted until Dani couldn't cry anymore; Duncan felt her body relax as sleep overtook her. He picked her up gently and carried her over to the bed placing her down; he removed her bloodstained blouse and shoes and pulled the cover over her.  
  
Duncan left her sleeping 'your life has changed forever.but I'll be here for you.through all the changes you must make' he thought as he poured himself a brandy. He walked back to the bed and stood watching her sleep, sipping the brandy he enjoyed the warmth it gave to him 'you look so peaceful.I wish you never had to go through this. I wish you never had to know about the Game' he thought. He bent forward and kissed her lightly on her lips; she stirred slightly from the warmth of his touch but didn't wake.  
  
Duncan went over to the sofa stretching out he let his mind wander back through the events of the last few days, he watched the sky lighten as dawn approached, sleep hadn't come and he'd stopped trying. The events of the past few days had played over and over again in his mind, there was nothing he could've done to prevent any of it, so why did he feel that he had failed. But what of Dani, she needed to learn how to survive as part of the Game. Cristo's words came back to him "you have no idea what she is.do you Highlander.or how to help her now.you should have let me take her head and spared her the pain of what is to come" what had Cristo meant. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
The sound of Dani waking brought Duncan to his feet; he went over to the bed just as she opened her eyes. "Good morning.did you sleep all right?" Duncan smiled at her.  
  
"You look awful!" Dani said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Thanks.Coffee?"  
  
Dani reached for the robe Duncan had left on the bed, she slipped it on as she got up from the bed. "Duncan, I need you to be honest with me.how will all this effect my life?"  
  
Duncan took her hands in his, smiling weakly at her as he sat on the edge of the bed Dani sat down beside him. Duncan looked into her eyes "I'm afraid everything has changed.I had hoped that you wouldn't have to face this" Dani reached out and caressed his face "you did everything you could to protect me from Cristo.but you couldn't have known this would happen.could you?" Duncan dropped his eyes "I had an idea.you see Immortals not only can sense each other.but some can sense those with the potential of becoming Immortal."  
  
"So if it's only a potential how do they become Immortal?" Dani asked  
  
"Immortality is triggered by the shock of a violent death."  
  
Dani pulled away from him and walked over to the window looking out on deserted street below "Why, didn't you tell me?.Warn me?" Duncan went over to her placing his hands on her shoulders "I didn't tell you because.well because.I hoped that this would never happen.If Cristo hadn't stabbed you.you may never have become Immortal.Your life would have been unchanged.I didn't want to rob you of that chance.But now.I have to tell you everything". Dani turned to him "Duncan, I'm scared.What will all this mean?" Duncan put his arms around her and kissed her hair "I will explain everything.but there's no rush.we have plenty of time" he said stroking her face "Everything's going to be alright".  
  
Dani put her hands up to his face and let her fingers run through his hair gently she pulled his head down until his lips met hers. They kissed lightly at first but soon passion overtook them. Duncan swept Dani off her feet and cradled in his arms they kissed again as Duncan carried her to the bed. For the next few hours there was no Game or outside world just them.  
  
The sun was high in the sky and its warm rays were streaming through the window when they finally lay exhausted in each other's arms. Dani thought how different Duncan had seemed last night when he fought Cristo, he had seemed cold and remote nothing like the man she had just made love to, whose touch was so tender and full of love.  
  
Duncan turned towards her and kissed her "We had better get some breakfast" he said sitting up. Dani reached for her robe she walked over to the bathroom without saying anything after she had gone in Duncan went towards the kitchen. The bathroom door opened and Dani popped her head out "Croissants? Well they can't harm me now, can they?"  
  
Duncan smiled at her "OK.croissants it is" with that Dani closed the door. Duncan dressed and put a fresh pot of coffee on. Then he went out to get some fresh croissants. She had amazed him again seeming to handle the situation calmly; there was a little hostility, a little fear but she seemed to have an inner serenity.  
  
While they ate breakfast Duncan explained how the Game worked to Dani, the rules about Holy ground, only one Immortal can challenge another, the Quickening and the most important rule of the Game 'There can be only one'. Dani listened and when he had finished speaking she asked "Did I break the rules yesterday by interfering?"  
  
Duncan put his cup down "No, Cristo was breaking the rules by using mortals to weaken an opponent.you and Adam just even the playing field and if you hadn't I could've lost my head."  
  
Dani stood up and started clearing away the plates "I was thinking about dropping by the hospital.to make sure that Maria is OK" Duncan walked over to her "You know that at some point you have to let go.your life's change.Maria will have to find her own path"  
  
Dani looked up at him "I can't just drop out of her life, Duncan.she's my friend.and who I am put her in the hospital"  
  
Dani could see the alarm on Duncan's face "It's OK I'm not going to tell anyone about any of this.but I do owe her some kind of explanation.I can't just disappear"  
  
Duncan lent against the counter "Dani, you have to make a clean break at some point.they'll notice that you aren't ageing.how are you going to explain that?.Or if you cut yourself that the wound just disappears?" Dani crossed the room and stood in front of Duncan, she put her arms around his neck and looked up at him "I'll think of something.I can't just walk out on her, Duncan"  
  
"OK, I'll come with you"  
  
"No, Duncan.I want to do this alone."  
  
Duncan pulled her closer to him leant forward and kissed her "OK, but be careful there are others out there just waiting to take your head.If you sense anyone.go to a public place and call me.We'll start your training when you get back."  
  
Dani smiled at him "I better be going" just then the elevator groaned into life and Dani's head began to buzz, she clasped her head with her hands "What is that?" Duncan gently took her hands away "Its OK you'll have that sensation every time an Immortal comes within range.it's how we know when another one of us is around" the gate on the elevator lifted and Richie stepped out "Everything OK, Mac?"  
  
"Everything is fine Rich.Dani was a little startled by your arrival"  
  
"So are all your friends Immortal?"  
  
"No, Adam and Richie are but Joe's isn't" Dani pulled away "Well that explains a lot" she went to get her coat "I won't be long" as she went towards the door Duncan called after her "If you sense anyone..." Dani raised her eyebrows and finished what he was about to say "I know go to a public place and call you" and with that she left.  
  
Richie poured himself a coffee and lifted the pot towards Duncan who shook his head. "She seems to be handling all this rather well" Richie walked over to the sofa and sat on the arm, he could see the worry in Duncan's eyes as he sat down in the chair "I think maybe a little too well" Duncan replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- City Hospital  
  
Dani pushed open the door to Maria's hospital room, Maria was sat up in the bed with her eyes closed, Dani walked quietly over to the bed but the sound of the door closing woke Maria "Hi" said Dani as she sat in the chair next to the bed. "Dani.I've been so worried.are you OK?" Maria replied Dani took hold of her hand "I'm fine Maria.are you all right? Dani replied, she could see tears starting to form in Maria's eyes "That man.I thought.he was going to kill me" Dani stood up and put her arms around her "It's Ok.It's Ok.he's not going to hurt you ever again" Maria pulled back "But.But how do you know that?"  
  
Dani looked down at the bed this wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought, "Trust me.he won't hurt anyone again" Dani sat back in the chair "So the police have caught him?" Maria's eyes seemed to be pleading for answers "No.they didn't...he's dead Maria.but you can't tell anyone what I've just told you.promise me Maria" Dani could see that Maria wanted to ask more, Dani put her head in her hands "Alright.I won't tell anyone.are you sure your OK?" Dani looked up and smiled weakly "Just a headache.I just can't seem to shift it" Maria gently rested her hand on Dani's head "Maybe you should get some rest.you don't look so good".  
  
Dani stood up "You're the one in hospital.shouldn't that be my line? Your always trying to look after me Maria.I'm a big girl you know.It's good to see you looking better.I'll come by tomorrow and we can talk some more" they hugged each other and Dani left the hospital. She decided to take a walk through the park to try and clear her head. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Duncan became aware of the presence of another Immortal and put the book he was reading down on the coffee table. The door to the loft opened and Dani walked in "Do you ever get used to that feeling?" she said. Duncan stood up with his head on one side she noticed that his eyes seemed to hold both worry and anger. "Where have you been?" This annoyed Dani as it sounded like he was scolding a child, at first she thought about not telling him but when she looked into his deep brown eyes her resolve crumbled. "I decided to take a walk after seeing Maria.it was a little more difficult than thought it would be.sorry I didn't realise the time". Dani could see that he was already dressed for a workout. "I'll get changed" she said, Duncan didn't say anything but Dani noticed that he had his sword and a black case laid on the coffee table in front of him. For the first time everything became very real to her, this was her life now. Nothing was said as she changed into her sweats and followed Duncan down to the Dojo. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
The Dojo was eerily silent when they entered usually this time in the afternoon it would be alive with activity but Duncan had closed the dojo for the afternoon. Duncan walked into the centre of the room; Dani could see that his face had become very serious; she joined him standing a few feet away.  
  
Duncan held the black case in his arms "I want you to have this" Dani stepped forward undoing the sliver clasps on the case and slowly lifted the lid. "Wow!" Dani exclaimed. Inside the case nestled in the white silk was a sword the hilt was golden with the blade concealed within an ivory blue and gold scabbard. Dani gently removed it from the case. Duncan put the case to one side and picked up his sword. "This looks really expensive.I can't take it" she said.  
  
"You must.unless you have one you haven't told me about.You can't be without a sword.not now.it has to be part of who you are now.Take it out from the scabbard"  
  
Dani removed the sword, she could see that it was shaped the same as Duncan's but the handle was different. She held it in front of her; she went to touch the blade.  
  
Duncan put out his arm "No.only ever handle a sword by the handle never put your hand on the blade" he said, as Dani held the sword, she was surprised that it wasn't heavy.  
  
Duncan backed away from her moving his sword rhythmically from side to side "Take the sword in your right hand and move it.get the feel of the blade" Dani did as Duncan said moving the blade feeling how it cut through the air. "Now try to attack me" Dani hesitated, Duncan thrust his sword at her she only just managed to deflect the blow with her sword "Good, but you can't hesitate or you're dead.Again"  
  
Dani's arms were aching by the time Duncan said, "That's enough for today" Dani was really relived, she hadn't want to ask to stop, Duncan had been so serious, his eyes had been eerily empty, he seemed a completely different person to the man she made love with this morning. Dani left Duncan to tidy the dojo while she went up to the loft.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Dani let the warm water cascade over her aching muscles, she had thought that she was fit but today had been really hard work. 'I don't know if I can do this.' She thought 'what would Li Tse say about all this?' She smiled to herself as Li Tse's voice filled her head 'Always look for the good in your life.forget the bad.life's too beautiful, little one'. She had tried to follow what he had taught her but these last few days had been a real test, looking for the good, well finding Duncan was one but she was sure Li Tse would say that still being alive was the main one. Would he still have said that if he knew how she was going to have to live from now on?  
  
Suddenly, she was overcome with feelings of despair, fear and sadness, she crumpled to the ground sitting on the floor of the shower, as the water cascaded around her, she hugged her knees and sobbed, 'With others around it's so easy to fool them but when your alone you have to face your demons, face your true feelings' she thought.  
  
When Dani came out of the bathroom Duncan could see that her eyes were red from crying, he walked over and put his arms around her. Dani had hoped that the sound of the running water had disguised her sobbing but by Duncan's reaction, she knew that it hadn't. As he pulled her closer she could feel that she was losing control again, she went to pull away but Duncan just held her tighter "Your not alone with this.talk to me" Dani's eyes started to cloud over and she felt the tears starting to form. Duncan could feel that she was trying to coke back the tears, he pulled back just enough so that he could gently raise her face to look at him, gently he wiped away the single tear that had just starting to fall. Looking into his eyes through the mist of tears that was threatening to overwhelm her "I'm sorry.it's just all becoming very real.what my life will be like."  
  
"Your doing fine.I'm proud of you" Dani buried her face into Duncan's chest and he caressed her hair "Shall we go out for something to eat?" Duncan asked. Dani looked up at him "I'm not hungry.would you mind if I had a lay down.I've had a headache since yesterday.and I can't seem to shift it.but you go" Duncan brushed her cheek with his hand "Are you sure?" Dani nodded "I'm not much company at the moment anyway", Duncan watched as she walked over to the bed, he picked up his coat and looked back at Dani before he left.  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
Joe looked up as Duncan entered the bar "Hey Mac.how's it going" Duncan smiled as he walked over to where Joe was sat. Joe could sense that something was troubling Duncan "What's up Mac.you look like something troubling you?" Duncan pulled out the chair opposite Joe, turned it round and sat with his arms folded across the backrest "Joe.have you ever known for Immortals to get headaches?" Joe looked at him quizzically "who's got the headache?"  
  
Duncan ran his hands over his face "Dani.she's had it since yesterday" Joe sat back in his chair "I can't say that I ever have.I could do some checking.but she has been through a lot lately, Mac"  
  
"I know Joe.but something just doesn't feel right" Duncan said as he stood up "You not going to stay for a drink Mac?" Duncan shook his head "No.I want to see if Dani's OK.call me if you find anything" 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
The Dojo - the next morning  
  
Dani managed to block the blows that Duncan was raining down on her, they had been working out for nearly an hour, Dani was finding it a struggle to keep her mind focused on Duncan, images of blood, torn flesh and bodies laying in mud flashed into her mind, Duncan's sword made it through Dani's defence catching her on the arm, she stumbled backwards, her eyes trying to focus on Duncan "Are you all right?" Duncan asked as he went to her side "I'm fine.just lost my concentration for a moment" Duncan took her hand away from the wound he had just inflicted on her, it wasn't bad and was already healing. "Your not still troubled with that headache.are you?" Dani smiled at him "No.I'm fine.just not as fit as I though I was" Duncan heard her words but somehow he knew that she wasn't telling him the truth.  
  
After the training session Dani and Duncan returned to the loft. Duncan went to the refrigerator taking out a jug of orange juice, he poured two glasses handing one to Dani. "Have I improved?" she asked. He smiled at her "A little but you have to remember you'll be facing people.who have been living by the sword for centuries."  
  
"I think you've made that point earlier" Dani said finishing her drink "Duncan.I need to get some more of my things from my apartment and before you say it I want to do this on my own"  
  
Duncan shook his head "Do you still not get it, you're not ready to go alone"  
  
Dani walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes "I do understand but I have to live my life Duncan" as he went to speak, Dani put a finger to his lips "As we agreed you're my teacher only when we are in the Dojo, here it's different" Duncan could see that there was no way he would change her mind "OK, but come straight back here.no detours.I've got some errands to run myself I'll see you here later, if your not here.when I get back.I'll come and find you"  
  
"All right.I'll have a quick shower before I go."  
  
Duncan watched her disappear into the bathroom 'come on Joe call' he thought looking over at the phone. Dani closed the bathroom door and crumpled to the ground holding her head. She didn't come out until Duncan had left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- Sometime later  
  
Dani opened the door to the loft she knew that Duncan was there as she had sensed him. As she walked in she could see Duncan sat on the sofa with a couple of bags on the floor in front of him. "You going somewhere?" she asked.  
  
"I thought we would take a little trip," he said standing up. "Where are we going?"  
  
Duncan picked up the bags and motioned her back towards the door "Just a little place I know where I don't have to worry when you're out of my sight". "But what about the Dojo?"  
  
"Richie will keep an eye on the Dojo.so no problem" he said as he shooed her out the door.  
  
Duncan guided her to the TBird putting the bags in the back he said "Get in" Dani found herself doing just that, as there seemed no point in arguing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- River's edge some hours later  
  
Duncan pulled the TBird into the clearing beside the highway, there was a small boat moored at the waters edge "Are you going to tell me where we're going" Dani asked. "Nope" was Duncan's only reply as he took the bags towards the small boat. Dani stood by the TBird watching him "Well, come on" he said gesturing for her to join him, "You didn't say anything about getting in a boat" Duncan walked back up the bank to where Dani was standing. "Your not frightened of boats are you?" he could see that she had a tight grip on the door handle, he managed prise her hands away from the handle "No.I'm not frightened of boats.just the water.I can't swim". Duncan smiled at her "It's perfectly safe.I've been coming here for years and I've never lost anyone yet"  
  
Taking hold of her hands Duncan started to walk her towards the boat. "I'll hold the boat while you get in.I won't let go until your settled.OK?" Dani tentatively stepped into the boat and sat down, Duncan could see that she was nervous "OK, the boat will rock just a little as I get in" she nodded but held tightly onto the sides of the boat.  
  
Duncan settled himself down and began to paddle "You know that the water can't harm you. you're Immortal remember?"  
  
"I've had many years of being frightened.and only a few days being Immortal so forgive me if it takes a while to get used to it." They had been travelling for sometime when Duncan looked over his shoulder and noticed that Dani had finally left go of the sides of the boat. Her eyes seem to sparkle with wonderment as she gazed at her surroundings. 'Wow.it's beautiful here' she thought. Having lived only within the city she had never seen so much open space, Dani signed "It's so beautiful here.so quiet" Duncan looked back at Dani raising his eyebrows he said "The best is yet to come".  
  
As the boat rounded the bend in the river Dani got her first glimpse of the island "Is that where we're going?" Duncan could see the sparkle in her eyes "It's amazing". Duncan paddled the boat to the shore and helped Dani get out. "Is this yours?"  
  
"Yeah, a little old perhaps but it's all mine" Duncan said getting the bags from the boat; he followed Dani up to the cabin. "So who built it?" Dani said as Duncan opened the door "I did with a little help from a friend"  
  
"So why bring me all this way?" Dani said as she watched Duncan unlocked the cabin "This is one place I won't have to worry if you wander off" he put the bags down and turned to her "So what do you think of the place?"  
  
Dani looked around just like the loft it was tastefully furnished but with a rustic charm "Not bad.for an old man" Duncan when to tickle her but she moved quickly out of his reach "All right.it's very beautiful but why here?" Duncan walked over to her and put his arms around her waist "Because this is Holy ground.no Immortal can fight here.We can relax and just be us" he planted a kiss on her nose, which she wrinkled "And now you know I can't swim I'm trapped here.So now you have me trapped on your island.what are you going to do with me?" she smiled up at him. Duncan's face broke into a broad grin "Well, I could give you the guided tour"  
  
"And where would we start" Dani asked. Duncan kissed her lightly on the lips and with his hands still around her waist he walked backwards into the cabin "Well.I always think that the bedroom is a good place to start".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
It was just getting light when Dani awoke, she turned over and could just see Duncan's face in the dim light which was just coming through the window, she could see that he was asleep not wanting to disturb him, she quietly got out of bed and put on her clothes. Dani walked out onto the porch she sat on the steps and looked out across the water; the sky beyond the mountains had just started to glow red with the approaching dawn. The water was still except for the few ripples made by two ducks as they glided across the surface, the mountains were clearly visible in the water. As she watched the sun rising over the mountains her thoughts turned to the images she had seen from both Duncan and Adam. She wanted to tell Duncan what she had seen but she remembered Li Tse's words "Never tell anyone what you see.promise me that you will never speak with anyone else about this.most people will never understand and some will try and take it from you" the last part of his words she had never understood and although she pressed him for the answer many times all he would say is 'in time all will become clear, little one'. 'It would've been nice to get a straight answer from him.once in awhile' she smiled to herself.  
  
Lost in her thoughts Dani hadn't heard the door to the cabin open, Duncan sat down quietly next to her on the steps "Hey, what are you doing out here it's freezing"  
  
"I couldn't sleep.the birds woke me" she sighed "It's so beautiful here I just couldn't sit inside" Duncan stood up and went back inside, he came back with a blanket which he wrapped around her shoulders "Thank you, Duncan.for bringing me here.this really is a special place.I've never seen a sun rise like this?" Duncan put his arm around her "There will be many more for you to see" as they sat quietly watching the new day dawn Dani laid her head onto Duncan's shoulder.  
  
The days on the island were long; Duncan found Dani every morning sitting on the steps of the cabin watching the sunrise. Several days they worked on Dani's sword technique but mainly they spent their time exploring the island, Duncan began to feel that he was seeing the island and it's surroundings for the first time, as Dani's excitement was infectious. It had been a long time since Duncan had laugh so much as he tried to teach Dani to paddle the boat several times they nearly ended up in the water before they made it back to the shore. When they finally reached the shore they climbed out of the boat and collapse laughing on the ground in each other's arms.  
  
After they had eaten one night Dani cleared the table, when she had finished she looked for Duncan but couldn't find him in the cabin or on the porch. Dani was about to go back in when out of the corner of her eye she saw the light of a campfire flickering by the waters edge. She walked slowly down the steps towards the firelight, she found Duncan sitting on a log by the waters edge watching the sunset "What are you thinking about?" she asked as she sat down beside him, slipping her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"This is our last night alone together.we must leave tomorrow" Duncan said while the twig in his hand traced patterns in the sand "I wish that we could stay.but our lives are not here" he said turning to face her.  
  
Dani rested her hand onto Duncan's knee "But our lives are here now.We still have tonight" she turned his face towards her and their lips met. He responded to her touch, dropping the stick and he folded his arms around her kissing her passionately, they slipped off the log onto the sand in front of the fire. His hands traced the shape of her body, she writhed under his touch; her hands unbuttoned his shirt allowing her hands to trace the muscles beneath. They made love by the flickering light of the campfire, the light sending shadows of their bodies dancing around the cabin.  
  
They lay in each others arms warmed by the heat from each other and the fire but as the fire burned down Duncan picked Dani up in his arms and carried her back to the cabin. That night they didn't sleep; they wanted to make every minute last forever.  
  
Dawn came all to soon and the first rays of the sun found them lying in each other's arms watching the new day dawn. Duncan packed the boat as Dani walked along the shore for the last time; she stood looking out at the water. Duncan put the last bag in the boat and turned to see where Dani had wandered off to, he smile to himself he could see that her face it looked relaxed, something he hadn't seen since she became an Immortal and she hadn't complained of a headache since they had got to the island. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck. "Come on.we have to go" 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
On the journey back from the island Dani snuggled up to Duncan as they got closer to Seacouver Dani whispered in Duncan's ear "Duncan.would you mind if when we get back.if I went to see Maria.I haven't seen her in a while" Duncan turned to her and smiled "Sure.I'll drop you there on the way through.check on the dojo and Richie.and pick you up later" Dani kissed him and snuggled back down.  
  
They arrived at the hospital a little after noon, Duncan pulled the TBird into the main entrance; Dani kissed him lightly on the lips before getting out of the car. Duncan leaned across the seats "If you sense anyone." Dani smiled as she finished his sentence "I know.find Holy ground or a crowded place and call you" Duncan smiled back and raised his hand "don't slam the." Dani pushed the door and it closed with a loud bang "the door" Duncan said to no one. He watched her as she walked into the hospital before putting the TBird into gear and heading for the dojo.  
  
The Dojo  
  
Duncan sensed the presences of another Immortal as he entered the dojo; Richie was in the middle of the room working out with a quarterstaff, his skin glistening with perspiration. Richie stopped when he sensed another Immortal and turned to face the door. "Mac.your back" Duncan looked around "Yeah.I'm back.were you expecting someone else?" Richie walked over to the wall placing the quarterstaff back into the rack. "Where's Dani?" Richie asked as he joined Duncan as he walked with bags in hand to the elevator "I dropped her at the hospital.she want to see how her friend Maria is doing.anything happen while I was gone?" Richie lowered the gate then leaned against the wall of the elevator "not much.Oh.I had to ban Baxter and his buddies.they got a little out of hand again.I hope you don't mind" Richie said as he lifted the gate, Duncan raised his eyebrows and smiled at Richie "Nope.they were warned last time.did they give you much trouble?" Duncan said as he walked over to the bed putting the bags down next to it.  
  
Richie took a bottled water from the refrigerator and after taking a long drink he turned to Duncan "So how did it go on the island.or shouldn't I ask" Richie laughed as he threw Duncan a bottle, Duncan then explained how Dani had relaxed and the headaches had seemed to disappear "Anything else happen here?" Duncan asked as he had the feeling that there was something else troubling Richie "well.yesterday I was out the back working on my bike...when I sensed some one.but no one showed themselves.it's probably nothing to worry about"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- City Hospital  
  
As Dani pushed the door open to Maria's hospital room, Maria waved and smiled at her. "Hi.you're looking better" Dani said as she walked over to the bed, she lent over and hugged Maria. As Dani moved back to sit in the chair next to the bed Maria could see that her friend was troubled "Is there something troubling you? .you're not looking too good" Dani smiled weakly "I'm fine.just got back to town.Duncan took me to his cabin in the mountains.we started out really early.so I'm a little tired" Maria took Dani by the hand and looking into her eyes asked "It's more than that isn't it?" Dani really want to tell Maria all that had happened to her but she could hear Duncan's voice warning her not to "It's been a mad few weeks.and I've been getting headaches.nothing seemed to shift them.while I was on the island they all but disappeared.but we've only been back in the city for less than an hour and they've started again" Dani replied. Maria knew that her friend wasn't going to tell her anymore, well at least for now, so she turned to a subject that she knew Dani would talk about "So when am I going to me this new mystery man of yours.what was his name again?" A broad smile came across Dani's face and Maria saw her eyes light up with just the thought of him "his name is Duncan.Duncan MacLeod" Dani explained a little about Duncan "he'll be picking me up later.so you can meet him then" it was then that Dani noticed that Maria's eyes were distant and didn't seem to be focusing on her, she reached out to touch her "Maria.are you all right? .Maria" suddenly Maria started to shake violently Dani looked around for the emergency button but in her panic she couldn't find it, so she rushed into the hall calling for help. Several nurses rushed to the room pushing Dani aside, there was a lot of shouting and more people and machines came in, Dani was pinned against the wall just watching as they frantically worked to try and revive Maria.  
  
Then the moment Dani had dreaded came, a voice came from the sea of faces, "That's enough.I calling it.time of death 16:05.all agreed?" Dani wanted to shout that she didn't agree but her words dried in her throat, her legs became like rubber that wouldn't hold her body weight and she sank slowly to the floor; silently her lips said "no" over and over again. The people left the room as quickly as they had come, only one nurse remained she was straitening the bedclothes around Maria. Dani used the wall to help her to stand and walk silently over to the bed, the nurse came around the bed to try and stop her "come with me.there's nothing more we could do" Dani shook the nurse's hand off her arm "please.I just want to see.to say goodbye" Dani said as the tears welled up in her eyes, the nurse could see the grief on Dani's face "I'll be right outside.just call me if you want anything" the nurse said as she left the room.  
  
Dani took hold of Maria's hand and smoothed her hair out with the other "Oh.Maria.why did you have go and die now.now that your safe.Cristo is gone.you wanted to know what was troubling me.I wanted to tell you but I promised not to.well I suppose I can tell you now.you see.all this has happened because of me.the man Cristo thought I was someone he loved and he did all of this to get me to be with him" Dani wiped away the tear that was rolling down her cheek. "You might not believe this.but I died that night.Cristo killed me.yeah I did say killed.that's when I found out that I'm Immortal.can you believe that.I know.it's like something out of a fairy story or something.Oh Maria this should never have happened" Dani stroked Maria's cheek "you where the innocent in all of this and now.your gone" Dani put the side rail down and lifted Maria's head until it was resting on her shoulder, she then rocked back and forth as her tears fell unchecked.  
  
Dani didn't know how long she had been there but suddenly she felt panic rising in her, she knew that she had to get out of there and find Duncan. She gently laid Maria down, soothing out her hair; she kissed her on the cheek "I will never forget you.my friend.no matter how long I live.goodbye Maria". Dani pushed passed the nurse who was waiting outside the room, Dani could feel the pain in her head growing, her mind was crowded with thoughts and images making it hard for her to think.  
  
Dani barged her way through the people at the entrance to the hospital, finally she was in the fresh air, her head was spinning and tears blurred her vision, she stood for a moment trying to work out which direction to run in. As her thoughts cleared a little she started running, she had gone some distance from the hospital when she sensed another Immortal, she was looking around as she ran when she ran straight into a well dressed man of about 50 carrying a sliver tipped can and white hair, Dani looked up in panic into a pair of cold green eyes "and where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked his hands holding onto her arms. Dani was nearly overcome by the images of death, pain and betrayal that they seemed to flow from his eyes to her mind, Dani managed to break free from his grasp, in her panic she saw a church on the street, she ran across the busy street, horns blew as she dodge around the traffic. Dani closed the heavy wooden door behind her, she quickly looked around, realised that she knew this church, it had been her sanctuary before it was St Mark's, she made her way to the altar and climbed underneath the cloth into the small hole between the pillars that held up the altar.  
  
She seemed to be there for sometime her heart had slowly gone back to it's regular beat when she heard footsteps getting closer. She held her breath and hoped that they would pass her by, but they stopped in front of the altar. The cloth was lifted slowly and Dani's heart began to beat faster but instead of the strange Immortal it was the friendly face of Father Peter "What are you doing in there again.my child" Dani took hold of the priests hand and climbed out "Oh Father" Dani collapsed into his arms and in between the sobs she managed to tell him about Maria dying and about being chased by the strange man, the only thing she didn't tell him was the man was an Immortal. As Dani spoke with Father Peter her mind started to clear and she remembered what Duncan had told about calling him "Father.can I use your phone.I need to call a friend.he will come and get me" Father Peter showed her into the vestry and left her to make her call.  
  
The Loft  
  
Richie was in the middle of telling Duncan all about what had happened with Baxter when the phone rang, Richie was closest so he answered "Dani.calm down.calm down.Mac's here" Richie said as he handed the phone to Duncan "What's happened?" Duncan asked. Dani told him about Maria dying and that she had run out of the hospital right into another Immortal "Where are you now?" the concern obvious in Duncan's voice "Stay there.I'll be there in 5 minutes.now don't move" Duncan put the phone down and picked up his coat "Mac.what's happening?" Richie asked "Maria died.Dani panic.and ran.right into another Immortal.she's in St Mark's Church.I'm going to get her" Richie shook his head "Man. that sucks.need any help?" Duncan looked back over his shoulder as he reached the door "no.I'll be back shortly".  
  
St Mark's  
  
When Duncan entered the church he felt the presence of an Immortal, he made his way to the vestry where he found Dani and Father Peter. "Father Peter.thank you for taking care of her" Duncan said as Father Peter walked towards him "my pleasure Duncan.she is still a little shaken.it would be best to take her home now" Duncan walked over to Dani who stood up and flung her arms around him "Oh Duncan.Maria is gone.I had to watch her go.and there was nothing I could do" Dani sobbed. Duncan held her tightly to him, his hand smoothing her hair as she buried her face into his chest. "Come we should go" he said softly, Dani nodded and looked up at him "but what about the man?" Duncan wiped away the remaining tears "will talk about that later" Duncan said. Dani hadn't noticed but Father Peter had remained in the room with them, Dani nodded and went over to where Father Peter was standing "Thank you Father" Father Peter smiled warmly at her "This is God's house and you are always welcome.but you don't have to hide under the altar every time".  
  
Duncan walked over to them putting his arm around Dani "time to go.thanks again Father", as Duncan walked Dani through the church he asked "what did the man look like", Dani looked over her shoulder to make sure that Father Peter hadn't followed them "he had white hair.he was well dress and about 50.I think and he had green eyes" Duncan stopped "did he say anything?" Dani shook her head "not really.I didn't give him the chance" Duncan opened the church door "I'll check with Joe in the morning.see if he can tell us who it was". Duncan took Dani by the hand and led her towards where the TBird was parked as they got to the gate to the churchyard; they both felt the presences of another Immortal. Duncan pushed Dani behind him and put his hand onto his sword that was concealed within his coat as he stepped out of the churchyard. "I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod" but there was no response, after a short while Duncan became aware that he could no longer feel the other Immortal, he walked back to Dani, taking her hand he led her to the TBird.  
  
The Dojo  
  
It was late afternoon; Duncan was going through a workout with Richie, when they both became aware of the presences of another Immortal. They turned towards the door as well dressed man with a sliver tipped cane and white hair entered the dojo, Richie took up a defensive stance but Duncan put his hand on Richie's arm, moving him out of the way, as he walked towards the white haired Immortal "Robert.Robert Hamilton?" the white hair Immortal put his arms out to his sides with the palms facing Richie and Duncan and said "In the flesh dear boy". Duncan walked over and they shook hands "It's been a long time.what brings you to town?"  
  
"I was just going to pass through when something caught my eye.and then I found out you where living here" Robert said as he gestured around the room with a little look of disgust. Duncan smiled "it's not much.but I call it home.come up and have a drink" Richie cough and Duncan put his hand to his head "where are my manners.Robert Hamilton this is Richie Ryan".  
  
Richie shook Robert's outstretched hand "nice to meet you.Mac if you don't mind I've things to do here" Duncan was about to say something when the elevator started to descend and they all felt the presences of another Immortal. Dani raised the gate, as she walked out her eyes locked onto the cold green eyes she had seen the other night, Dani's face started to lose it's colour and she back away into the elevator, Duncan had seen her reaction and followed her into the elevator taking her by the hand. "is this the person you bumped into last night?" Duncan asked as he lead her into the dojo "yes" was the only word Dani could speak, her eyes were still transfixed on this stranger, Duncan gently moved her face around so that he could look into her eyes "then you have nothing to fear.Dani Angel this is Robert Hamilton.he's an old friend"  
  
Dani turned back to face Robert "Are you sure he knows the meaning of the word friend?" Dani said coldly, Robert extends his hand to greet her, at first Dani didn't move but when she looked over at Duncan, he frown at her, she then hesitantly puts her hand into Robert's. Suddenly, a wave of nausea flows over her as she sees the images of women and children dying, then the pain hits her, Dani pulled away quickly her hand going to her head. "Dani are you all right?" the concern evident in Duncan's voice "I'm fine.just a headache.if you don't mind Duncan.I'll go and lay down" Dani didn't wait for Duncan's reply she was already in the elevator and it was travelling to the loft.  
  
Duncan turned to Robert "I think we had better go out for that drink.just give me a minute.take a seat in the office" Duncan said gesturing towards the office as he walked to the changing room, Richie followed but didn't say anything until Duncan came out of the shower and was dressing.  
  
Richie was sat on one of the benches "Mac.it might be my imagination but Dani was fine until she shook hands with that guy?" Duncan pulled his jumper over his head "I don't know what's happening with Dani.I've got both Joe and Methos looking in to it.but nothing so far.but she did get quite a fright meeting Robert that way last night."  
  
Richie stood up putting one hand on the coat hooks "I know.but there seemed to be more to it.when she looked at him.how well do you know this guy?" Duncan was tying one of his shoelaces "We met when I was helping to run slaves on the underground railway to Canada.it must have been the late 1850s"  
  
1858  
  
The sound of barking dogs filled the woods it seemed to surround Duncan and the 6 runaway slaves he was helping "we can't stay here.follow me, stay together and keep quiet" Duncan emerged from the undergrowth he quickly scanned the area and the hunters were still some distance away, he beckoned the slaves to follow him. They kept off the main paths, they pushed on through the bushes, which scratched at their clothes and skin; no one cried out as to do so could condemn them all.  
  
It was early the next morning when they reached the bridge that span the Choptank River, Duncan motioned the slaves to wait in the bushes, he then started to walk over the bridge, he had only just crossed the half way point when he felt the presence of another Immortal. His hand went to his sword and he continued to walk slowly over the bridge. A tall man with white hair appeared out of the bushes and smiled at him "I was beginning to think you would never get here".  
  
"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.Who are you?" Duncan said as he cautiously approached the other Immortal. "Robert Hamilton.at your service" he said as he approached Duncan "There isn't much time are they with you?"  
  
"Yes.just over the bridge" Duncan said as he started to retrace his steps back over the bridge. He went to where he had left the slaves "it's all right.time to go" as soon as he had finished speaking six people dressed in clothes that were dirty and torn emerged from the bushes. They followed Duncan back over the bridge to where Robert was waiting "now you know where to take them?" Duncan asked as he checked behind him "their not far behind.so you had better get going.I'm going back try to throw the dogs off.I'll catch up with you" Duncan said a he swapped his jacket with one of the runaway slaves, Hamilton stepped forward with his hand outstretched "good luck.I think your going to need it my friend.and don't worry I'll take good care of our passengers" Duncan shook Hamilton's hand before taking off over the bridge to try and take the hounds away from Hamilton and the runaway slaves.  
  
  
  
The Dojo  
  
"So you only met him the one time?" Richie questioned. Duncan put one of his feet on the bench and tied his shoelace "no.I didn't manage to catch up with him on that run.but I met him again a couple of months later.we spent sometime drinking and gambling before going back to the railway" Duncan explained as he tied the other shoelace. "So you trust this guy?"  
  
"He's a friend Richie.he's never done anything to make me think anything else" Richie handed Duncan his coat "if you don't mind Mac when I've finished here.I join you at Joe's". Duncan started to walk out of the changing room but stopped and turned back to Richie "Yeah that's fine.can you do me a favour and check on Dani for me before you do".  
  
"No problem Mac.see you later"  
  
The loft  
  
Dani just managed to reach the bathroom before the nausea overwhelmed her. She sank to the floor her head in her hands, images crowded into her mind.  
  
Dani's eyes flickered open, the room she was in was dark except for the faint trace of moonlight creeping around the curtains, as she found herself laid in her bed, she could hear raised voices, slowly she climbed out of bed and pulled on her jeans, she forced her feet into her sneakers that were lying by the bed. Going over to the curtains she pulled them back, Li Tse was in the courtyard with another man, they were arguing but Dani couldn't hear what they were arguing about. Dani then saw the moonlight glint off some thing metal in the stranger's hand, Li Tse then brought out a sword from under his coat and sparks flew as their swords clashed. Dani rushed down to the door to the courtyard just as the stranger ran Li Tse through, as Li Tse dropped to his knees his eyes fell on Dani standing in the doorway "Run Dani.Run.Run" he shouted, Dani tried to move but her legs wouldn't work, she watched in horror as the stranger's sword came down on Li Tse's neck "NO" Dani shouted as lighting started to pour from Li Tse's neck, finally Dani's legs found the strength to move and she ran through the house, out into the street.  
  
This was where her nightmare used to end but now it continued, she was now seeing through the eyes of the stranger, she could see Li Tse's body lying on the stone floor of the courtyard. Slowly the stranger lifted his head and through his eyes, Dani could see a face reflected in a window pane. The face that stared back was Robert Hamilton "OH NO.PLEASE NO".  
  
Frantic hammering on the bathroom door brought Dani back to the present "Dani.Dani.are you all right?.open the door" Richie shouted as he tried the door handle. Dani got to her feet her whole body was shaking and unlocked the door, Richie burst into the room "What's wrong.I heard you shouting" he could see that she was shaking badly, he put his arm around her and led her back into the main room sitting her down on the bed. He returned with a brandy "here drink this" Dani took the glass in her shaking hand and drained the glass. Dani hadn't realised that she had been shouting out loud "I'm sorry Richie.but I'd really like to be alone.I don't feel to good.it's been a long day I just need to rest" Richie knew that this wasn't right he hadn't been unwell since he became Immortal. "Here you lay down.I'm going to get Mac" Dani reached up and looked Richie in the eyes "Don't.I'll be fine.I just need some sleep" Richie waited until she had fallen asleep before quietly slipping out and making his way to Joe's. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
When Richie arrived at the bar it was already quite crowded, the band was playing but he couldn't see Joe with them. As he looked around he spotted Joe sitting at a table near the stage with him was Duncan, Methos and Hamilton. As Richie approached they all turned towards him "Hey Richie.pull up a chair" said Joe pointing to an empty chair at the next table "Yeah.in a minute Joe.Mac can I have a word" Richie said as he motioned towards the bar.  
  
"Trouble?" Duncan said as he followed Richie "Not one of us.well not exactly" Richie replied as he leaned on the bar "it's Dani Mac.she's acting really kinda weird," Richie then told Duncan what had happened after he left. While they were talking neither had noticed Methos silently approached he raised his empty glass at the barman, who nodded and refilled his glass, he then stood behind Richie listening "I don't understand it Richie she seemed fine on the island.I'd better get back" he said, he then noticed Methos "have you heard of anything like this before?" Duncan asked, Methos shook his head "No.but I'll check around if you want" Duncan patted Methos on the arm "Thanks" he then walked back to the table where Joe and Robert were sitting "sorry guys.but I've got to run.Richie just reminded me of a prior engagement.Robert drop by the dojo tomorrow" Robert nodded to Duncan as he left the bar. Methos's eyes narrowed as he watched Robert there was something about this new Immortal that had his nerves on edge 'I'm not turning my back on you.friend" Methos thought as he raised his glass in return to Robert's raised glass.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
The Loft  
  
As Duncan entered the elevator in the dojo he could hear Dani shouting, he thumped the control panel trying to will the elevator to go faster. Duncan flung the gate up his eyes scanned the room; the only person in the room was Dani who was thrashing about in the bed. Duncan ran over to the bed, he could see Dani's face was etched with pain and fear, he sat on the bed taking hold of her arms "Dani.Dani.it's all right.I'm here.your safe now" he spoke softly to her, her eyes shot open and for a moment they seemed to look straight through him, she then sat up and flung her arms around him "Duncan" he held her in his arms smoothing her hair "Your safe.I'm here" the tears flowed from her as her body shook, he held her close until she had cried herself back to sleep. It was only then that he gently laid her back down on the bed and quietly went to get a drink.  
  
At first he sat on the sofa just staring into space trying to come up with an answer to what was happening, he then stretched out trying to sleep but several times during the night he was woken by Dani shouting, a few times he had tried to decipher what she was saying but he couldn't leave her in distress for long enough. Finally, he laid down beside her on the bed, Dani seemed to be comforted by his presences, he lay on his back with one arm behind his head and the other one holding her close 'I don't understand.what's happening to you' he thought.  
  
  
  
The next morning  
  
Dani awoke the next morning to find Duncan sat on the edge of the bed with a cup of coffee in his hand, he asked her about the nightmares, she told him that she didn't remember what the nightmares were about but he could tell she wasn't telling him the truth but he decided not to press her about it, for now. They enjoyed a light breakfast, as Dani didn't have much of an appetite. Duncan watched as Dani cleared the breakfast things, she seemed a little brighter today but he was sure that he could see pain in her eyes 'I'm going to find the answer' he thought to himself "Dani.I have some errands to run.will you be all right here?" Duncan smiled at her "I'll be fine.I'll just take it easy" she replied. Duncan picked up his coat and kissed her before leaving.  
  
Duncan had been gone for over an hour, Dani was sat on the sofa, she had been trying to read a book but it seemed that she just kept reading the same page over and over again. Dani put the book down on the coffee table 'I just can't concentrate.maybe a workout will help' she thought as she got up.  
  
The dojo was eerily silent when Dani came downstairs carrying her sword, she had the whole place to herself so she first practiced some moves that Duncan had show her when they were on the island, that seemed to be a long time ago now. After Dani had finished the routine with the sword she placed it on the bench, she then moved back into the centre of the room and started the Kata that Li Tse had taught to her years ago, she was lost in her movements, her mind started to clear. Dani was about half way through the Kata when she felt the presence of an Immortal; she turned towards the door expecting to see Duncan or Richie walk through "What do you want?.Duncan isn't here" Dani exclaimed as Robert Hamilton entered the dojo.  
  
Dani backed away as Hamilton walked towards her "I know it's you've I've come to see" he said. Dani could fill panic rising in her "I know you killed Li Tse.why.he was your friend" Dani stammered, a smile appeared on Hamilton's face "there are no friends in the Game.he could've lived.he only had to give me what I wanted" Hamilton replied. Dani looked over to where her sword lay in its case, she wondered if she could reach it "what did you want?" Dani asked as she slowly inched closer to her sword "you my dear.but the stubborn old fool wanted to stop me.so he had to die.just as MacLeod will.if he gets in my way" Hamilton replied in a flat emotionless voice, it was then that he noticed the sword laying on the bench, he slid across the floor putting himself between Dani and the sword, he wagged his finger at her "naughty.naughty.you know you can't beat me.why prolong this.your gift has grown.you can't control it.can you?.you see Li Tse didn't get to finish your training.untrained your gift is like a light to a moth.it will bring others who want it after you.are you going to get MacLeod to fight them all.he might lose" Hamilton said as his hand went inside his coat.  
  
"So if I'm not around you'll leave Duncan alone?" Dani asked, "You have my word" Hamilton replied bring out his sword, he raised it but before he could deliver the blow they both heard the laughing as two men entered the dojo, Hamilton quickly concealed the sword in his coat and leant over to whisper in Dani's ear "we'll finish this later.and if your thinking of running.don't worry I will find you" he then turned and walked out. The two young men came over to Dani "are you all right, Miss?" Dani nodded "Yeah.I'm fine" she then picked up the sword and went upstairs.  
  
The Loft  
  
Dani showered and changed, she then grabbed her holdall and packed most of her clothes, she then took it down and put it in her car. She picked up her sword, she put it in its sheath and laid it gently into the silk, she then closed the lid. She then walked over to the desk and she sat down, she picked up the gold pen that was lying there and wrote a letter to Duncan, she had just finished when the elevator rumbled into life as it descended to the dojo. Dani quickly folded the paper and put it in an envelope, she had just managed to slide it into one of the books on the shelf when she sensed an Immortal. The gate on the elevator rose and Duncan stepped out "your looking a lot better" he said as he walked over to her smiling "I feel a lot better" she said walking over to him "in fact.how about we go to Joe's tonight" Dani said as she put her arms around Duncan's neck "Are you sure?" Duncan said as he moved her hair away from her face "I'm sure"  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
Joe came over to greet them as they entered the bar "Hey, Mac.good to see you both.come on I'll buy you both a drink" they followed Joe to the bar "Beer OK?" both Duncan and Dani nodded "Shall I get us a table?" Dani asked "Good idea.I got a new guy from Chicago opening for us tonight and it's going to get crowded in here" Joe replied.  
  
Dani walked off to a table near the stage "So Joe.have you found anything?" Joe picked up a glass and started filling it with beer "Sorry Mac.nothing yet but I've got the Watchers working on it.but it's going to take time" Joe said as he handed Duncan one of glasses and started to fill another "She looks fine to me now" Duncan looked over to where Dani was seated "but she isn't Joe.she had a really rough night last night.she's trying to hide the pain but I can see it in her eyes" Duncan replied taking a sip of his beer "this has got you really worried hasn't it?" Joe said as he filled the final glass, Duncan nodded picking up the other glass from the bar and they both walked over to Dani.  
  
The band was just setting up, tuning in their instruments, there had been an awkward silence since Joe and Duncan had sat down, Joe finally spoke "So Dani tell us a bit about yourself?" Duncan raised his eyebrows "What.I'm just curious" Joe said. "It's all right Duncan I don't mind" Dani replied. Dani then told them all about her childhood and about Li Tse "So why did you leave.you seemed to be happy with this guy.Li Tse" Joe asked but then he wished that he hadn't as the pain in her eyes became obvious even to him "He was murdered.someone came one night and hacked his head off" before Joe could ask anything else he saw the distance look fall over both of them and he knew that another Immortal was approaching. All eyes went to the door and Methos walked in, he got himself a beer at the bar and then came over "So guys.what's happening?" Methos asked as he sat down "It's good to see you up and about Dani" Methos said as he put his glass on the table.  
  
Dani smiled but her head was filling with images she was trying hard to block them out but her head started to ache and she knew that she need to get away to collect her thoughts, standing up she said "excuse me.I'll be back in a minute" before any of them could say anything Dani was already making her way to the bathroom. Methos turned to Duncan "She not getting any better is she?" Duncan finished his beer "No.she isn't.if anything it's getting worse" Duncan replied before telling Methos about what had been happening the last few days "on the island the headaches stopped.or seemed to"  
  
Dani closed the bathroom door and rested her head back against it, her heart was pounding and her head ached, Dani went over to the sink and ran the cold tap, she cupped her hands under the running water and splashed the cold water on her face. She then looked up into the mirror "Come on.get a hold of yourself.you have to make it through tonight" she said out loud.  
  
Duncan realised that Joe hadn't said a word for sometime "what's up Joe.you seem a little distracted" Joe ran his hand over his beard "this guy Li Tse.he was an Immortal.I remember reading his chronicle a few years ago.he was a remarkable man". Both Methos and Duncan leant forward "like what Joe?" Methos asked before Duncan could do it. "Well according to his Chronicle.he had some kinda a power.I'm not sure what it was but he helped a lot of people in his time.mortal and Immortals alike". They and been talking about Li Tse for quite awhile, Duncan kept checking to see if Dani had come out of the bathroom, he was just about to ask one of the waitresses to check on her when her saw Dani walking back to the table.  
  
He got up and met her before she reached the table running his hands up and down her arms "Are you all right?" he said, Dani could see the concern in his eyes 'this is going to be hard to do.but it has to be done' Dani thought as she smiled at him "I'm fine Duncan.really" she ran her hand across his cheek and he leant forward kissing her, he put his arm around her and they walked back to join the others. Dani managed to get through the next few hours leaving the table, every so often but Duncan could see the pain, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Joe had joined the band and the bar had become even more crowded, Duncan could see that Dani was trying to enjoy herself or at least give the impression but she was but she look drawn and tired to him "Dani would you mind if we go.I've got to be up early" Duncan asked, he could see the relief on Dani's face "Tell Joe I'll call him tomorrow" Dani's condition had not gone unnoticed by Methos as well "No problem.I'll also do some digging about that thing we discussed" Duncan patted Methos on the shoulder as he walked passed "Thanks"  
  
The Loft  
  
Dani walked over to the sofa and sat down, Duncan picked up a bottle of red wine and two glasses from the kitchen counter and sat down beside her. He poured the wine handing one glass to Dani "Do you want to talk?" he said as he sat back "I don't know what to talk about.I've just been off colour" Dani replied. Duncan lent forward putting his glass down on the table, he moved to the edge of the sofa he then took Dani's glass from her putting it on the table, he then took her hands in his "That's just it Immortals don't feel off colour" Dani looked down at her hands in his "I don't know what to say.this is all new to me Duncan.I just know how I feel" Dani knew that she couldn't tell him any more, not with Hamilton around, she was sure that he would challenge Hamilton and she didn't want to take the risk of Duncan losing. "Can we forget earlier I feel fine now" Dani smiled at Duncan "You know I'll be here.what ever it is.we can get through this together" Duncan replied.  
  
Dani reached up and cupped his face in her hands "I know" she leant forward their lips met, a warmth flowed between them, Duncan was going to say some more but the words were swept from his mind, he lent into the kiss gently pushing Dani back onto the sofa, his hands tracing the shape of her body. Dani unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders; Duncan lightly kissed Dani's neck while he unbuttoned her blouse Dani gasped as his lips moved down from her neck to her breasts. Duncan then knelt beside the sofa his arms going under Dani's trembling body, he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, as he lowered her down, Dani looked into his eyes "You mean a lot to me Duncan MacLeod" Duncan smiled down at her as he lowered himself onto the bed beside her, she reached up and caressed his face "You do know that.don't you" she said as his face got closer to hers "Aye.I know" he said just before their lips met.  
  
After they had made love, they lay in each other's arms, Duncan drifted into sleep but Dani lay awake in his arms, she wiped away a single tear that had started to roll down her cheek. After a short while she gently moved his arm from around her pushing herself up onto her elbow, she looked down on Duncan as he slept, when she was sure that he wouldn't wake, she quietly got out of the bed and dressed. She then went over to the shelf where she had hided her note, taking it out she leant it against the lamp on the desk. She then crept back to the bed, she looked down at him, his face was bathed in moonlight as it streamed in through the windows "Please forgive me.but no one else is going to be hurt because of me" she whispered, Duncan stirred at the sound of her whispered voice but he didn't wake. Dani crept to the door, in her bare feet, she opened it slowly to trying to avoid any noise, closing it the same way, she then slipped on her shoes and went down to her car. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Rain hammered against the windowpane causing Methos to look up from the papers that were strewn over his desk, he pinched the top of his nose closing his eyes tightly, as he stretched, he then reached for the next stack of papers. Flicking over the first pages he came across some pages where the writing was faded he reached over, pulling the desk lamp closer so he could read the text easier, he jotted a few notes on the pad he had in front of him, he then sat back in the red leather chair threw the pencil onto the desk "That could be one reason why" he exclaimed he then looked at his watched 'it's a bit later to ring MacLeod now' he thought.  
  
As he sensed the presence of an Immortal his eyes searched the room for the direction of the other Immortal, he reached across switching the desk lamp off, darkness fell over the room. He stood up and carefully made his way across the room to where his coat and sword were hanging, when there was a knock at the front door, drawing his sword from his coat he walked cautiously to the door standing to one side, he turned the key unlocking the it, he then put both hands back onto his sword as the handle turned he brought the sword back ready to strike as the door opened "Dani!" he said dropping his sword down by his side, as he recognised the bedraggled figure who entered. "Sorry Adam.to call so late.but I need your help" Methos gestured for her to come inside, he looked passed her "Where is MacLeod?" he questioned, "It's me that needs your help" Dani replied. Methos showed her into the study this time turning on the main light "So what can I help you with that MacLeod can't?" Methos said as he went over to the table on the far side of the room, where three crystal decanters were standing, taking hold of the middle one which he raised it towards Dani who shook her head "I need your experience of.disappearing.I must leave.tonight Adam" Dani said.  
  
"But why me.Mac could help you just as much as I can" Methos replied pouring himself a whisky. He then walked over to his desk and leant back against it and took a drink from his glass "No not like you.you've had 5000 years to work on it.and you're good at it.Methos" A look of horror came over Methos as he nearly choked on the whisky "W.What did you just call me?"  
  
"Methos.that's your real name isn't it" Methos turned his face away placing his hand over his mouth, "MacLeod told you?" he said as he turned back to face her. Dani smiled at him as she sat down in the nearest chair, she rested her right elbow on the arm of the chair and her head in her hand "No.Duncan didn't tell me.you did". Methos walked over to the desk switching the desk lamp on, he picked up the handwritten papers he was reading earlier, he re-read the last few passages, he then turned back to Dani "I see.I think I understand.but why do you want to leave?" Dani explained all about the growing headaches and about Hamilton and some of what he had told her "I need to be alone Adam.to try and get this under control.if I stay I could be a danger to Duncan and all those around him.will you help me?" Dani pleaded.  
  
"You know you should talk this though with MacLeod" Methos said as he walked over to her, he could see from her eyes that he wasn't convincing her "I've found some text that I think relates to what you are going through.MacLeod knows someone who might be able to help you.you just have to give him time to sort it out" Dani stood up "I'm leaving tonight Adam.Methos.with or without your help.I'm not very good at disappearing but I will leave tonight" Methos raised his hands in defeat "OK..OK.have you a passport?" Dani nodded and she handed it to him, he went back to his desk and opened his laptop computer, it seemed long time to Dani while she waited, finally Methos turned off the computer and returned her passport to her "I've managed to get you on a flight to London.and I've wired some money for you to pick up once you arrive" Methos said handing her a piece of paper "you didn't have to do that.I have some money of my own" Methos smiled at her "it is always easier to disappear if you have money.trust me" he held out his hand come on.I'll take you to the airport.that way I can be sure that you don't run into Hamilton. I had a feeling that man couldn't be trusted" Dani followed Methos out to his car.  
  
Methos stopped the car outside the airport's main terminal building "Still time to change your mind.you know.MacLeod isn't going to like this.not to mention if he finds out I helped you" Dani smiled at him "This is for the best Adam.I can't let anyone else hurt because of what I am.one last thing" Dani said "What's that?" asked Methos "Promise me that you won't tell Duncan where I've gone or why" Methos turned away from Dani "Promise me.Adam" "Ok.now go before I change my mind" Dani leant back into the car and kissed Methos on the cheek "Thanks.your not as bad as I thought" she then closed the door and waved as she disappeared into the airport. Methos watched as she disappeared 'I'll give you a few days.but Mac needs to know about Hamilton' he thought before putting the car into gear "he isn't going to like this" he said to himself as he pulled away.  
  
The Loft - The next day.  
  
The sunlight fell onto Duncan's face, he turned over, his hand searching for Dani but he only found an empty space. The empty bed brought him fully awake, he sat up and looked around the loft, he couldn't see Dani and he couldn't sense her. He through back the covers, leaped up pulling on his trousers, he was about to go down to the dojo when he noticed the envelope propped against the lamp. He picked it up, turning it over, he flicked open the flap, pulling out the paper held inside, he unfolded the single page and read.  
  
Duncan  
  
I'm sorry to say goodbye in this way but I think it will be easier for both of us. I'm sorry to do this but it's the best of everyone, your right I don't seem to be the same as others, I can't control what is happening to me, I need some time to myself, some time to sort out who and what I am.  
  
These past few weeks have been the best of my life and you have become very important to me Duncan and though it breaks my heart to have to leave I know it's for the best. Why didn't I wait to talk to you, well one look into your eyes and I would have lost my conviction and stayed. Thank you for everything that you have done for me, I won't forget you and please don't worry about me.  
  
I hope you aren't angry with me and that we will meet again one day. Please take care of yourself and remember me well.  
  
All my Love Dani  
  
He check the loft nearly all her clothes were gone, his eyes then fell on the black sword case, he walked over, he ran his hands over the lid, feeling the black leather beneath his fingers 'please let it be empty' he thought as he lifted the lid but there laying in the silk was the blue katana "Damn" Duncan exclaimed out loud, as he slammed the case closed. Duncan finished dressing quickly, he then grabbed the phone 'Dawson might know' the phone rang for sometime before a sleepy Joe answered "Joe.it's MacLeod"  
  
"Mac.do you know what time it is?" Joe replied "Sorry it's so earlier Joe.but I'm hoping you can help me.Dani's gone.she left during the night.please tell me that you have a watcher on her" Joe could hear concern in Duncan's voice "Sorry Mac.I haven't got round to it.but I'm sure she will be back" there was a short silence before Duncan replied "No she won't.she took all her clothes Joe"  
  
"You said yourself the other day that she was getting pretty good with a sword.maybe she thought that it was time for her to leave.all student leave at some point.you know that" Joe replied. "Joe.She didn't take her sword" Duncan could hear Joe's sharp intake of breath "I'll check with the other watchers in the area.see if they've seen her.it's gona take sometime though Mac"  
  
"Thanks Joe.I'm going to check her apartment and the hostel.I'll catch you later" Duncan said before putting the phone down. After checking Dani's apartment and talking with Father Peter about places Dani might have gone, Duncan was no closer to finding her. He stopped by Joe's that evening but Joe hadn't found out anything to help him. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - several days later  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
Methos sat at the bar, a glass of beer in his hand, Joe was busy at the other end of the bar with orders for the waitresses, when he was finished serving he joined Methos "So has MacLeod been in recently?" Methos asked "he drops by from time to time.to see if I've any news on Dani.he hasn't stopped looking for her you know" Joe replied "why do you think he's trying so hard?.it's not the first time a pupil left a teacher.or is there more to it?" Methos asked handing Joe his empty glass "I don't know about his personal feelings but.not many students leave without their sword" Joe said as he handed Methos the refilled glass, Joe noticed the look of horror on Methos's face "where is Hamilton?" Methos asked "he left right after Mac left for the island". "Do you know where he went?"  
  
"Why are you so interested in Hamilton? Do you know something about all this?" Joe waited for an answer but he saw the faraway look come into Methos eyes and knew for the moment the question would go unanswered. Methos tensed up as he turned towards the door, he only relaxed when he realised that it was Duncan.  
  
Duncan headed straight over to Joe and Methos "Hi guys" they could both see that from the look on his face he hadn't had much sleep, "you look like hell, MacLeod" Methos commented "any news Joe?" Duncan asked leaning on the bar as Joe poured him a beer "not really.but I'm waiting on a phone call from a watcher who was in the area when Dani left" Joe replied. Duncan took a sip of the beer Joe had given him "I don't understand it Joe.except for the headaches everything seemed fine.it's driving me mad.I've looked everywhere I can think of.I even went out to the island in case she had gone there.she's just disappeared into thin air" Duncan said as he looked into his beer. The phone rang at the other end of the bar but before Joe could get to it his barman Lou had picked it up "Joe.someone for you.they won't give me a name.but they say it's important" Joe started to walk towards the office "Thanks.I'll take it in the office" Joe said he then noticed that Duncan had start to follow him, he raised his hand "No Mac. wait here.I'll be back shortly" Duncan stopped, he didn't like having to wait but he knew Joe meant what he said.  
  
The fact that Methos now knew that Dani had left unarmed, he knew he couldn't hold back any longer, he had to tell Duncan what he knew about Dani's disappearance, he also knew it wasn't going to be easy, he took a deep breath "answer me a question Mac.did you tell Dani who I really was" Methos could tell by Duncan's surprised expression that he hadn't and this confirmed that what he had found was a possible answer. Methos sighed heavily "Mac.she had her reasons for going".  
  
Duncan's head snapped round to look at Methos "are you telling me that you talked to her about leaving?" Duncan's eyes seem to darken as he moved closer to Methos. Methos held up his hands "she came to me MacLeod.the night she left.she asked for my help.why my help I hear you ask.because I'm Methos that was why".  
  
"But how would she know that.I never told her" Duncan replied "I know Mac.that's why I think I might have a possible answer to all this.I did some digging and found some papers telling of something similar happening to an Immortal about 3000 years ago" Methos explained "but Dani isn't 3000 years old.it can't be her.otherwise we would sensed her from the start" Duncan said "No.she isn't that person but I think it's the same thing.I think Dani is a Seer of sort" Methos held out his glass to Lou who refilled it, Duncan waited until the bartender was far enough away not to over hear "What is a Seer?" Methos motioned for Duncan to sit down on the next stool.  
  
"You know what a Hayoka is don't you" Duncan nodded "They take evil from the world.but what has this got to do with Dani?" Duncan asked "Dani can see your thoughts.your memories.a properly trained Seer is supposed to sooth minds.dull the painful memories and bring back happy ones that seemed lost.you said yourself.as soon as you met Dani you had the feeling that she knew more about you than you could understand.am I right" Duncan took a drink of his beer "yes it was like she could see into my soul.but what about the headaches.they only started after she became Immortal".  
  
"For what I've read so far most of the time Seer are normally mortals.they have to be in contact with a person.to read their thoughts.but being an Immortal has increased her range so to speak.she only has to be in the same place. I believe the headaches are because Dani is being flooded with thoughts..she can't control it.she can't separate or filter the things she is seeing" Methos explained all he had learned from the papers he found "she needs to find someone to help her control it.and the other problem is.other Immortals who can sense the power in her will be drawn to her if she can not control it.that's the reason she left.she thought that by leaving she was protecting you" Methos finished the beer. "There something your not telling me Methos.what happened to the other Immortal 3000 years ago and I want to know all of it" Duncan said pushing away his beer "Well.there is no easy way of saying this.he turned evil or mad take your pick.there are stories to fit both" Methos took sighed heavily had before continuing "There's only one person I can think of that might be able to help her.Cassandra"  
  
"So you sent her to Cassandra?" Duncan asked "No.all I did was put her onto a flight, she wanted to go somewhere.so I sent her somewhere.she want to be alone to try to control it herself.but from what I've managed to learn since she left.she's in a lot more trouble than she realised and she really will need help" Methos could see that Duncan's face cloud with anger "Look MacLeod.sending her to Cassandra with a letter of recommendation from me.wouldn't do her much good now would it.and she wouldn't wait.if I hadn't helped her she would have left on her own.and with." Joe coming back into the bar interrupting Methos.  
  
"Well?" Duncan said getting off his stool to greet Joe "Oh Mac.I don't think your going to like this" Joe said as he walked up to Methos and Duncan "Not like what Joe?" Duncan asked as he watched Joe pour three whiskeys "Hamilton.he went to the dojo the day Dani disappeared.  
  
"I told him to drop by.why won't I like that?" Duncan looked from Joe to Methos "that's not all Mac.according to his chronicle he was the guy who killed Li Tse.and they and been friends for a long time" Duncan drank the whisky in one go "do they know why they fought?" Joe played with his glass before drinking it down "No, it didn't say.all it mention was that as the quickening started a young girl ran out of the house" explained Joe.  
  
"Where is Hamilton now Joe?" Duncan waited he knew that Joe was fighting an inner battle between their friendship and his oath "he left town.well the country.the day you left for the island.and I really don't know where Mac.he gave his watcher the slip at the airport.but we think he's gone to Europe somewhere".  
  
"Oh no" Methos said half to himself they both turned to face him "What?" Joe asked. Methos pinched the top of his nose, as he took his hand away he said, "London.Dani's flight was to London" Duncan wiped his eyes "how long were you going to keep that piece of information to yourself?" Duncan said glaring at Methos, both Joe and Methos watched as Duncan's face lightened "didn't you say that she wanted to go somewhere she could be alone." Duncan replied "Yeah.that's what she said.less minds.less pain.hey where are you going?" Methos asked as Duncan headed for the door "I think I know where she's gone.and when I get back you a me are going to have a little talk". 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
The Loft  
  
Duncan was forcing some clothes into a backpack when he heard the elevator rumbled into life, he glared at the elevator as he sensed another Immortal, he was in no mood for any visitors not even Richie who was the only other person with a key, so he continued packing. Duncan had just walked over to the desk when the gate lifted and Richie walked into the loft. "Hey Mac.I dropped by Joe's.he said you where going to Europe.that you have a lead on Dani.you know two can cover more ground than one", Duncan opened the desk draw and sorted out his passport from the other papers, "Thanks for the offer Richie.but I'm pretty sure I know where she's gone" Duncan said as he crossed the room, putting the passport into the pocket of the backpack.  
  
Richie walked over and lent against the counter "Methos told me about what he found out.do you really think she's one of them?" Duncan turned around to face Richie "I really don't know Richie.she definitely suffered headaches mentioned in the text.and they got worse the more people she was around.and it's the only explanation we have at the moment" he said picking up his sword putting it inside it's case "but the first thing I need to do is find her.then I'll worry about the rest". Richie could see the concern on Duncan's face "well.at least she can protect herself.if someone comes for her I mean.it's not like she hasn't had any training" Richie said as he got himself a beer from the fridge, he held it up silently asking if Duncan wanted one as well but he shook his head.  
  
"I see they didn't tell you everything then.it gets worse Richie" Duncan said as he nodded towards where the blue katana that lay in it's case, Richie's eyes followed Duncan's gaze and he nearly choked on his beer "she didn't take her sword!" he exclaimed putting the bottle on the counter "I'm going with you Mac.just give me an hour to pack" he said as he made for the door, Duncan grabbed hold of his arm before he could leave "No Richie.if what Methos found out is true.the fewer people she comes into contact with the better.I don't know what I'm going to find.besides I need you here".  
  
"I'm sure that I could be of more help than that" Richie protested, Duncan put his hands on Richie's upper arms "I want to do this alone" Richie had seen that look in Duncan's eyes before and knew that to protest would be useless. Duncan picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Richie "I'm expecting a call from Cassandra.so I want you to stay here until she calls.Methos believes she can help Dani.so call me as soon as you hear from her.I left a message saying it was urgent.but I can't wait here"  
  
"Ok Mac.do you need a ride to the airport?" Duncan shook his head "No I've a cab coming" Duncan had just picked up his backpack as the sound of a car horn sounded the arrival of the cab "Can you bring the other sword?" Duncan said pointing to the blue katana's case, Richie picked it up and followed Duncan down to the cab, as he placed the case on the backseat he turned to Duncan "I hope you find her.Mac" Richie said patting Duncan on the arm. Duncan smiled weakly "so do I Richie.don't forget to call me as soon as you hear from Cassandra.she could be Dani's only hope" as Duncan got into the cab Richie leaned in "no problem.as soon as I know you'll know" and with that he closed the cab door and watched it pulled away.  
  
Duncan's plane landed at London Heathrow a little after 9am and as he had expected he was called into the customs area. "Good morning" said a rather portly gentleman behind the counter, wearing a UK customs uniform. Duncan was tired he hadn't been able to sleep on the plane, as his mind was turning over with all the details Methos had told him and the possible outcomes but he tried to be pleasant.  
  
"Good morning.though it still feels like night to me" the man in the uniform smiled at him "can you tell about these swords?" Duncan put his hand into his inside pocket, taking out his passport and the swords transportation papers "I'm an antique dealer.and I have brought these over for a collector to examine.here are all the papers" Duncan said handing the papers over, the customs officer examined the papers in silence before looking up "so are you here just for business.Mr. MacLeod?" the customs officer said after looking at Duncan's passport "a bit of both.I have some relatives that I want to see before I return to the States" Duncan said as he looked at his watch, the time was passing and he didn't want to miss his connecting flight. Finally, the customs officer handed him his passport and papers "I hope you have a pleasant stay.Mr. MacLeod".  
  
As Duncan left the customs area he put his passport and papers back into his pocket. He then found his connecting flight to Glasgow, checked in his bag and swords and made his way to the gate; he still had half an hour before the gate opened so he sat in one of the seats taking out his phone, he switched it on and dialled the loft. "Hi Richie.any news?"  
  
"Yeah.Cassandra called a few hours ago.she said she understands everything but she can't meet you for a few days.so you'll have to cope on your own" Richie waited for Duncan to reply "Great" came the reply.  
  
"But she did give me a recipe for some kinda herbal drink.that she said will help Dani until she can get to you.you'll need a pen and paper for this" Richie waited as Duncan found a pen and something to write on "Ok" Duncan said and then wrote down every detail of the instructions Cassandra had given Richie "You're sure that Cassandra said for Dani to drink this?" there was a muffled laugh at the other end of the phone "I checked Mac.boil it all together, strain and drink while still warm.they were her exact words.good luck getting Dani to drink it.I know I wouldn't" Richie replied. They both feel silent when the public address system sounded, when the announcement was over Duncan said "That's my flight.I'll call again when I've found her.you've got the numbers I can be reached on.and thanks Richie".  
  
"No sweat.call me if you need anything else.and Mac I hope you find her". Duncan then turned off the phone and headed for the boarding gate.  
  
Duncan managed to arrive in Glasgow with enough time to make his connection with the train to take him to Fort William. He tried to get some sleep on the train but what he had was fitful. When the train arrived at the station only a few people got off, Duncan walked passed the ticket collector and out of the station, he stood for a moment just looking around at the unfamiliar sites. It was bright but cloud still hung over the mountains and there was a promise of rain in the air. As he looked around he noticed the queue of cabs waiting for fares but he turned up his collar and walked away into the town, he knew that it was just a little more than 18 miles to the Inn and after being cramped in planes and trains for what had seemed like days, he thought the walk would be good for him.  
  
He walked down the main roads that were busy with traffic, his mind wandering to times long ago when there were no roads here, just tracks that ran over the mountains. He remembered his last visit here to return the bracelet to Debra Campbell, that he had found in Paris and he smiled as he remembered his first encounter with Rachel and how furiously she had protected the Clan. How surprised she would be to see him here again but again this wasn't just a social visit. He hoped he was right and that Dani had come here because if she hadn't, he really didn't know where else to look.  
  
Time and distance passed him as he walked lost in his thoughts and soon he stood by the monument that remembered the Highlanders who had waited for Bonny Prince Charlie at this spot. He leant against the wall that surrounded the monument tower and looked out over the Loch, no matter how much time past this would always feel like home. The image of mist covering the Loch and a small boat slowly emerging with Charlie standing at the stern filled Duncan's mind, he shook his head and smiled to himself 'how full of hope we all were that day' he thought as he turned away and made his way around the Loch towards the Inn where he knew this time the welcome would be very different from the last.  
  
As he walked through the village up a little hill to the white building that was the Inn, there where two men sitting at the wooden table outside drinking, Duncan frowned they seemed to be the same men who were sat there the last time he was here, it was like time had stood still while he was away. He greeted the men the same as the time before and pushed open the small wooden door and stepped inside. The bar hadn't changed much either and he could see Rachel busy behind the bar, he quietly walked in a little further until the chatter had faded away to nothing and all eyes focused on the stranger. It was only as the silence descended that Rachel looked towards the door; it took her a few second to realise who had just entered the room.  
  
A broad grin broke across her face as she rushed round the bar towards Duncan "Duncan MacLeod is it really you?" she asked, "Yeah.it's really me" Duncan replied smiling. Rachel then threw herself into his arms "why did yea not tell me you were coming? Duncan embraced her warmly "well.it was a kinda short notice thing.I hope you don't mind me dropping in unannounced" Rachel kissed him on the cheek "Och no.don't be daft.it's great to see you for any reason" she said as she lead him over to the bar "Is it a room your after?" Duncan looked down at the bar and drummed his fingers lightly against the wood "well partly" he said looking up at her. Rachel took down a glass and filled it with ale "so what is the other part?" she said handing the glass to him. "I'm looking for a friend.her name is Dani Angel" when Duncan realised that the name didn't mean anything to Rachel he continued, "She's in her late 20's, about 5ft 6ins, long black hair with deep blue eyes".  
  
Rachel thought for a moment "there is a stranger camping in the far Glen just above the Loch.I've only seen her from a distance.as she won't let anyone near her." Duncan just knew that it must be Dani, Methos had said that she would shun contact as everything got more out of control "Can you take me to her?" Duncan asked "It's a long way by foot but if you help me with the horses.we could be there in no time" Rachel replied. Duncan then took a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket and read though the list "If I sort out the horses could you make this up for me?" he said handing the paper to Rachel.  
  
Rachel read through the list "this won't be very pleasant, Duncan.why do you want it?" Duncan raised his eyebrows, smiled and shrugged his shoulders and she knew that she wasn't going to get an answer "Ok.no more questions.you know where the stables are" looking back at the list "I think I have most of this.and I guess Morag will have the rest" Rachel saw a quizzical look Duncan gave her "Morag moved into the village about 10 years ago.she's into all that herbal healing stuff.I should have this done by the time you get back". Duncan leant across the bar and kissed Rachel "Thanks.do you have something I could keep it hot in?" Rachel playfully slapped him on the arm "away with you.we have to go soon or we will not get back before dark". Duncan finished the last of his ale and when to the stables.  
  
When Duncan returned to the Inn, Rachel had two flasks on the bar and was chatting with some of the locals. As Duncan walked up to the bar Rachel looked up "Ok.I'll grab me coat," she said before disappearing out the back. Duncan looked around greeting the locals who were drinking there; it was then that his eyes fell onto where his father's sword was hung, the memory of the last time he had held it made him shiver, how close he had been to being lost in the madness, if it hadn't been for Methos he could've been lost forever. Rachel touching his arm brought him back to the present "Ok.let's get going" she said as she handed Duncan the two flasks "the blue one has coffee.the other has that concoction you asked for.and if it tastes anything like it smells.good luck in getting anyone to drink it". Duncan took the flasks and put them in his backpack. When he went outside Rachel had already mounted and she watched as he mounted the other horse, there was a case sticking out of the backpack and Rachel knew that it was a sword 'one day you'll tell what all this is about' she thought as they turned the horse and walked them through the village towards the Loch.  
  
They rode around the edge of Loch Shiel passed the hotel, that overlooked the Loch, and round passed the visitors centre and the monument. The sun hadn't been strong enough all day to burn away the mist that lay over the mountains. They rode to the farside of the Loch before Rachel turned her horse to start the climb over the mountain into the Glen beyond. Rachel had only gone a short distance when she realised that Duncan had stopped, she turned her horse and walked it back, and it was then she noticed the distant look in his eyes. Rachel gently dug her heels into the horse's flanks until she had rejoined Duncan "is everything all right.Duncan?"  
  
Duncan's eyes focused on her "is it much further?" Rachel pointed up the mountain "we still have a way to go yet" as she replied she could see the worried look that had covered his face "we had better pick up the pace then" he said as he urged his horse on. Rachel didn't need to ask him to realise that danger was nearby. Rachel caught up with him and they rode side by side up over the green grass and the purple heather that was just starting to bloom. "So.Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.are you going to tell me what is going on?" Duncan smiled across at her "just a friend who is in trouble.more trouble than she knows". Rachel could feel fear rising in her; she then remembered Kanwulf "Is the village in any danger.Duncan?" Duncan shook his head "No.the village is safe".  
  
No more was said until they reached the ridge and down below they could both see smoke rising from the ruins of a croft. Duncan could just make out a figure sitting just to one side of the doorway. As Rachel urged her horse on she found Duncan's hand restraining it "this is as far as you go Rachel.I must do the rest alone.take the direct path back to the Inn and stop for no-one.do you understand?" Duncan could see from her eyes that she didn't understand why he was sending her away but she would except it though, she leaned over and kissed him "you be careful.Duncan MacLeod.I'll have your room when you need it" Rachel said as she turned her horse around "and don't keep me waiting too long.do yea hear" these were the last words she said before she rode off towards the village. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Duncan waited until he was sure that Rachel wasn't coming back, he then turned his horse and slowly descended into the Glen towards the ruined croft. All the while his eyes were focused on the small hunched figure by the door, the hunched figure moved as she sensed his presence. Dani sprang to her feet looking around wildly to find who was approaching, Duncan could just make out her face, under the tangled hair, it was dirty and there were dark rings around her eyes, she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Duncan then heard her shouting "NO.GO BACK.STAY AWAY.I CAN'T DEAL WITH ANYMORE" he hands clasped to her head. Duncan dismounted letting the horse wander off; it didn't go far just started to graze. Duncan's concern grew as Dani backed away through the doorway of the croft.  
  
Duncan walked slowly forward putting his hands on the cold stone as he walked through the doorway, as he entered the building he could see Dani huddled in the far corner, it seemed that she was trying to embed herself into the stone, to get away from him, her eyes wide and staring but they weren't looking at Duncan just through him. He approached slowly, his voice low and calm "it's all right.I'm not going to hurt you.it's me Duncan.I'm here to help you" as he walked closer he stretched out his arms "YOU CAN'T HELP ME.NO-ONE CAN" came the response.  
  
Duncan stopped and slowly took off his backpack, "calm down.I'm here to help" he said taking out the flask containing the drink that Cassandra had told him would help, but he knew that he needed to get closer for her to drink it. Duncan sat on the ground a few feet away from Dani and talked about their time together, he had just started talking about their trip to the island, when he saw a glimmer of recognition in her eyes, so he inched a little closer talking to her as he moved. Dani blinked her eyes and narrowed them, as if she was suddenly blinded by a bright light "Duncan?"  
  
Duncan used this recognition to sit beside her "yes.it's me.your going to be all right". Taking him by surprise, and almost knocking him over, she fell into his arms, tears flowed from her eyes "Duncan.I can't stop the images.I don't know what is mine anymore" she cried. Duncan held her tightly to him and gently stroked her hair "Ssssh.we will beat this together.but first I want you to do something for me.can you do that?" Dani nodded, Duncan pulled back so he could see her face, his hands pushing her hair away from her face and he then gently wiped away the tears "I have something for you to drink.it will help" Duncan said. Dani nodded her agreement and Duncan undid the flask and poured a cup of brown, strange smelling liquid, handing it to Dani but her hands were shaking so badly that she nearly dropped it, Duncan held the cup to her lips. Dani went to pull away as she smelt it, Duncan took hold of her chin and their eyes met "Trust me.this will help.do you trust me?" he asked, "yes" came the weak reply. Duncan lifted the cup to her lips again and this time Dani closed her eyes and drank, "all of it" Duncan said as Dani tried to pull away. After Dani had drained the cup she sat very still for a moment, her eyes just staring pass into the distance, then suddenly her eyes closed and her body went limp. Duncan dropped the cup and caught hold of her; he settled himself back against the stonewall and cradled Dani in his arms.  
  
The light was fading and the fire had died down to nothing but embers, when Dani's eyes flickered open, she blinked several times before she could focus on Duncan who was smiling down at her "feeling any better?" he asked. Dani sat up looking at him as if she expected him to disappear at any moment. Duncan then got up and went over to the embers of the fire and started to relay it with the wood Dani had put by, he found some dry tinder, lighting it from the embers and placed the lighter wood over the top, with a few gentle blows the fire was alight. "It's too late to start back to the village now.so we'll have to stay here until the morning" he said turning round to her, smiling, "I'm not going to the village Duncan.I can't" Dani pleaded with him, Duncan could hear the fear in her voice. He walked over and knelt down beside her "I know what is happening to you.I can help if you let me.Methos found out all about it and I know someone who can help you.that drink you had.it's to help dull the images.it has, hasn't it?" Dani looked into his eyes searching, she then leant forward touching his face, there were some images but not the flood that had threaten to overwhelm her "is it really over?" she asked.  
  
Duncan wished that he could tell her it was but both Methos and Cassandra had warn him, that it would be a long time before she could control it herself and that's if she ever would. "No.it's not over.it will take time.but we've plenty of that haven't we" Duncan pulled over the blue sleeping bag, that was neatly folded in one of the other corners and the two blankets. He placed the blankets on the ground and opened out the sleeping bag. He then moved his backpack over to be a pillow, first removing the sword and placing it down by his side. "We need to get some rest.we really should leave for the village at dawn" Duncan put a couple more logs onto the fire before settling down on the blankets, he then pulled the sleeping bag over him. He turned to Dani and lifted one side of the sleeping bag "Come here.we'll keep each other warm". Dani hesitated at first because this would mean close contact between them and Duncan could see the fear in her eyes "it's all right.the effects won't wear off before morning.anyway I have more.please Dani it's going to get very cold tonight".  
  
Dani slowly moved over to join him under the sleeping bag; Duncan folded the sleeping bag around her as she laid her head on his chest. It didn't take long before Duncan felt Dani relax in his arms. Duncan lay awake just stroking her hair before he could fight sleep no longer. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Dani awoke as the images crowded back into her mind; she sat up clasping her hands to her head as the pain returned. Duncan was already up tending the fire when the noise of Dani's sudden movement made him turn to her, he could see the distress on her face as she looked up; he reached for the flask and poured some of the liquid into a cup. He got up and walked over to her, kneeing down Duncan pour the strange smelling liquid into a cup, taking her hands away from her face he said "It's all right here drink some of this.it will help", Dani took the cup, she didn't argue, just drank down the dark liquid. Duncan waited by her side in case the liquid had the same effect as the first time. Dani's eyes did glaze over but she remained conscious, only when he was certain she wasn't going to pass out did he continue collecting their things together. Luckily the horse had stayed close by during the night, Duncan took hold of the reins and led him back to the croft, tying the reins to an exposure piece of timber. Dani was leaning back against the wall of the croft her eyes closed but he could see that the pain was drifting away from her face. Dani's eyes opened as she heard Duncan approach, he held out his hand "Come.its time to be going". Dani didn't take his hand but looked into his eyes "you shouldn't have come, Duncan.now your in danger again because of me.I've brought you nothing but trouble" Duncan knelt down in front of her and he could see the tears that were forming in her eyes "Hey.danger is part of who I am, none of this is your fault.you should know me well enough not to know I wasn't going to let you face this alone.now take my hand and come with me" Duncan said his hand outstretched again, after a few moments Dani slipped her hand into his and Duncan helped her to her feet.  
  
Duncan lead her to the horse "I'm not getting on that!" Dani exclaimed as she tried to pull away but Duncan held onto her hand "your not frightened of a horse are you? It's easy, nothing is going to happen to you.I will lead the horse.so there's nothing to be afraid of.your in no condition to walk". Just looking into his eyes Dani could see that it was useless to argue and deep down she knew he was right. Duncan held the horse with one hand and guided her foot into the stirrups with the other. When Dani was securely seated he handed her the backpack but kept hold of his sword. Dani held on tightly to the saddle as Duncan led the horse by its reins, the sun was warm and the mist that surrounded the mountain had started to disappear back into the ground from where it had risen during the night, as they set off for the village. Duncan took a steady pace as he didn't want to frighten Dani, but as the sun rose into the sky so did the temperature, Duncan looked back at Dani he could see that she was tired and in need of a break but to stubborn to ask for one, he could hear the sound of running water and led them towards the sound. As they came to a piece of higher ground, they could see the stream and the waterfall nestled into the side of the mountain.  
  
Duncan helped Dani climb down from the horse; she walked to the edge of the river just below the waterfall, and sat on one of the rocks that overhung the stream. Duncan then led the horse around the rocky area into the stream, as he was walking the horse down the muddy bank the horse slipped and it bumped into Duncan nearly knocking him into the water, which made Dani laugh especially when he frowned at her. After the horse had drank enough Duncan lead the horse back to the grass Duncan then joined Dani on the rock "That wasn't funny," he said sitting down but this only made Dani laugh more. Her laughter faded when she saw the serious look on his face "Dani why did you leave like that?" he asked as he threw a pebble into the stream, this was the question Dani had been dreading since he found her yesterday, how could she explain it to him when she didn't really understand why she had done it herself.  
  
Before she could answer they both felt the presence of another Immortal, Duncan sprang to his feet scanning the mountainside but no one was visible. "Cassandra?" Duncan shouted but no reply came "we had better get going" Duncan said helping Dani to her feet "We'll rest again when we get to the village church its not far" he said as he help Dani mount the horse "now hold on tight.I'm going to up the pace" Duncan said his eyes constantly scanning the surrounding area. Dani's hands gripped the saddle as Duncan started to jog down the mountain towards the little church that they could just see on the horizon. Dani looked back at the waterfall and swallowed hard she knew who was out there, she'd sensed them before and she knew why they had come.  
  
The Church  
  
Duncan helped Dani down from the horse and tied it to the churchyard gate "come on.let's get inside" Duncan gestured towards the church as he put his other arm around her "hey.your shaking are you all right" Dani smiled weakly at him "I'm all right Duncan", she so wanted to tell him everything but how could she tell him all that she had seen and who was out there. Part of her wished that he hadn't found her but now he was here she knew that he wouldn't leave her, even if she asked him to.  
  
Dani sat in one of the pews she leaned forward until her arms where on the pew in front and she then rested her head in her hands. Duncan quietly slipped back outside for the backpack and to see if they were being followed. Dani looked up as rays of sunlight came through the stained glass window that was behind the altar, it bathed the whole church in different coloured lights. She stood up as walked towards the altar, her hand reached out, her fingers running down the cool smooth surface of the golden cross, a tear rolled down her cheek as she sank slowly to her knees. "Oh God.Please end this nightmare.I don't know how much more I can take.I don't know what memories are mine anymore.I've been told that you have given me a gift.but it feels more like a curse.I did all of this to keep Duncan safe and now you bring him here.I don't understand what you want me to do Lord.show me what you want me to do".  
  
Duncan had slipped unnoticed back into the church, he stood at the back watching Dani at the altar, and her words made his heart ache. As Dani started to sob he walked quietly towards her 'Cassandra hurry.I don't think we have much time' he thought as he got closer. Dani became aware of Duncan's approach and quickly wiped her eyes before using the altar to help her to her feet. Only when she thought she had wiped away the last trace of her tears did she turn to face Duncan, he didn't say anything, he just put his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. They just held each other no words were needed; they just drew strength from the warmth of their bodies. "Duncan can you really help me?" Dani asked as she lift her face from his shoulder "yes.with a little the help from our friends.but you have to trust them as you trust me" Duncan walked Dani to where he had left the backpack "here drink some more of this.the Inn might be crowded when we get there" Dani took the cup and drank the dark strange smelling liquid "Do you think I could have a different flavour?" she joked, Duncan put his arm around her, "it's good to see your getting back to yourself.but you'll have to ask Cassandra when she gets here about other flavours".  
  
Duncan went outside first to check there was no one waiting outside, he then collected Dani from the doorway where she had been waiting and they continued their journey to the village. 


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
The Inn  
  
Dani helped Duncan return the horse to the stables before they made their way towards the Inn. As they approached the Inn the presences of another Immortal ran through them, Duncan tried to reassure Dani that it must be Cassandra but as they entered the Inn Cassandra was not there. Rachel rushed over to Duncan as he entered "I was getting worried.I thought I'd have to send out a search party". Dani backed away as Rachel came up to them but Duncan held firmly onto her hand so that she couldn't run, he gently pulled her into the Inn "Rachel this is my friend Dani" Duncan said his eyes scanning the room, Rachel extended her hand but Dani moved away "sorry, Rachel she's a little tired" Rachel noticed that Dani looked like a hunted animal, fear could be clearly seen in her eyes as they darted around the room "it's all right Duncan.I understand. come with me I'll show you to your room" Rachel said as her hand on patted Duncan's arm. As they walked through the bar Duncan eyes were still trying to locate the Immortal, as they got to the stairs Rachel stopped and turned back to Duncan "I've only the one room tonight.but there will be another free tomorrow".  
  
"That's ok Rachel.one room will be find" Duncan didn't miss the look in Rachel's eyes, he wished he had time to explain everything to her but it would have to wait Dani was his priority now, he would have to talk to her later. "I'll need the other room for Cassandra, she should be arriving soon" Rachel nodded and continued up the stairs, she unlocked the door "the bathroom is just down the hall.this is a quiet room so you shouldn't be disturb. Dani walked into the room, Duncan stood with Rachel by the door "thanks Rachel I don't know what I'd do without you". Rachel handed him the key "I'll leave you alone.come down when you're ready".  
  
Duncan walked over and sat beside Dani on the bed, he put his arm around her shoulders. Dani instinctively rested her head on his shoulders "I'm sorry Duncan" he held her tight "you could've talked to me you know.you didn't have to face this alone.and going without your sword what were you thinking?" Dani looked up at him, he realised how exhausted she looked, and as she went to speak he pressed his finger to her lips "we'll talk about this tomorrow, I think you really need to get some sleep".  
  
Duncan sat on the bed watching as Dani undressed and slipped between the sheets. He went to leave but Dani caught hold of his arm "please stay with me at least till I'm asleep" Duncan sat down beside her, as he stroked her hair she closed her eyes, he watched her until her face relaxed as sleep overtook her. He then quietly left the room locking the door behind him, and he went back to the bar to see if he could find the other Immortal. Rachel met him at the bottom of the stairs "Is everything all right Duncan?"  
  
"Everything is fine she sleeping.I haven't eaten all day.I know it's getting late but do you think you could rustle me up something?" Rachel put a hand onto Duncan's cheek "I'll see what I can do" she said as she turned to go behind the bar "Oh.I forgot to tell yea.you've another friend here.he's over there" Rachel said pointing to a table in the shadows. Duncan narrowed his eyes to see if he could make out who was there before he approached but it was only as he got within a few feet that he recognised the man "Robert Hamilton?"  
  
"In the flesh dear boy" Robert said standing up with his hand outstretched; Duncan shook Robert's hand "What brings you here?" Duncan asked as he sat in a chair opposite Robert "I've just arrived.thought I could do with a vacation and I've never been here before" Duncan heard Robert's words but he had a feeling that Robert wasn't telling him the truth but why would Robert lie to him. "What about you Duncan.are you on vacation too?" Duncan smiled at Robert "not exactly.I'm here with a friend" Robert looked around the bar "so where is this friend of yours?" Robert said as he watched Rachel walking over to them carrying two glasses of ale and a plate of sandwiches "I thought you might like a drink while you chat" she said as she put the glasses and the plate down on the table. "Thanks Rachel" Duncan said as he picked up one of the glasses "I'll be at the bar if you need anything else" she said as she walked away. The tone of Rachel's last statement wasn't lost on Duncan; she had sounded like she didn't trust Robert but he would have to wait until later to ask her about it.  
  
Robert left a few hours later they had spent the time talking over old times and where their travels had taken them. Several times Robert had steered the conversation back to Duncan's unnamed friend, trying to find out a name but the more he tried the more determined Duncan was that he wouldn't find out but a feeling in Duncan's stomach told him that Robert already knew who was upstairs. Duncan waited until Robert had left the Inn to return to his room at the local guesthouse before he collected the plate and glasses, returning them to the bar. They talked about old times both seeming to steer the conversation away from the present. After several more drinks Robert drained the last of the whisky he had in his glass "it's getting late I really should be going, I'm staying in the hotel by the loch.you and your friend should drop by tomorrow we could all have lunch" Duncan nodded "maybe.maybe" Duncan said as he watched Robert walk out of the Inn.  
  
Duncan waited until Rachel had managed to get the last of the locals to go home to their beds before collecting the empty glasses from the surrounding tables. He then walked over to the bar, Rachel reached up and took a dusty bottle from the top shelf "I've been saving this for a special occasion.do you want to try it.it's really old.do yea think your man enough" Duncan laughed "I think I can handle it" Rachel poured to whisky, then she joined Duncan on the other side of the bar, she handed one to Duncan as she sat on the stool next to him. Duncan took a drink "Nice.really smooth.Rachel, I sense that you don't like my friend Robert" Rachel dropped her eyes to the bar and then back up to meet his gaze "do you mind telling me why?" Duncan asked. "he came in here about two days after I'd seen Dani in the village.he wanted a room, there's something about him.something in his eyes I just don't trust, so I told him that I didn't have any.he then asked a lot of questions.mainly about a young woman.from what he said it must have been Dani.call it feminine intuition but there's just something about him I don't like" Rachel waited for a reaction from Duncan "why would he tell me that he had just arrived?"  
  
"I don't know but he's been in the village for a while now" Rachel replied. Duncan ran his hand over his chin "well at least that might explain what happened on the mountain.but what does Robert want with Dani?" Rachel knew that he wasn't really asking her that question just thinking aloud, she reached forward and rested her hand on Duncan's knee "I don't know Duncan.I know he's your friend but be careful".  
  
Duncan lifted Rachel's hand to his lips "Thanks for all of this I don't know what I'd do with out you.but I'm sure there is nothing to worry about" he then slipped off the stool and started to take the glasses round the bar "O no you don't" Rachel said stepping into his path "your dead on your feet.I'll finish up here.anyway hadn't you better check on Dani" Duncan smiled and nodded his agreement, he then lent forward and kissed Rachel on the cheek "goodnight".  
  
"Goodnight Duncan.there's extra blankets in the wardrobe if you need them" she said as Duncan started to climb the stairs, he turned back to her "thanks". 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
Duncan awoke and gently stroked Dani's hair as she lay asleep with her head on his chest, he managed to stretch across to the bedside table and pick up the clock, in the gloom of the room he could just make out that it was just gone 5am. He put the clock back and gently lifted Dani's head from his chest; with the other hand he moved the pillows under her head, Dani stirred but didn't wake as he laid her head onto the pillow. He picked up his clothes, opened the door as quietly as he could and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
Rachel was already busy in the bar, setting up for breakfast, when he came down the stairs "did yea sleep well, Duncan?" she asked as he joined her at the bar "Dani had a couple of nightmares but fine otherwise". Rachel put down the tray she was holding and walked over to Duncan "would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah.I'd love some" Duncan said as he traced his fingers around one of the bar mats. "Sit yourself down and I'll bring it over" Rachel said before disappearing out the back. Duncan sat down at one of the tables near the bar; Rachel came back with a plate full of bacon, eggs, sausage and fried bread. Rachel sat down to keep Duncan company while he ate, she only got up when other guests started to appear.  
  
Duncan was finishing his breakfast when Rachel appear carrying a tray "I thought you might what to take this up.she didn't eat anything yesterday.so she must be hungry by now" Rachel said as she set the tray down on the bar. Duncan picked up his plate and cup taking them over to Rachel "thanks but did you." he said as he put everything onto the bar "of course I remembered" Rachel said lifting the saucer off of one of the cups and the unmistakable aroma of Cassandra's potion rose from the tray, Rachel put the saucer back quickly "I don't know why anyone would drink that stuff" she said as she picked up the tray and handed it to Duncan.  
  
Duncan had just reached the top of the stairs when he heard shouting coming from Dani's room, he ran down the corridor, sliding to a halt outside the door just managing to hold onto the tray, he flung the door open but there was no one except Dani in the room, she was trashing around on the bed her eyes tightly closed. Duncan put the tray onto the dresser, he managed to take hold of Dani and held her tight so she could not hurt herself or him "Dani.Dani.your safe.it's all right" he spoke softly too her slowly she stopped fighting and relaxed in his arms, her eyes flickered open, they seemed to be empty to him, Duncan had seen that look before but only in the eyes of the dead. They stared past him focusing on a scene that he couldn't see, it was only when he spoke to her again did life drift back into them "Dani it's OK.Ssssh" Duncan said as he rocked Dani. Duncan helped Dani to sit up, he then reached across to the dresser picking up the cup with Cassandra's potion "here drink some of this" he held the cup to Dani's trembling lips.  
  
As Dani drank the dark, strange smelling liquid Duncan's arm stayed protectively around her shoulder. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked as he put the empty cup back on the tray. Dani's hands played with the bedclothes, her eyes watching her hands "only images.nothing to worry about.just a nightmare", Duncan gently took hold of her chin and lift her face to look at him "some nightmare.you nearly gave me a black eye.you know you can talk to me.I'm not easily shocked" Dani smiled at him, she really wanted to tell him everything but the images she had just seen were of Hamilton, his friend, the images were so disjointed she didn't know if they were the pass, present or future but they all held death. "There disjointed images.I don't know where they've come from or from who.battles.people dying.that sort of thing" Duncan could see that even remembering them was causing Dani distress "it's all right.here have some breakfast.that should make you feel better" he said as he brought the tray over to her. "I'm not really hungry Duncan" Dani answered. "Look I'll do a deal with you .if you eat some breakfast.I'll take you out for a walk.I might even show you some of the secret places around here".  
  
After Dani had eaten some breakfast, she took a quick shower and returned to the room dressed, Duncan was laid on the bed reading "Hey you look a lot better" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed putting on his boots "thanks Duncan I feel a lot better" Dani replied. As they entered the bar Rachel came out from the back carrying a basket, she placed it on the bar "I've made you a few sandwiches.don't want either of yea to faint from hunger.I've also put in a flask of coffee and a flask of that other stuff" Duncan leant across the bar and kissed Rachel on the cheek "what would I do without you?"  
  
Rachel playfully batted Duncan away "get into a lot more trouble and go hungry at the same time.I shouldn't wonder". Dani put her hand onto Duncan's arm and he turned towards her "I've left my jacket upstairs.I won't be a minute".  
  
"I'll wait for you outside" Duncan said as he picked up the basket from the bar. When Dani came back downstairs Rachel was busy relaying the fire, as Dani went to walk towards the door, the room started to spin, Dani managed to catch hold of the bar but in doing so knocked one of the bar stools, the noise made Rachel look up, when she saw Dani holding onto the bar she rushed over to her "are you all right? ..do you want me to get Duncan?" Dani took hold of Rachel's arm and smiled at her "no.I'll be fine in a moment".  
  
Dani looked up into Rachel's eyes "you care a lot about Duncan don't you?" Rachel wanted to look away but she couldn't seem to break free of Dani's gaze "yes" was Rachel's only reply "don't worry Rachel.I will not allow Duncan to suffer because of me.and you won't tell him about this" without another word Dani walked to the door and out to join Duncan. Rachel didn't move for a few moments, blinking she looked around 'what am I doing over here' she thought as she went back to relaying the fire. 


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
As Dani emerged from the Inn Duncan could see that her face was pale, he walked over to her "are you up for this?" she smiled at him "Yeah the fresh air will do me good" she said as she linked her arm through his. They walked off towards the Loch; the sun was already burning away the mist from the Loch when they arrived at the water's edge. Dani looked up into Duncan's face, she could see from his eyes that he had drifted into another time, softly she spoke to him "tell me what happened here", without taking his eyes away from the Loch, Duncan started to describe what he was seeing and as Dani touched his arm she began to see through his eyes.  
  
A mist covered Loch Shiel, he stood with others on the shore, they had been watching the Loch since dawn but still no sign of the boat that was bring with it their hopes and dreams. Duncan rubbed his hands together as there was still a chill in the air as the sun was not yet strong enough to warm through the men as they waited, some had retreated back into the barn to await a cry from outside. Duncan decided to warm himself inside for a while, he had just walked inside when a shout came from outside "I see it.I see the boat", Duncan looked around at the faces of the other men that were also in the hut, then they seemed to move as one towards the door.  
  
They all watched in silence as a small boat broke free of the mist and glided into the shore, standing on the stern was the Prince Charlie, Scotland's true King, the man they had all been waiting for. As he came ashore, Duncan could see from his face that he seemed disappointed "is this all there is?" the Bonnie Prince asked the Chief of the MacDonald's "no.my lord.there are more MacDonald's travelling here as we speak" seeming satisfied with the answer the Bonnie Prince followed the MacDonald's into the barn to await the others. Several hours passed and only another 150 MacDonald's had joined the 50 or so men that had waited on the shore.  
  
The prince walked out of the barn his hands behind his back, he walked down to the edge of the loch, lost in his own thoughts, Duncan watched from where he was sitting, on a pile of logs outside the barn, he could see the troubled look on the Prince's face. The MacDonald's Clan Chief joined the Prince at the water's edge, the prince turned to him "I know your men are strong and their hearts are true.but with barely 200 men we can not take on the might of the English", just as the Clan Chief was about to answer the faint sound of bagpipes could be heard, they both turned towards the sound, men started to come out of the barn and they stood together watching as over the mountain to the north came men from the Clan Cameron, a 1000 men marched down the mountain to join the Prince's army.  
  
Dani let go of Duncan's arm and he blinked and shook his head as the images disappeared; he looked around as if he expected to see the Prince. "Let's move on" Duncan said still unsure of what had just happened but inside he could still feel the warmth of the hope he had that day over 200 years earlier.  
  
They spent the rest of the day walking and talking; they stopped for lunch by a waterfall that fed into the loch. After they had eaten they lay back in the long grass just holding each other and watching the clouds blow gently across the sky. Just as they were about to leave Duncan pointed out some deer that had come to the stream to drink, Dani watched fascinated, as they nervously looked around, ever watchful while they drank. Duncan wasn't watching the deer he was watching Dani, her face seemed relaxed for the first time since he had found her and her eyes sparkled with the excitement of being so close to the deer. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
It was growing dark as they approached the Inn, Dani stopped as they felt the presences of another Immortal, and Duncan walked back to her, taking her by the hand "it's all right.it's a friend" Dani looked into his eyes and he could see she was frightened "how do you know it's a friend?" she asked, Duncan stroked her cheek "because I we met last night.it'll be all right come on" Duncan replied. Dani reluctantly followed Duncan into the Inn but as Duncan walked into the room his eyes met Cassandra's "Cassandra, it's great to see you but I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow" Duncan said as he walked over to where she was sitting by the fire "I managed to catch an earlier flight" Cassandra was aware of Dani's presence and she walked around Duncan, taking Dani's other hand in hers "and you must be Dani.Duncan's told me a lot about you" Dani let go of Duncan's hand and allowed Cassandra to lead her to the other chair at her table "Duncan could you get us something to drink.I want to talk to Dani" Duncan smiled and nodded before leaving the two of them alone.  
  
Dani sat down in the chair opposite to Cassandra, for a few moments Cassandra searched Dani's eyes with her own, then she spoke her voice soft but haunting "Do you know who I am?" her voice felt like velvet as it entered Dani's mind pushing aside all other thoughts and images. "You're the lady from my dreams.the dreams that came before the nightmares" Dani replied. Cassandra took both of Dani's hands in hers "look into my eyes.you have nothing to fear.I'm here to help you" Dani looked into Cassandra's green eyes, they held a warmth unlike those of Hamilton. "You see many things.I sense the gift is strong in you" Dani broke the eye contact and looked away "it's a curse not a gift" she replied.  
  
Cassandra lifted Dani's face so she could look into her eyes again "I see things as you do.and with training you will learn to control them.not them control you" Cassandra said as she placed Dani's hands on her face "open your mind to me.let me see what you see". Dani went to pull her hands away but Cassandra held them firmly, Dani fought to stay in control "let go.free your mind" Cassandra's words wrapped around Dani's mind like silken tendrils.  
  
As Dani relaxed and allowed Cassandra to enter her mind, Cassandra jolted violently by the volume and power of the images that now flowed between them. Cassandra tried to break away but she couldn't move the colour started to drain from Cassandra's face, as the pain flowed into her.  
  
Duncan was leaning on the bar watching the two women when he saw Cassandra's face drain of colour and her face contort with pain he rushed over to the table "Cassandra are you all right?" he asked but no reply came from either woman. Duncan there tried to take prise Dani's hands off of Cassandra's face "Dani..DANI NO.LET HER GO" the sound of Duncan voice broke whatever link there was between them, Dani's hands fell to the table, freeing Cassandra who collapsed back in her chair, her hands covering her eyes. Duncan took hold of Dani by the shoulders "What the hell was that all about?" Duncan demanded Dani looked up into his eyes and for the first time she saw anger. She leaped up and ran up stairs; Duncan had seen the hurt look in Dani's eyes and went to follow when he felt Cassandra's hand on his arm "leave her Duncan.sit down Duncan.please" Duncan looked towards bar "she needs to be alone for awhile.what she has seen has shocked her as it did me" Duncan crouched down in front of Cassandra "are you ok?" Cassandra nodded her hand touched his cheek "I'm fine.it wasn't her fault Duncan.I asked to see and she couldn't control it.now sit down we need to talk "so are you going to tell me what all that was about?" Duncan said as he sat in the chair opposite Cassandra.  
  
Cassandra looked deep into Duncan's eyes "I'm so sorry.this maybe beyond any of us.Duncan".  
  
"What do you mean?" The concern obvious in his voice, Cassandra laid her hands onto Duncan's "it's not easy to explain.the gift she has is very strong.if she can't control it, it could overwhelm her" Duncan squeezed Cassandra's hands "overwhelm her how?" Cassandra wished that she didn't have to tell him but he needed to be prepared for the worse "Duncan would you believe me if I told you that I have met Dani before?" Duncan looked thoughtfully at Cassandra "not another prophecy?" Cassandra shook her head "you could call it a prophecy or a legend but Dani has been in my dreams.but we shouldn't have met for a few more years.tell me how did she come to you?" Duncan told Cassandra all about Cristo and his obsession for Louisa which led him to Dani who was the image of her, she listened quietly until Duncan had finished.  
  
"The legend tells of a chosen one who sees into the hearts of men and can heal their pain with the aid of the Triskele amulet.it's been around since before I was born Duncan. but it was lost centuries ago when it fell into the Nile during a battle between Asa and Barel.Barel hunted Asa to claim his gift.Asa knew that Barel was evil so to prevent him getting the amulet Asa threw it into the Nile just before Barel claimed his head.and it's been lost for centuries" Cassandra replied. Duncan placed his hand onto hers "and you think that Dani is this chosen one?" Cassandra smiled at him "I'm not sure but if she is.then there is a problem".  
  
"What kind of problem?" Duncan started to get worried, as Cassandra didn't answer straight away "Cassandra?" "I won't lie to you Duncan, Dani wasn't supposed to become Immortal until she had the amulet.without it.she might share the same fate as Barel"  
  
As Dani ran up the stairs she suddenly stopped when she heard Duncan start talking to Cassandra, she backed down the stairs, a few steps from the bottom she sat down on the wooden steps to listen.  
  
Cassandra looked into Duncan's eyes "I wish I could tell you that everything will be all right Duncan.Dani has seen me in her dreams.and I have seen her" Cassandra stopped as Rachel brought her a brandy "I thought you might need this" she said as she put the glass down before returning to the bar "Thank you" Cassandra replied. "So you knew about her?" Duncan asked "I didn't see a clear image in my dreams.it was like I was being drawn to her but the link was not powerful enough for me to see her face clearly or where she was.what Methos told you was right.but she is more powerful than anyone I've ever known.even with the amulet it will take time." Cassandra could see that Duncan was finding this difficult to hear "Cassandra what happened to Barel?" She leaned forward "You must remember that Barel was evil to begin with but without the amulet he couldn't handle the power of the gift.he went mad.I'm not saying that it will happen but without the amulet Dani is walking on a knife's edge.on the one side there is madness and the other is evil.if she should fall." Duncan stood up with such force his chair fell backwards and clattered on the stone floor "and what then?" Duncan demanded as he lent against the fireplace. Cassandra stayed seated "Duncan sit down.and I'll tell you", Duncan picked up the fallen chair and sat back down "I'm sorry.it's just." she reached across the table and gently squeezing his hand she finished his sentence "you care for her a great deal.don't you?" Duncan nodded. "Duncan.this power can be used to help heal or it can be used to cause pain.even death in a mortals" Cassandra paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "If Dani falters I may have to take her." Duncan wiped his hand across his face "no.no you won't" Cassandra was about to speak again but Duncan held up his hand, "you won't if anyone has to do it.it should be me" Duncan said with tears in his eyes. "You will try to help her won't you? .it can't end like that.Dani didn't ask for any of this.I won't let it happen" Duncan said as he got to his feet "I need some air" he picked up his coat and went out into the night.  
  
As she listened tears started to roll down Dani's face, until today she hadn't really known what was happening to her or what it might mean but she had seen it for herself within Cassandra's mind and now her words confirmed all her fears.  
  
Duncan turned the collar of his coat up against the chill that was in the air and his hands into the pockets. He walked down through the village, there were no street lights only the moon who's light was only interrupted by the occasional wisp of cloud. Thoughts racing through his mind he walked on, he took out his mobile phone and dialled Methos's number but it just rang until the answer phone came on, Duncan listened to the message and he waited until the beep "Adam it's Duncan I really need you to call me.there's something I need you to do.as soon as you get this message call me no matter what the time is" he closed the phone and carried on until he reached the loch, he sat on the wall which went round the monument, he held his phone to his chin he then flicked it open and dial Joe's bar. When the phone was answered Duncan spoke "Lou.is Joe there it's Duncan MacLeod" Duncan waited as Lou went to get Joe "Hey Mac how's it going?"  
  
"It not going as well as I had hoped but what I really need is to talk to Methos.have you seen him.I've called his place but there's no answer".  
  
"Sorry Mac he hasn't been in here in days.is there anything I could do?" Joe asked "Thanks Joe but it's best if you don't get too involved.just get him to contact me when you see him.he has my number".  
  
"Ok Mac.but if you need me you know where I am" Joe replied "Thanks" Duncan replied before closing his phone. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
Joe's Bar  
  
Joe was stocking the shelves before opening, he was working with his back to the door as it opened "we don't open" he called out. "I didn't come for a beer.just your help" came the reply "Methos?" Joe said turning round to face the ancient Immortal "where the hell have you've been?"  
  
"Checking on a few things" replied Methos as he sat on a barstool.  
  
Without being asked Joe poured Methos a beer and set it down in front of him "Mac's been trying to contact you.have you spoken to him?" Methos shook his head as he drank some of his beer "Well, what can I do for you?" Methos took his notebook out of his pocket "have you ever seen this before?" he said sliding the notebook across the bar to Joe.  
  
Joe picked it up and looked at the rough pencil sketch "nope" he said as he tossed it back to Methos, who caught it "I came across this while I was doing some research in Egypt" Methos replied. "So that is where you've been" Joe said as he took a shot glass and poured himself a whiskey "so?"  
  
"So Joe.it could be the only thing to save Dani.you see I've been researching this and it's supposed to help focus thoughts here" Methos said as he pointed to the middle of the sketch "according to the records I've been able to find.it was used by one of the most powerful Seers on record.I also found out that Luther stole it from a private collector in Cairo" Methos waited for some sign that Joe understood but he didn't find it "remember Luther?" Joe nodded as he took a drink of his whisky "Yeah, I remember him" Methos put the notebook on the bar "well, if Luther had this then."  
  
"The Watchers have it now" Joe finished off Methos's sentence " I did some checking.it's mentioned in the inventory of Luther's effects" Methos replied. Joe drank the whisky, placing the glass down on the bar "And you want me to hand it over to you?" Methos smiled at him "that's the general idea.yes".  
  
"No can do.Methos" Joe replied. Methos put his elbows on the bar, his hands clasped together he rested his head on them "let me explain just how serious this is.if Dani doesn't control this.MacLeod may have no option but to take her head" Methos could see the look of horror that know covered Joe's face "Don't you think your being a little over dramatic.Methos?"  
  
Methos shook his head "No I'm not Joe.from all that I've read.there are three ways this can go.and only one of them is good" Methos then told Joe all that he had found out "this is the only thing that I've found that could be of any help.come on Joe.we both know how Mac feels about her.do you want to have to tell him that the one thing that might have saved her is gathering dust in the Watcher storage vaults.I'm not asking you to give it to me just get me in there.and I'll do the rest.no one will know.it'll be just another piece that has gone missing over time." Joe ran his hand through his hair "ok.ok.I'll make a call" Joe went into the office, Methos stayed drinking his beer. When Joe came back he didn't look too happy "Joe what's wrong?" Methos asked "I just don't like lying to them.anyway your all set. you have clearance to get into the vault.your there to check on an item that is linked to Methos" Methos put his elbows on the bar and put his head in his hands, after a few minutes he suddenly looked up and then hopped off the stool "where are you going now?" Joe asked. "Home to pack.there isn't much time to waste.I need to get to Paris tonight.and then I'll be heading for the Highlands" Methos said before finishing his beer. "You do know that Cassandra will be there," Joe said as picked up Methos's empty glass "I'll just have to try and stay out of her way won't I.but she won't try anything with MacLeod there.well I'll just have to risk it" Methos said as he made his way to the door.  
  
Paris  
  
As Methos left the terminal building at Charles DeGualle airport he slipped into the shadows taking his sword from his luggage he concealed it in his long black coat. He then found the cab rank and jumped into one of the waiting cabs, he handed the driver a piece of paper with the address of the Watcher headquarters. It didn't take long to arrive through the late evening traffic, the cab pulled up outside a pair of large wrought iron gates, Methos paid the driver before collecting his bag from the trunk. He watched as the cab pulled away before he walked up to the two men who were standing in front of the gates, digging in his pocket for his ID "Err.I'm Adam Pierson.you should be expecting me" the taller of the two men took his ID and went to the hut inside the gates "cold tonight" Methos said rubbing his hands together but there was no reply, a few minutes later the taller man return "yes.they are expecting you.someone will meet you at the chateau.he'll show you to the vault". "Thank you.you have a nice night" Methos said as he stepped through the gates.  
  
As Methos approached the Chateau the door opened and a small tubby, grey haired man in a dark suit stepped out into the cold night air "Adam.Adam Pierson?" the man asked as he walked towards Methos with his hand extended, Methos shook the man's hand "I'm Claude DuPont.I'm in charge of the vault" they turned towards the chateau "I really appreciate you staying on so late" Methos said as they stepped into the brightly lit entrance hall "well.Joe is an old friend and if he says it is important then it must be.would you like to have something to eat first Adam" Methos smiled at Claude "Thank you, but I really need to see if you have the document I'm looking for" Claude shrugged his shoulder "Oh well.I thought I would ask.this way please" Claude led Methos down some dimly lit stairs to the basement, passed rows of lockers Claude finally stopped at a locker marked 12SD "I think this is the one you wanted.if you don't mind I won't wait as I still haven't had any dinner" Claude said patting his stomach "Oh no.that's find I'll lock up before I leave.and thanks Claude" Claude smiled and started to walk away "anything for a friend of Joe's".  
  
Methos opened the locker door and went in, he spent sometime moving things around until he was sure that Claude wasn't coming back and that he was alone, he then slipped out and made his way further down the row until he found the one he was looking for 30TV, he looked down at the large padlock, he looked both ways down the corridor to check that no one else was there before starting work on the lock. He had been working for sometime without success he kept checking out the corridor "where's Amanda when I need her" he whispered quietly to himself" he then shook his head "maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea seeing considering how Mac feels about Dani" just as he finished speaking the lock opened "Thank you" he said as he entered the locker, he pulled out box after box "Luther you really were a collector" then he saw a small wooden box hidden behind a larger cardboard one he pulled it out and opened it. Inside was a small velvet bag he emptied the contents into his hand, a gold chain and pendant fell onto his palm "Bingo" he said as he hurriedly put the necklace back into the bag and he then into his pocket, he rearranged the boxes so no one would know he had been there.  
  
He only just managed to get back into the other locker before Claude appeared "I thought you might at least enjoy a little drink.it's dusty work down here" Methos took the glass of wine "Thank you.but I think I've found what I came for" handing an old book to Claude "can you sign it out for me.I have to catch a plane in about an hour" Claude walked over to the little desk at the end of the corridor, he switched on the small desk lamp. Methos locked the locker and joined Claude at the desk "just sign here Adam and it's all yours.Joe certainly works his section hard if you've got no time to enjoy a fine wine and a good meal" Methos smiled "maybe another time.but I really must go.can you get me a cab to the airport?" Claude patted Methos on the back "yes.but next time your in Paris we will have that meal and a few bottles of wine" Methos nodded and smiled "I'd like that".  
  
Glenfinnan Monument  
  
Several ducks broke cover and glided across the Loch breaking it's mirror image of the sky and surrounding mountains as Duncan stared out from the shore, he pulled his right leg up onto the wall, clasped his arms around it and rested his chin on his knee.  
  
'I know what Cassandra is saying.but there has to be another way.there's got to be' Duncan thought to himself as he threw a stone that had been lying on top of the wall into the water. As the ripples died away, Duncan felt the approach of an Immortal; he looked around as he jumped down. Robert Hamilton walked around the walk "what's wrong my friend.you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders" Duncan relaxed when he saw who the Immortal was "it feels like it today.just heard something I didn't want to" Duncan said. Robert joined Duncan leaning against the wall "is there anything I could do?" he asked. Duncan shook his head as he looked down at his feet that were moving the gravel into small piles "no.if it happens I will deal with it then".  
  
Robert patted Duncan on the shoulder "I think you could do with a drink old boy.come on my car is parked over there.let's see what Fort William has to offer", Duncan didn't want to go back to the Inn yet as he didn't know what he was going to say to Dani. Duncan smiled weakly "yeah.I could do with a drink". As they got to the car Duncan's mobile rang "Hello.Adam.have you found something?" Methos explained that he had found something that might help; Duncan arranged to meet him at the station in Fort William in the early afternoon the next day.  
  
As they got into the car Robert turned to Duncan "what was that all about?" Duncan folded the cover back onto the phone and put it back into his pocket "just Adam.he's a friend who was trying to find something for me.and he thinks he's onto something.he's flying out of Paris tonight.I'm going to pick him up at the station tomorrow afternoon." Robert nodded his mind racing 'what can this Adam have found' he thought as he drove towards the town. 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
Robert dropped Duncan outside the Inn before going back to the Bed and Breakfast, Rachel was the only person left in the bar she was clearing up "Duncan.where have you been.you've been gone for hours.we've all been worried" Duncan walked slowly up to the bar "I just need some air.and then I bumped into Robert and we went into Fort William for a drink.where's Dani and Cassandra" he asked as he sat on one of the bar stools. "They went to bed about 2 hours ago.they spent most of the evening in Cassandra's room.do you want something to eat?" Rachel asked as she wiped her wet hands on a towel "no, we had a meal in town" Duncan smiled raising his eyebrows "If you don't mind I think I'll turn in" Duncan said tapping the bar as he slipped off the stool, Rachel's hand came to rest on his arm "are you all right Duncan?" Duncan smiled at her and patted her hand "yeah.I'm fine" he had only walked a few steps when he remembered Methos "Rachel.do you have another room?"  
  
"It must be your lucky day.I had a cancellation this afternoon," Rachel said as she walked over to the register "is it just the one," she asked. Duncan nodded "yeah.just the one.the name is Adam.Adam Pierson" Duncan smiled; he then walked slowly up the stairs.  
  
When Duncan entered the bedroom it was dimly lit by a small bedside lamp, which bathed the room in a dim yellowy light, he dropped his coat onto the chair by the door and walked quietly across the room to the bed. Duncan looked down on the small figure that lay sleeping in the bed, Dani stirred she had felt his presences when he had returned to the Inn but the exhaustion of these last few days kept her asleep. Duncan sat down gently on the bed and took off his shoes, as he put them down neatly on the floor he put his head in his hand, he still hadn't reached a decision whether he should tell her all of what Cassandra had told him, did she really need to know that all her efforts could still mean nothing, that her Immortality could be so short and could he really be the one to take it from her.  
  
He lifted his head and allowed his hands to trace the contours of his face. When he had undressed he slipped between the covers, he lay on his back staring at the ceiling, Dani had felt his warmth and moved closer rapping her arms around his body, she laid her head on his chest and sighed. Duncan lifted his head and kissed her hair, he released his left arm from behind his head and wrapped it protectively around her, and he then reached across with his other hand switching off the lamp.  
  
The next morning  
  
Duncan's hand ran across the sheets but he only found a cold empty space, his eyes shot open. He through back the covers grabbing his trousers he quickly put them on, in his bare feet he walked across the wooden floor to the door. As he ran down the wooden stairs he felt the familiar sensation of the presences of another Immortal as he entered the bar all conversation stop as the attention of the room focused on him. Dani and Cassandra were having breakfast along with a number of other guests and as all their eyes focused in on him Duncan realised that he was stood in a room full of strangers in bare footed and half dressed "Err.there you are" he said as he walked over to where Dani and Cassandra were sitting, trying to be as matter of fact as possible Duncan pulled out one of the free chairs and sat down. Both the women smiled at him "I think you're a little under dressed Duncan" Cassandra said which make Dani snigger. He leant forward "why didn't yea wake me.when I woke to an empty bed.well I thought.well you know what I thought" Dani leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "sorry but you got back so late I thought you should sleep in".  
  
Rachel came over to the table carrying a tray "Do you always dress up for breakfast Duncan?" she asked as she put the tray down. "Very funny" Duncan replied. "Well you've certainly got Mrs Bennett's pulse racing.I've never seen so much colour in her cheeks" Rachel laughed as she place a cooked breakfast in front of Duncan along with a steaming cup of coffee. "I'll just go and change" he said starting to get up but Rachel's hand on his shoulder stopped him "No yea won't.I won't have that breakfast go cold.anyway I think most of the guests are enjoying the view" Duncan sat back down and playfully slapped Rachel's backside as she walked away laughing.  
  
Cassandra put down her cup of coffee "if you don't mind Duncan I want to spend sometime alone with Dani.she need to work somewhere there aren't any distractions" Duncan finished what he was eating "that's fine.I've something I need to do this afternoon anyway.but we can have dinner together tonight" he drank some of his coffee "have you anywhere in mind?"  
  
Cassandra smiled she knew that Duncan might just pass by to check that they were all right "I thought I'd see if my cottage is where I left it.in Donan woods.you remember it don't you Duncan?"  
  
"I think I remember roughly where it was.but if I remember it's not easy to find," he said flashing a smile at Cassandra. She smiled back as she got up "come Dani we have far to go and a lot to do" she walked over to the door picking up a basket that Rachel had left, Dani leant over and kissed Duncan "I'll see you tonight" she said before following Cassandra out into the village.  
  
Duncan was just finishing his breakfast when Rachel joined him "you not going with them today Duncan?"  
  
"No I've got to pick Adam up from the station in Fort William.so do you think I could borrow your car?" Rachel put her hand into the pocket of her jeans and brought out a set of keys, which she laid on the table in front of Duncan "I expect it back in one piece Duncan.I'm curious why didn't you tell them about Adam arriving?" Duncan ran his fingers over his forehead "Well Cassandra and Adam don't exactly get on.they've a lot of history.Adam's coming here because he's found something that he thinks will help Dani, it must be important otherwise he wouldn't have come.so you see the longer I can keep them apart the better". Rachel thought for a moment "but they are both staying here, this Inn isn't very big Duncan, they won't be able to avoid each other here". Duncan raised his eyebrows "I know but at least I can have peace and quiet until they do" 


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
'Why do I find it so easy to trust you.it's not just that your Duncan's friend.you seem very familiar to me' Dani thought as she followed Cassandra into the wood. They hadn't gone far when Cassandra stopped, Dani looked around but couldn't see anything; she walked over to where Cassandra was standing "why have we stopped here?" Cassandra held up her hand "watch" she move her hand from one side to the other. Dani watched wild-eyed as a cottage started to appear from the mist "this is why we stopped because we are here" Dani fought to speak "err.where.how.I mean how did you?" Cassandra laughed "there are many things you must learn.one day you will be able to this too.and maybe even greater things" Cassandra ran the back of her hand down Dani's left cheek "the gift is strong in you.so strong that you're going to have to be very careful" Cassandra then turned and walked to the cottage "careful of what?" Dani asked as she followed.  
  
Cassandra turned the handle on the door and pushed it open a musky smell greeted them as the air that had been locked up for centuries escaped, the cobwebs in front of them moved in the breeze as the trapped air raced for it's freedom, Cassandra pushed the cobwebs aside as she walked into the cottage "not bad considering it's been empty for over 300 years" Cassandra said turning round to see if Dani was following her "it's been here all that time and no one has ever found it?" Dani asked as she ran her hand along the back of one of the chairs, she banged her hands together to dislodge the dust of time that she had picked up from the chair. "This will do nicely.come there is much work to do" Cassandra said as she found two brooms handing one to Dani.  
  
A figure concealed in the shadows watched as Duncan got into the old Land Rover that belonged to Rachel "now it can stick in gear a little just give the stick a tap and that will sort it out" Rachel said as she went through the controls with Duncan "I have driven before Rachel" Duncan said "yes you might have but you've never driven anything like this.it can be a bit temperamental.well so would you be if you were this old" Rachel smiled when she realised what she had said "not to say that all things that are old are temperamental" a broad grin broke on Duncan's face as he watched Rachel try to recover with grace "Oh you!" Rachel exclaimed playfully hitting Duncan on the arm "now away with you.or you'll be late" Duncan turned the key and the engine spluttered into life "are you sure this will get me there and back?" Duncan asked as he leaned out of the window "just make sure you bring it back. Duncan MacLeod".  
  
As Duncan drove the Land Rover down the main street Rachel watched until it was out of sight she then walked back into the Inn. A figure a long dark coat emerged from the shadows and walked slowly towards the Inn.  
  
Fort William Station  
  
Duncan drove into the station's car park a little after 2:30pm, he managed to find a parking space and after a short fight with the gear level he managed to reverse into the slot. He looked at his watch the train should have arrived 10 minutes ago but there was no sign of Methos, Duncan got out of the Land Rover and walked over to the station building. Methos wasn't inside either so Duncan went over to the ticket collector "excuse me but has the train from Glasgow arrived yet?" Duncan asked the man at the barrier who looked at his watch "it's running late but it should be here in the next half hour" Duncan thanked the man and when back outside, he found a bench and settled down to wait.  
  
Duncan had heard several trains arrive before Methos appeared carrying a two brown bags "Mac.am I glad to see you" Duncan got up as Methos approached "Good trip?" Duncan asked taking hold of one of Methos's bags.  
  
"An experience is what it was.and not one I care to repeat.I think I'll hire a car for the return trip," Methos said as he followed Duncan to the car "or maybe not" Duncan turned back and could see the look of disgust on Methos's face as he looked at the old battered green Land Rover. "Oh this.it's a classic" Duncan said as he unlocked the door "I can see that.but a classic what?" Methos exclaimed as he threw his bag in the back "tell me you didn't pay good money for this MacLeod" Duncan placed the other bag in the back and then walked round getting in the driver's door, leaning over he unlock the passenger door for Methos. "If you don't like it you can always walk you know.it isn't far" Duncan said as he put the key in the ignition "how far?" Methos replied, "only about 18 miles" Methos narrowed his eyes "just drive MacLeod before I change my mind and go home".  
  
Duncan started the engine and then as he fought to get it into gear he looked over at Methos "it's just temperamental.you know how things get when they get old" Duncan said grinning at Methos "what exactly are you trying to say MacLeod?" "Nothing" Duncan said as he drove away.  
  
The Cottage  
  
After they had spent sometime cleaning the cottage Cassandra went through some techniques to try and help Dani filter what she was seeing and to focus on specific images. "What's next?" Dani asked but Cassandra had noticed how tired Dani was becoming "that's enough for today" she said as she walked over to the fire putting it out "I think we'll take a slow walk back to the village.we'll come back here tomorrow to continue your training" Cassandra said walking over to the door, Dani went to follow but stopped as something caught her eye. Cassandra had reached the door when she realised that Dani wasn't following her, she turned back to see what was delaying Dani "what is it? . What do you see?" she asked as she held the door open, it was a few minutes before Dani answered "I see a boy.he's asleep in that chair.his face is familiar.he's right there" the image faded as Dani pointed to the large wooden chair "did this boy have dark haired and was he wearing a kilt?" Cassandra asked Dani looked round "you saw him too?" Cassandra shook her head "no, not this time.the boy you saw was Duncan from a long time ago".  
  
"But how?" Dani asked as she walked over to Cassandra who put her hand onto Dani's shoulder "it's an echo from the past.memories that are stored here.it shows that you are starting to focus the images you are seeing.in time you will be able to hold on to them for longer.but come now we should be going" Dani stepped through the doorway into the afternoon sun.  
  
As they came to the edge of the woods Dani stopped, "Cassandra.do you think I will ever be able to control it totally?" Cassandra stopped at turned to face her "you have done well today Dani.but you must be careful the gift you have is very powerful.and in time you may become more powerful than me.it will take you a lot of work.you can not rush this.don't be tempted to take the easy path it will lead you into darkness". Dani searched Cassandra's eyes "what do you mean?" Cassandra motioned for Dani to sit "sit down and I will try to explain".  
  
Dani sat down on a small mound that was covered in luscious green grass and surrounded by purple heather, Cassandra settled down beside her "I know you were listening the other day so I will not lie to you.there are dangers.the gift you have been given can be used to heal or to harm.it's easier to control it to cause pain.used in this way the power over people can be addictive.to use the power in this way will lead you on the path to evil.from which it is difficult to return" Dani swallowed hard she hadn't expected Cassandra to be so honest with her "can it kill?" Dani asked looking down at her hands, Cassandra lifted her head so that she could look into her eyes "yes.used against a mortal it can kill.it will cause harm and pain to an Immortal it could even cause madness.it certainly would allow you time to take their head".  
  
"But surely if someone is after my head I can use it to help me?" Dani asked, Cassandra smiled at her "there are things that you can use without risk and I will teach how.but to take control over another's mind is where the danger lies".  
  
"But surely it will be some time before I am able to control it like that or to be that powerful" Dani replied "this is the easy path.not much control is needed and you have all the power you need" Cassandra said getting to her feet "just remember doing the wrong thing for the right reasons is still wrong.your heart is good Dani" Cassandra said as she put her hand onto Dani's chest.but a heart sometimes doesn't allow the brain time to think before the body reacts.just remember my words and you will be all right" Cassandra then got to her feet "we must go now.you need to rest and Duncan should be back soon" she said as she extended her hand to help Dani to her feet. 


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
  
As they walked up through the village passed the rows of stone cottages, they had just passed the Post Office/General Store when the door opened and a middle aged lady with greying hair, dressed in a flowing purple dress stepped out and walked quickly towards them "excuse me.excuse me" both Cassandra and Dani stopped and turned back "I know that you don't know me but Rachel was telling me about the potion you've been making.you see herbal remedies are a hobby of mine.and I was wondering if I could talk to you about it" Cassandra smiled "you must be Morag".  
  
"Yes that's right has Rachel mentioned me to you?" Morag said as she juggled with the packages, Cassandra looked over at Dani and could see from her face how tired she was, Cassandra put her hand on Dani's arm "why don't you go back to the Inn.I'll be along shortly" Dani nodded "are you sure you don't mind?" Cassandra put her hand onto Dani's arm "yes.I'm sure.you need to rest.it's been a long day for you".  
  
"OK.nice to meet you Morag" Dani replied, she then turned towards the Inn and walked away. Morag managed to get the packages she was holding under one arm she then linked her free arm through Cassandra's "well let me make you a cup of tea and then we can have a nice chat" Cassandra found herself being propel towards Morag's cottage.  
  
The Inn  
  
Dani pushed open the Inn door and as she stepped into the Inn she closed her eyes as she yawned, when she opened her eyes she could see that there was no one in the bar, as she walked towards the bar she could see the bar closed sign leaning against the cash register. Dani felt apprehension creep up her spine "Rachel?" Dani called as she went behind the bar but there was no reply so she went through to the back room. There was a small wooden chair overturned just inside the door, Dani picked it up and stood it on it's feet, as she did so her eyes fell on the broken china figurines lying on the floor, Dani scanned the room it was obvious from the mess that there had been a struggle. Dani raised her hand to her mouth as if to stop a cry from escaping 'not again' she thought; she closed her eyes and tired to focus on Rachel just as Cassandra had shown her. Images filled her mind she could sense the fear that had been in the room suddenly her eyes shot open as her hand dropped from her mouth she said "Hamilton!"  
  
Dani ran up the wooden stairs to her room, the door slamming back against the wall as she threw the door open, her sword was in it's case, which was stood against the wall, Dani picked up the case and dropped it on the bed. Her hands lingered over the catches for a few seconds before clicking them up and opening the lid. Dani reached out and ran her hand down the length of the scabbard 'I never thought I would ever want to use you' she thought as her hand grasped the golden hilt, she pulled the sword from it's blue scabbard and looked at the blade and her own reflection. The eyes that stared back at her didn't seem to be her own, there was no life in them, and she shook her head as she dropped the sword to her side. Dani then pushed the door back and took down her black coat that was hanging there "this ends now.one way or other" she said as she walked out of her room and through the bar, as she stepped out of the Inn Dani checked both ways to make sure that Cassandra couldn't see her because if she did Dani knew that she would try to stop her.  
  
A light rain had just started to fall as Dani pause at the top of the last ridge; her breath was laboured from running. Dani waited there until she caught her breath, she then started to walk down the slope towards the ruined croft, as she got nearer she sensed another Immortal and Hamilton strode out from the ruin, dragging Rachel by the arm with him, his eyes searching around until he saw Dani walking towards them. Dani stopped some distance away "Well I'm here now.you can let Rachel go" she shouted. Hamilton brought his sword to Rachel's neck "you come to me first".  
  
"No.you want me and I'm here.and I'm alone.she is no use to you now.let her go" Dani took a few steps closer. "Stop where you are.take out your sword throw it over there" Dani's hand went inside her coat and her hand wrapped around her sword, as she pulled it free from the fabric, Dani wondered if she could get to Rachel before he could hurt her but she dismissed the thought as she saw Hamilton lift his sword just nicking Rachel's skin and a small amount of blood trickled over the blade. Dani raised her sword and threw it as hard as she could, when it landed it stuck in the ground, "There now let her go" Hamilton then dropped his sword, he pushed Rachel towards Dani. Rachel walked slowly over to where Dani was now standing; "he left his keys in the car by the loch.take it and get as far away as you can" Dani looked up into Rachel's eyes, she could see tears starting to form "you don't have to do this" Dani reached out and touched Rachel on the arm "yes.yes I do.will you tell Duncan something for me?" Rachel nodded "tell him to be prepared.He will come after Duncan next.and tell him Thank you.for what he tried to do for me.now run and don't look back" Rachel's eyes searched Dani's but they had grown cold and a shiver ran down Rachel's back, she nodded and started to run towards the Loch.  
  
Dani waited until she could no long see Rachel before she then started to circle Hamilton "so what's next.after you take my head you go after Duncan is that the plan?" Dani asked as she walked "do you want me to swear that I will not" Hamilton replied. "No.no point your promise would have no meaning.because they would only be words.they would mean nothing to you.tell me.what is it like to have no friends you can rely on?" Hamilton smiled at her "that's the beauty of all of this.I can rely on them.until.."  
  
"Until you betray them.and come for their heads" Dani finished his sentence for him. Hamilton stepped forward a couple of paces, pointing his sword to a spot on the ground "knee and all this will be over.well for you at least".  
  
Rachel brought the car to a screeching halt forcing Methos back into the Land Rover to avoid being hit, Rachel flung open the door and ran to Duncan "Duncan you've got to stop her.you've got to help her" Duncan grabbed Rachel's arms he could see that her face was tear stained "Stop who.calm down.who are you talking about?" Rachel looked into his eyes "Dani.she at the old croft.he's got a sword.Oh Duncan I thought he was going to kill me.he let me go when Dani came.he's going to kill her if you don't do something".  
  
Duncan then noticed the blood running down Rachel's neck "Which croft Rachel?" the alarm in Duncan's voice obvious "the one where we found her" Rachel replied. Duncan leaped back into the Land Rover, as the engine roared into life Methos spoke to Rachel before jumping into the passenger side of the Land Rover "I'm Adam.Err could you take these bags inside for me". Rachel took the bags from Methos without replying.  
  
"BE CAREFUL" Rachel shouted as the Land Rover sped off towards the loch.  
  
  
  
"Do you really think it's going to be so easy.I mean after you get what you want?" Dani said as she backed away as Hamilton walk towards her "come now.I have kept my part of the bargain.now it's your turn.what happens later is none of your concern.I will have your gift and no one will stand in my way.now come here and kneel" Hamilton said as he pointed to the ground with his sword again. "Please let me have a few minutes to prepare myself.I don't think it's too much to ask," Hamilton rested his sword on the ground "I'm a reasonable man.you can have a moment.but my patience is wearing thin". Dani walked a little way from Hamilton and closing her eyes she tried to focus as Cassandra had taught her, after taking a few deep breaths Dani turned and walked slowly to Hamilton. She then knelt down, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she bowed her head, Hamilton's hand lifted her chin "any more last requests?" he asked "no" she replied. Suddenly she grasped his hand with both of hers and locked her eyes onto his, "have you?" she said as all the pain and suffering within her flowed into Hamilton's mind "so you wanted my power.well here it is.I hope your ready for it". 


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
  
Screams echoed down the Glen causing Duncan and Methos to stop, they looked at each other and then back to where the scream seemed to coming from, Duncan started running, with Methos close behind.  
  
Duncan stopped at the top of the ridge the fine rain glistening on his face, he could see Dani by the croft her hands on Robert's face as Duncan started to walk down the slope Robert fell to his knees. Duncan quicken his pace towards her the wind wiping his black coat open as he ran down the slop, Methos was close on Duncan's heels. Dani did not look up when she sensed the approach of another Immortal, she kept her eyes focused on Hamilton, and he was unable to break free of her gaze. Duncan watched as Hamilton raised his sword and Dani took hold of it.  
  
Methos stopped he watched as Duncan walked towards them "Dani you don't want to do this.you know what you are doing is wrong don't you" Duncan pleaded, without looking at him Dani answered, "What I'm doing is wrong.what about what he has done?" Duncan stopped a few feet away "not like this Dani.you can't do it like this.I know that Robert killed Li Tse.but if you use your power to defeat him.you'll be lost forever.is that what you want?" Hamilton had fallen silent as Dani's attention was taken by listening to Duncan but he couldn't move his eyes from hers. Duncan could see her hand tightening on the sword "Dani he's my friend.don't do this.I don't want to lose you" Dani kept her eyes locked on Hamilton "He's not your friend.he doesn't know the meaning of the word.You see Duncan I've looked into his heart and it's cold and empty" a tear started to roll down her cheek.  
  
"This isn't about Li Tse Duncan.not anymore.do you remember when you first met him.the bridge.and the slaves you were taking to freedom?" Duncan raised his arms up a little way and dropped them to his sides "yes.I remember". Methos stood watching Duncan trying to reason with Dani and he knew if he couldn't one of them would have to take her head. "Do you think they ever tasted freedom?" Duncan didn't reply "Well I'll tell you want happened to Joshua and his family.he sold them back the day after you left them with him.he watched Duncan as the family was split up.Joshua tried to stop them and paid with his life.and then what about Shaun O'Reilly.remember him?" Dani asked, "Has your friend ever told you what happened to him?" Methos noticed the horrified look on Duncan's face, which told that he hadn't. Duncan's mind raced back to another time.  
  
California 1860  
  
Duncan rode out of the dust towards a small wooden building with smoke rising from its chimney. Duncan dismounted tying his horse to the fence that ran around the wooden building as he walked over to the water pump the door to the building opened "What can I do for you stranger?" a young man about 25 with a head of wild red hair "I just want to fill my canteen if that is all right" Duncan replied it was then that he noticed the rifle over the young man's arm "I'm not looking for trouble just some water.and somewhere to bed down for the night" the young man came down the step and walked across the dusty ground "My name is Duncan MacLeod" Duncan said as he held out his hand, hesitantly the young man took his hand "Shaun O'Reilly.please fill your canteen.after all water is a gift from God not from man" Duncan pumped the handle and held his canteen under the stream of water until it was filled, he then screwed the cap on "Well Shaun.could you tell me if there are any farms around here hiring?" Shaun had let the rifle drop so that it pointed towards the dirt "I could do with a hand.I can't pay very much.but I can offer you the best home cook meals in the county, a clean bed.and a bath" Shaun replied he wouldn't normally offer to share his home with a total strange but there was something about this strange that just made it fill right. "With an offer like that I would be mad to turn it down" Shaun walked over a slapped Duncan on the back "Well, I had better introduce you to the person who cooks these wonderful meals.my wife Emily" as Shaun spoke a small thin woman with black hair tided tight on her head, Duncan could also see that she was heavy with child. Duncan wiped his hands on his trousers before offering it to Emily "it's a pleasure to meet you.I'm Duncan MacLeod" Emily laid her small hand into Duncan's and giggled as Duncan lifted her hand to his lips kissing it lightly on the back "It's a pleasure to meet you".  
  
Duncan stayed with the O'Reilly's for several months helping to tend the fields, build an extension to their home for their unborn child and he was helping build the barn when Robert Hamilton rode onto the farm, Duncan greeted him warmly and Shaun and Emily welcomed him into their home because he was Duncan's friend. Robert worked alongside Duncan and Shaun on the building of the barn.  
  
One day Shaun was down at the creek working on the irrigation system he had invented to get more water to his fields while Duncan and Robert were finishing off the barn. As he walked out into the water his feet moved the creek bed and the water became cloudy as Shaun stood trying to fix a broken piece of wood the water started to clear and then the sunlight glinted off something in the water catching Shaun's eye, he walked over and plunged his hand into the cool water grabbing a handful of creek bed, he stood up and opening his hand he pushed the dirt around until he found it and there glistening in his hand "Gold" Shaun said out loud.  
  
Shaun dropped the small piece of gold into his waistcoat pocket and made his way back to the house he had intended to tell Duncan what he had found but shouts from inside the house sent a panic through him, he ran to the house throwing open the door. In the dim light of the house he saw Duncan helping Emily over to the bed, the sudden noise of his entry into the house caused Duncan to look round "Shaun.thank god Robert found you.I think Emily is going to have the baby" Shaun walked forward taking hold of Emily helping her to get into the bed "I haven't seen Robert.I don't understand.it's not due for a few weeks yet" Duncan looked up at Shaun "Emily fell down the step bringing us lemonade.where is Robert.we need to get the doctor" but there was no sign of Robert so Duncan grabbed his coat and then when back to Emily and Shaun "I'll have to ride into town and get him" Emily's hand restrained him before he could leave "there isn't time.the baby is coming" the two men looked at each other in panic "have you ever delivered a baby?" Shaun asked "I've helped before.Oh no.I'm not going to.I can't" Duncan replied as he looked in horror at what Shaun was silently suggesting "Duncan that's more than I have.please we need you.Emily needs you" Duncan's mind raced as he tried to think of other options but there wasn't any, he wiped his hand over his face "Ok we will need some hot water and clean linen".  
  
Seeing Emily in such pain had been too much for Shaun and he had gone out onto the porch to smoke his pipe. Emily's shouts died down and Shaun turned to look at the door then he heard a slap and a baby cry, he dropped his pipe and ran back into the house to Emily's side. As he looked down on the small bundle in his wife's arms, Emily looked up smiling at him, her face glistening with sweat, "meet your son" as Shaun sat on the bed Duncan felt that he was intruding and quietly walked out to the porch.  
  
A few weeks later all the work was done, they were all having supper one evening when Duncan looked around the table, he want to stay with this wonderful family but he knew that his time with them was over, if he stayed there was a chance the game would come here and he didn't want to put them in danger. Emily had noticed the look in Duncan's eye "What's wrong Duncan?" she asked, Duncan took a deep breath "I should be moving on" he said "No Duncan.your part of the family.please stay" she pleaded "I can't.I've stayed longer than I planned.all the work is done and you have another mouth to feed" Robert looked up from his meal "Duncan's right we should be going" Shaun really wanted Duncan to stay but he was relieved that Robert wanted to leave, he had never said anything to Duncan but there was something about this man he didn't trust.  
  
The next morning at day break Shaun came out of the house to find Duncan and Robert saddling their horses "I wish you would change your mind and stay Duncan" Duncan turned to his friend "I can't.Shaun it's time for us to leave" Shaun sighed with resignation that he couldn't change his friends mind, his hand slipped into his waist coat pocket and found the small gold nugget "I haven't much I can pay you for all the work you've done around here" Shaun said as he hand a few coins to Duncan and Robert, he then brought out the gold nugget "here Duncan you have this.you can sell it when you get into town and share what ever it makes.it's the least I can do" Duncan looked down at the small gold nugget that Shaun had placed in his hand "Where did you get this Shaun" he asked "from the creek the day that little Duncan was born" Duncan could feel alarm raising as he looked at the nugget "Shaun you'll need this for your family what you've paid as is enough.in food and friendship.don't tell anyone about this.go into town to the register office.I know this land is yours but make the claim official.just the sight of gold can make sane men go mad"  
  
Neither Duncan nor Shaun had noticed Robert's reaction to the gold. Shaun put his hand on Duncan's should "so you think there will be more?" Shaun asked, Duncan smiled and nodded "I'll go today.this will mean a lot to Emily and little Duncan.Thank you again Duncan.I'm going to miss you my friend" they shook hands before Duncan mounted his horse, "Goodbye my friend.you take care of that family of yours" Duncan said as he turned to wave at Emily who was standing in the porch with their child in her arms, then Duncan kicked his heels into the horses side and galloped away, Robert reached down and shook Shaun's hand before he too kicked his heels galloped after Duncan.  
  
It didn't take Robert long to catch up with Duncan and they travelled together for a few hours before while taking a break Robert told Duncan that he was going to travel north to where he had friend, he did half heartily try to persuade Duncan to go with him and he managed to hide his relief when Duncan declined as he had plans of his own and it was here that they parted company.  
  
"Yes Dani I remember Shaun O'Reilly.but what has this got to do with what you are doing now" Duncan asked. "Do you remember seeing the smoke.the next morning.do you remember what you found when you went back?"  
  
Duncan thought and fought with his emotions as he remembers.  
  
Shaun's Farm 1860  
  
After seeing the smoke rising in the distance Duncan had rode his horse hard towards the rising smoke, part of him hoped that his gut feeling was wrong and he wasn't going to find himself at Shaun's farm but as he got closer the realisation grew that it could be nowhere else. As he galloped up to the burning buildings he leaped from his horse just letting it wander away he kicked open what was left of the door to the house, there where still flames inside but he couldn't see anyone "SHAUN.EMILY" he shouted, it was then that he heard a faint voice coming from the barn he rushed over and as he slid to a stop by the barn door just inside he could see Emily tears streaming down her face as she cradled her baby in one arm and Shaun's unmoving body in the other, her dress was torn, her normally tidy hair unruly and tangled fell over her shoulders. Duncan dropped to his knees in front of her "Emily are you all right?" but Emily didn't reply she just mumbled to herself, Duncan examined Shaun, his body was badly bruised and as Duncan moved Emily's hand away from his chest Duncan could see that a single gunshot had ended his life.  
  
Duncan raised his hand to stroke Emily's face "I'm so sorry Emily" but she backed away from him "No please don't hurt me again.leave my baby alone" Emily said as she held onto the bundle in one of her arms while trying to put the torn piece of her dress back over her breasts. Duncan watched her, with a heavy heart and he realised that she must have been assaulted, Duncan looked around and found a horse blanket hanging on one of the stalls, he retrieved it and gently placed it around Emily's shoulders "Emily.it's me Duncan.let me see if little Duncan is all right" Emily looked up into his eyes "but he's fine.he's just sleeping" as she spoke she lent the child forward and it was then that Duncan could see the blood on the blanket that was wrapped around the baby. It took Duncan nearly an hour of quietly talking to Emily before she would give him the child and it was only then that his fears were realised, the baby was dead, his little skull crushed in on one side. "Who did this.Emily who did this?" Duncan demanded but Emily wouldn't answer and Duncan realised that the shook and horror of what had happened had shattered her mind.  
  
After Duncan had buried Shaun and his son together her hitched up the wagon to his horse and drove Emily towards the town.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ 


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
  
"Do you want to know what really happened to them Duncan.Well I'll tell you"  
  
California 1860  
  
After leaving Duncan, Robert turned his horse back towards the farm. As he rode his horse hard until he reached the farm, Shaun was alarmed by the sight of the lather up horse that Robert rode in, so he walked towards him "Is there anything wrong Robert" Shaun asked as Robert walked his horse over to him "No I just forgot to get something.I thought you were going into town to make your claim" Shaun smiled up at him "I know what Duncan said but there was too much that needs to be done here.I'll go tomorrow when I pick up our supplies" Robert smiled, this had been just what he had hoped for. He removed his feet from the stirrups, as he turned the horse's head and he came in line with Shaun he kicked out sending Shaun sprawling across the dirt, before Shaun could recover from the shook of the attack Robert leaped from his horse raining blow after blow onto him until he fell unconscious, the sound of the attack brought Emily from the house, at first she smiled at Robert as she walked over to him until her eyes saw the bloody body of her husband. Robert's eyes followed her gaze "What have you done?" Emily gasped as she backed away turning her body to protect her baby, who was sleeping in her arms. She then tried to run for the house but Robert was quicker blocking her path, in her panic Emily ran towards the barn with Robert in pursuit.  
  
She tried to close the barn doors but she couldn't move very fast while carrying the baby in her arms, it didn't take much effort for Robert to wrench open the doors. "What do you want.we don't have anything" Emily pleaded "That's were your wrong.I've watched you for months.I saw you look down your nose at me" Robert spat at her as the back of his hand slammed into her cheek sending her flying, fortunately she landed on the pile of hay just inside the door and she had managed to stop herself landing on the child. Robert strode towards her "Please.leave us alone.we've done nothing to you" Emily pleaded as she tried to back away for him, Robert leant forward and wrenched the crying baby from her arms, as Emily tried to take him back Robert hit her again, he then flung the child away like a bundle of old rags, it collided with the wooden side of one of the stalls and the crying stopped. Emily tried to get to her baby but was pushed back onto the hay by Robert "I've waited a long time for this" again he hit her but this time he ripped the front of her dress open, while she was still dazed from the last blow he pushed her arms over her head and pinned them with one hand while her raised up her skirt with the other.  
  
The screams coming from the barn brought Shaun round and he struggled to his feet "No..Please No" came the cries again and he knew that it was Emily. He stumbled towards the barn, his head still spinning, he managed to take hold of the pitchfork that was lent up against the outside of the barn, Shaun looked in horror at his beloved Emily being attacked by this animal who they had thought of as their friend, her eyes pleading with him to help her, he raised the pitchfork and leaped towards Robert but before he could find his target Robert twisted and the gun in his hand exploded, the bullet hitting Shaun in the chest. Shaun fell a few feet away from Robert and Emily but there was nothing more he could do and the last words he heard as he lay dying was Emily's cries as Robert raped her.  
  
After he had finished with her, he knocked her unconscious, tided himself up pulling the hay from his clothing, he then searched Shaun for the nugget and it was where he thought it would be his waistcoat pocket. He then set fire to the house and rode away towards the next town. He stayed hided in his hotel room until after Duncan had brought Emily into town and had left a few days later, after he had helped the sheriff mount a search but no one was found. Then a couple of months later he registered the claim.  
  
Duncan took a few steps closer to Dani his hands outstretched the emotion he was feeling after hearing who had killed his friends, evident in his voice "It's not about Robert.or what he's done.it's about what your doing now.it's you I want to live.if you do this.you won't be able to live with yourself.and you know I can't let you hurt anyone else" Duncan's voice was starting to break up as he fought with his emotions "because if you take this path.you will be walking into the darkness and I will have no choice but to come for you.and I don't want to have to do that Dani.so Please.don't make me". A tear started to fall from Dani's eye "it's too late, Duncan.I have to do this I have no choice" she said as she raised the sword, "NO DANI.DON'T DO THIS" Duncan shouted as he took another step forward, "We all have a choice.Robert will pay for what he has done.I promise you.but not like this.Please Dani.put the sword down for me.I don't want to loose you" Duncan pleaded as he fought back the tears that had welled up in his eyes. Dani raised the sword over her head and time seemed to stand still as no one moved.  
  
Dani suddenly threw the sword aside as she pushed Hamilton away, he crumpled to the ground unconscious, Methos let out the breath he was holding, for a while he really thought that Duncan wouldn't manage to talk Dani round. Dani looked over at Duncan tears cascading down her face, she started to walk towards where her sword was impaled into the highland grass, but she had only gone a few steps when she crumpled to her knees sobbing, her head in her hands. Duncan strode over to her kneeling down in front of her and put his arms around her, Dani laid her head on his shoulder "Oh Duncan.what have I done?" Duncan smoothed her hair, he watched, over her shoulder, as Methos walked over to Hamilton's crumpled body and turned him over with his foot, when he was certain that he was unconscious he retrieved Hamilton's sword. "Thank you.it's going to be all right now" Duncan said as he lifted her face so that he could wipe away the tears "now I want you to listen to me.I want you to go with Methos back to the Inn.I will deal with Robert" Duncan said as he beckoned Methos over.  
  
Dani shook her head "No Duncan.that's what he wanted and he might." Duncan placed a finger to her lips stopping her from speaking "I have to do this Dani.this is how it's meant to be" he said as he helped her to her feet "Now please go with Methos.Rachel is waiting at the Inn" he cradled her face in his hands, he gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs, he kissed her lightly on the lips "now go".  
  
Dani slowly walk over to her sword and pulled it out of the ground "that was a close one.you know MacLeod.you don't have to do this.he's out cold.we can all just walk away" Methos said as he walked up to Duncan. Duncan put his hand on Methos's shoulder "thanks.but this is something I have to do" Methos nodded and handed Duncan Hamilton's sword "you know he's as good as you" Duncan nodded, Methos shook his head "take care my friend.I'll see you in the bar later.and you had better be there.it's your round" Methos patted Duncan on the shoulder before he jogged up to Dani, putting his arm around her. Duncan watched as they walked over the ridge before turning back to Hamilton, he walked over and looked down on the man he had thought of as his friend before settling down on a pile of stone, leaning on Hamilton's sword to await his revival.  
  
The sky had darkened as the rain became heavier; rainwater ran down Duncan's face as he rested his forehead on the hilt of Hamilton's sword. A gasp from Hamilton made Duncan look up. Hamilton pulled himself up into the sitting position shaking his head "feeling better?" Duncan asked Hamilton spun round to face him "Duncan.how long have you been here?" Duncan smiled as he spun the sword in the wet grass "long enough Robert.long enough.why Robert.why did you do it?" Hamilton got to his feet "you can't believe what that little witch tells you Duncan.she's gone mad.I saw her come up here with that girl from the Inn.I followed them here.I heard the girl scream and when I got here she attacked me.she wanted my head Duncan" as he spoke he noticed his sword in Duncan's hand, Duncan had followed his gaze and got to his feet, he threw the sword to one side, he then brought out his Katana and shrugged off his coat "I suppose your going to tell me that Joshua and Shaun attacked you as well" Duncan noticed the look of confusion on Robert's face as he wondered how Duncan could know "the witch!" he exclaimed "No more lies Robert.or your version of the truth".  
  
Hamilton held out his hands "Duncan you're my friend.I wouldn't lie to you" Duncan swallowed hard " I want the truth Robert.did you betray Joshua and his family for a few gold coins?" Duncan watched Hamilton's face as he waited for a reply but none came "You drank with me a week later knowing you had Joshua's blood on your hands.tell me Robert wasn't Shaun your friend.you work with him.ate with him.and then you killed him and his son.for what.Gold.you weren't just passing through Seacouver were you.you came for me.but then you found something you missed out on years before when you took Li Tse head.he was your friend too wasn't he" Duncan said pointing his sword at Hamilton "but Duncan I am your friend" Hamilton pleaded as he inched towards where his sword was embedded in the ground, Duncan didn't move to stop him "your no friend.a friend wouldn't have sold free slaves back into slavery.or killed a child just to fill their own pockets".  
  
As his hand reached his sword "it was nothing personal.just surviving MacLeod.as I always do" Hamilton smiled as he pulled the sword out of the ground, pointing it at Duncan. Duncan brought his sword up to meet Hamilton's challenge "Not this time Robert.I can't let you go after Dani or any of my friends.you see I know what being a friend is.this ends here.no more lies" Duncan said as their sword clashed in a spray of sparks. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
Methos was a few yards ahead of Dani as they walked down the mountainside towards the Inn, as he reached the dirt road that ran along one side of the loch he turned back to see how far behind Dani was. He was just in time to see Dani stumble and fall to her knees, Methos shook his head and sighed before climbing back up the grass bank towards her, as he got closer he could see the tears streaming down her face "come on we've no time for this" he said as he went to lift her onto her feet but Dani resisted bring out her sword she held it up to him "end this now.Methos please" she pleaded, a look of horror came across Methos's face "Stop being so mellow dramatic.Mac wouldn't appreciate it and neither do I" he replied knocking her sword from her hands "now get up and let's get going" he said as he turned to walk down the bank to the loch.  
  
'Fine.then you leave me no choice' Dani thought as she picked up her sword and used it to help her to her feet. Dani took a deep breath and started to run towards Methos, who turned round just in time to realise what she was doing and side step the blow. "What are you doing?" he shouted as he brought out his sword "the only thing left for me.sorry Methos but I have no choice" she replied as she thrust her sword towards his chest, Methos blocked the blow with easy "you don't want to do this" he said as he made his way onto the path, Dani tried again to attack but this time Methos was more than ready, as she charged towards him he knocked her sword down and as her momentum carried her past him he kicked the back of her knee sending her crashing to the ground. Methos then walked over to her bring his sword up to her throat "Get up" he ordered as he let his sword just bite into her neck, with the pressure of his sword at her throat Dani did as she was asked, she turned to Methos "why won't you end this?" she asked. Methos dropped his sword "Two reasons mainly.one you don't deserve to die and secondly I don't want a grief stricken Scotsman hunting me".  
  
Methos put his sword back into his coat and then he took Dani's hand relieving her of her sword "I think I should keep hold of this.don't you" after he slipped Dani's sword into his coat alongside his own he slipped his arm around her "I understand what you were trying to do.but it's not the answer.there are many things to try first" he said as they started walking, they hadn't gone more than a hundred yards when Dani stopped and turned to face Methos, her eyes searching his "Adam.if this happens again.I mean.that I use my gift to hurt someone.promise me something please" Methos lent his head to one side and narrowed his eyes "You want me to take your head?" Dani nodded and dropped her eyes "It might come to that Adam.and if it does I don't want to cause Duncan anymore pain" Methos put his hands onto her upper arms " but you don't mind causing me pain?" he replied, Dani smiled weakly at him "it's not that Adam.I've seen into your mind.you're a survivor and I know that you will do what ever is necessary to achieve that.and you realise how much of a threat the knowledge I posses could be to you and the others if someone else takes my head" Methos could see that tears were starting to well up in her eyes again "you've managed to learn to close off areas of your mind so that thing don't haunt you.Duncan would torture himself trying to find reason where there isn't any.instead of just accepting what has to be.please promise me" she pleaded.  
  
Methos took hold of her hand and brought it up to his lips kissing it lightly "for someone who has only known us a short time.you know us all too well" he said smiling "if it should come to it.and I don't think it will.I promise" he then took her by the hand and they walked back to the inn.  
  
As they walked closer to the Inn they both felt the presence of an Immortal and they both knew that it must be Cassandra waiting inside. Methos hesitated at the door as in the distance he saw lighting light up the sky. Dani became aware of Methos's apprehension as he pushed the door open. The room was empty except for Cassandra sitting by the fire; she turned towards the door as it opened "Duncan?" her face-harden when Methos stepped into the room "Methos.what are you doing here?" she said her hand reaching for her sword.  
  
Methos walked forward his hands outstretched "Look I don't want any trouble.I'm here to help.didn't MacLeod tell you I was coming?" Cassandra slid her sword back into the folds of her cape but her hand hovered close to the fabric encase she had to act quickly "No.he didn't.if your here for her head.you will have to face me" Cassandra said pointing towards Dani "if I was I could've taken it on the mountain.I'm just here to help my friends the same as you" Dani could see the rage in Cassandra's eyes, she fired angry questions at Methos trying to trip him up and find his real intent, the room started to fill with hate, Dani backed silently out of the Inn, unnoticed, her head felt that it would explode with all the images emanating from the of them, so she disappeared into the night.  
  
It was sometime before Duncan pulled the Land Rover up outside the Inn, he was dirty from the fight and exhausted from the quickening. He wearily pushed open the door and was greeted to the sound of raised voices which only stopped as he walked into the room "you look like hell, MacLeod" Methos exclaimed, "you should have seen the other guy" Duncan replied with a weak smile as he sat in a nearby chair "so Methos what was so important that you travelled all this way?" Duncan asked, "Oh yes.I nearly forgot" Methos replied looking around he noticed his bags lying next to the bar. He unzipped the front pocket on the first bag and pulled out a small faded blue velvet bag, he walked over to Duncan and handed him the bag "Where did you get this?" Duncan asked. "Courtesy .of the Watchers" Methos sat down opposite Duncan "Does Joe know you have this?" Methos smiled and nodded "yes he set it up so that I could get into the locker where Luther's thing are kept.none of them knew what they had in there".  
  
Duncan untied the silken cord that surround the bag and held out his hand, he then tipped up the bag; a gold necklace fell into his hand, the light from the fire glinting off of the small shape on the chain, he turn it over in his hand. There was a fine gold chain linked to a gold pendant, his fingers traced the three spirals that all linked to a central white stone. Cassandra had been watching from her seat by the fire she got to her feet and walked quickly over to Duncan "Is that what I think it is?" she asked as she reached out her hand, Duncan handed the necklace to her "you tell me.is it the amulet?" he asked hopefully, Cassandra turned it over in her hands "I've never seen it before but it looks just like.how it was described to me" Cassandra said as her finger traced the spirals, her finger lingered over the milky white stone in the centre "but there is only one way to know for sure" Duncan was about to ask how they could be sure when he realised that Dani wasn't there "Where is Dani?" he asked and the others looked around "she was just there" Methos replied pointing to an empty chair by the door . Duncan's eyes flashed with anger "You were supposed to be taking care of her.I suppose you two were too busy arguing about the past to notice her leave.she must have been scared after all.you too have a lot of history.come on" Duncan said as he made for the door "where are we going?" Methos asked as he followed Duncan into the night, Cassandra followed close behind as they walked through the village.  
  
As they walked Methos put his hand in his coat "I think you had better look after this" he said handing Duncan the blue katana "this is Dani's.what are you doing with it?" Duncan asked as he took hold of the sword "I thought it was wise to relieve her of it.before she tried again to relieve me of my head". Duncan stopped "but why did she attack you?" Methos had walked a few steps ahead of Duncan he stopped and turned back when he realised that Duncan wasn't following "she wasn't really going for my head.she wanted me to take her head.and when I refused she attacked me.I suppose she thought that in the heat of battle I would be tempted to do what she asked" he saw the look of horror on Duncan's face "yes, I was tempted.anyone would.to have that kind of power is a temptation for anyone.but I knew it wasn't a serious attempt so I took it from her" Cassandra had caught up with them and had heard the conversation "Duncan, Dani overheard us the other night.she must think that is the only option she has left" Duncan looked at both of the other Immortals before walking quickly towards the church without saying another word.  
  
As they reached the church they all felt the same sensation and knew that Dani was inside, "how did you know she would be here?" Methos said as he touched Duncan's arm "you don't have to be able to read minds to know how some people react to things.whenever Dani is scared she heads for the nearest church" Duncan replied, Methos nodded "no a bad habit for one of us".  
  
"I'll go in first.give me a few minutes and then come in.she's frighten and I don't want to make it any worse" Duncan said quietly to the others who nodded their agreement. The old wooden door creaked as Duncan pushed it open, the church was in darkness except for the moonlight coming through the stain glass windows, in the gloom Duncan could see Dani on her knees in front of the altar. He walked down the aisle towards her and as he got closer he heard her speak and it sent a chill down his spine "Please, tell you have come to end this nightmare.to give me peace and I will go with you" Duncan sat down in the front pew "if you mean am I here to take your head.then the answer is no.I'm here to help you" as Dani looked round Duncan could see the moonlight glisten off the tears that streamed down her face "Dani what you did to Robert was wrong.you know that.I also know you did it because you felt you had no choice.you thought it was the only way to save Rachel.it's not as though you enjoyed it" Dani stood up and walked towards him her eyes connecting with his "If only that were true Duncan.but when he fell to his knees in front of me.I could've stopped there but I enjoyed his helplessness and the pain I was causing.if you hadn't stopped me.I would have killed him" Duncan moved to embrace her but she stepped back, his arms fell down to his sides "All I did was talk to you.you stopped yourself not me.your not evil Dani" Duncan heard the church door creak as Methos and Cassandra joined them in the church, Cassandra walked up the aisle towards the altar "Dani listen to my words.you are safe now.Duncan speaks the truth.come to me" Cassandra could see that Dani was resisting her and knew that her power had grown "you have nothing to fear.from me or Duncan.Please let us help you" to her relief Dani slowly started to walk towards her, as Dani got close Cassandra lifted the necklace so that she could slip it over Dani's head.  
  
They all watched as Cassandra placed the necklace over Dani's neck "Well is it the amulet?" Duncan asked impatiently, "patience Duncan" Cassandra answered. Dani looked down at the necklace, she picked up the pendant and as her fingers traced the shape of the three spirals, the stone in the centre started to glow, Cassandra took hold of Duncan's arm and smiled warmly at him "yes Duncan, it's the amulet.it didn't change for me.but look at the stone" They all watched as the stone changed several different colours before returning to the milky white it had been in Cassandra's hands. As Dani watched the colours she felt her mind clearing, there was no longer the jumble of images that had haunted her days since she became Immortal. Duncan and the others noticed that Dani's face relaxed, she looked at them one at a time, she could still see images from them but only as she concentrated on them "Duncan it's over.it's really over" Duncan move towards her folding his arms around her and they stood for a few minutes in each other's arms. Duncan then felt Cassandra's hand on his arm "We should be getting back.Rachel will be getting worried" Duncan nodded and with his arm around Dani they followed Cassandra and Methos back to the Inn. 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
  
As they entered the Inn the relief on Rachel's face was evident to all of them "Thank God.you're all OK.you look like you all could do with a drink," Rachel said as she went behind the bar. Duncan, Dani and Methos sat at one of the tables while Cassandra went to see if she could help Rachel, they came back with a bottle of Ben Nevis single malt whisky and 5 glasses, after they all had been given a full glass Duncan turned to Methos "Thanks Adam.I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't found the amulet.but how did you know to look for it.I mean.I tried to contact you several times after Cassandra told me about it but Joe didn't know where you had gone" Methos smiled "Well Mac.I said I'd look into it.I just did some research.you know just one of my many talents" Cassandra glared at Methos "talent is not what I would call it" animosity filled the room, Duncan looked over with concern in his eyes as even he could feel the atmosphere getting tenser by the minute, he watched as Dani closed her eyes and the amulet started to glow and slowly the atmosphere started to ease.  
  
Duncan sat back in his chair smiling, he lifted his glass to Dani as she opened her eyes and smiled at him silently nodding returning his toast 'just seeing you two getting along has been worth all of this' he thought to himself. "Are any of you hungry?" Rachel asked, Methos nodded "I'm famished I haven't eaten since last night" Duncan went to get up "need a hand?" Rachel patted him on the arm "That's very kind Duncan but I'll be quicker on my own.you stay with your friends.it won't be anything fancy but at least it will be filling" Rachel said smiling, she then walked off towards the back room as Duncan sat back down, he then turned back to Methos "So where did you find it?" he asked then taking a drink from his glass. Methos looked down into his glass "The Watcher's". Duncan nearly choked on his whisky "The Watchers.does Joe know?" Methos laughed as Duncan wiped the whisky his face "Yeah he set it up.I found a reference in some of the files I still have to an amulet Luther found when he was looking for those crystals.remember them?" Duncan nodded "Luther thought that it would prolong life.and according to an ancient parchment I found it will if the chosen one is mortal" Rachel returned with several plates of hot food and started laying them on the table, Cassandra looked over to Methos "What do you know about the chosen one?"  
  
Methos thanked Rachel for the plate of food she had just set down in front of him she then went back to the kitchen for the rest, he then took a mouthful of food and as he looked up he could see that they were all waiting for him to tell them more, he raised his eyes finished what he was eating, "I found an old parchment that told of the amulet being handed from one chosen one to another.sometimes the chosen one is mortal and sometimes an Immortal.this time it's an Immortal" Methos said as nodded to where Dani was sat. Rachel came back with the last two plates and joined them at the table to eat "please carry on with your story" Rachel said as she pulled her chair close to the table The change in the room wasn't lost on Rachel either "Do you know what the stone is in the centre?" asked Cassandra, Methos smiled "I had a close look on the flight over here but I can't tell what it is.and I don't think we will ever now.but whatever it is.it works" Methos replied. Cassandra finished her drink before continuing "It is older than anything I have ever known.I don't think anyone alive knows who crafted it.and anything that is known has turned to legend long ago"  
  
Methos thought for a moment "the parchment was from Ancient Egypt.it told of a Seer called Chaths, who had great power but he couldn't control it, like Dani.so one day he ran off into the desert.he spent many days and nights wandering trying to find peace.then one day he could no longer stand the pain anymore and collapsed crying out in despair.when he looked up there was a woman with olive skin and almond eyes walking towards him out of the heat haze.at first he thought it was a mirage.but as she touched him, he realised that she was very real.she told him that his time had come to care for the amulet.she then took off the necklace she was wearing and placed it around his neck.as the amulet touched his skin, the stone glowed and he passed out.when he came round the lady was gone and so was the pain"  
  
Duncan leant forward "So what happened to him?" Methos looked over at Dani who hadn't said a word since he started to relate the story "from what I could make out he went back to his village and became its healer.where he stayed until just before his 90th birthday when it said something about him having a dream one night and then the next morning he walked off into the desert.his apprentice caught up with him and asked him where he was going he told him "My part in the prophecy is nearly at an end.I must find the next chosen one" he allowed the apprentice to travel with him into Syria.on the last night they were together he told the apprentice about the amulet and its power.during the night the apprentice tried to take the amulet, but Chaths woke up "it is of no use to you.you are not the one I seek.if you were the amulet would know and the stone would glow" the apprentice let the amulet go and they both settled down to sleep, in the morning when the apprentice awoke Chaths was gone.the apprentice searched the desert for two days before he found his master's body and the amulet was gone".  
  
They all looked at Dani as she spoke "he had given the amulet to the next chosen one didn't he? .What was the prophecy Methos I know you know it" Methos looked at the other's who were waiting expectantly "the parchment was badly damaged but from what was still visible the amulet is given from one chosen one to another until it finds the final one that isn't bound by the same earthly laws as mortal man."  
  
"An Immortal?" Duncan asked, Methos nodded "It would seem the most likely conclusion" Dani looked into Methos's eyes "there's more isn't there?" Methos nodded "the text was badly damaged but I managed to make out that it, that the chosen one must tread a path that only they will know.revealed to them in their dreams until the Champion needs them."  
  
"What Champion.Champion of what?" Cassandra asked "I'm sorry that is all I could piece together.we will just have to wait and see." Methos said as his eyes met Dani's and he knew that she already knew and that he had to let her tell it in her own time. Methos started to yawn "sorry guys but it's been a long few days.so if you don't mind I head up to my room" Rachel got up "I'll show you where it is" Methos followed her as she got the room key and started up the stairs. It wasn't long afterwards that Duncan noticed how exhausted Dani had started to look "come on you.I think we both could do with a good nights sleep" he had wanted to go earlier but knew that Dani wouldn't leave Cassandra and Methos here on their own, without her there the mistrust and anger would return. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
As Dani entered the room she could see Duncan sat up in bed reading, he placed his book face down, so as to not lose his place, as Dani walked over to the bed. Duncan noticed that her skin glistened with droplets of water that was left after her shower, the amulet sparkled against her white skin and for the first time in weeks her face seemed to glow. Duncan leaned over to her as she sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand gently traced the shape of her shoulder forcing the droplets of water to run down her skin until they met the dark blue towel that was wrapped around her naked body.  
  
Dani reached up and traced the contours of his face, when her hand reached his lips Duncan kissed her palm. Dani went to speak but Duncan held one of his fingers lightly against them so she could not, he then let his hand run through her wet hair, their eyes locked as he pulled her closer, their eyes closing as their lips met and Dani melted into his arms. Even the sound of the book that had been resting on the bed crashing to the floor didn't manage to distract them from each other, the tiredness that they had both been feeling moments before was swept away as their passion grew. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
  
Duncan awoke early the next morning as the sun crept around the curtains, Dani was snuggled tightly against his body, her warm breath rolled over his chest as she slept, he looked down at her sleeping in his arms, he gently stroked her hair, in the dim light he could just make out her face, it was relaxed and there was a slight smile on her lips. He pulled her closer and bent forward kissing her hair, Dani sighed contentedly, Duncan lay there for several minutes just feeling her naked body against his, his mind wandered over the last few days and how he had nearly lost her.  
  
He gently lifted Dani so as not to disturb her as this had been the first time in weeks that she had slept so soundly, he then swung his legs out of the bed before laying her gently back down. He sat for a few moments on the edge of the bed just watching her sleep, he smiled to himself 'I don't know why or how but I'm happy when I'm around you' he thought. Duncan then showered and dressed.  
  
The sunlight of the dawn had started to shine through the windows as Duncan entered the bar and to his surprise found Methos sitting chatting with Rachel. Duncan had expected to see Rachel around at this time in the morning as she had the breakfasts for the guests to make. Methos turn round as he felt Duncan's presence "Hi Mac.sleep well?" Duncan walked over to where Methos was sitting and pulled out the bar stool next to him and sat down. "I didn't expect to find you up this early" Duncan said as he took hold of the mug of hot coffee Rachel handed to him "my body clock is all over the place.it doesn't know what time zone it's on.having someone in the house that would be happy to take my head.never aids restful sleep either" Methos replied "Cassandra wouldn't do that.and you know that" Duncan said. Methos put his mug down on the bar "That's just it MacLeod I don't know that.that's why I'm leaving today"  
  
Duncan patted Methos on the shoulder "You only just got here.I thought I could show you around.unless you've been here before" Methos shook his head "Never felt the need.and I've never been very good at playing the gooseberry" Methos looked down at his coffee mug and then back up at Duncan "Anyway you should be spending time with your lady.times precious" Duncan frowned at him and Methos knew that he had said to much "what do you mean? .Is there something you've not told me?" Methos sighed with relief as Cassandra's entrance into the bar distracted Duncan from questioning him further.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Dani yawned and stretched, the sun was shining brightly around the curtains in her room, as her hands reached out over the cotton sheets she realised that Duncan wasn't there, she smiled contently as she hadn't felt this good in weeks. She then got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Come sit yea selves down and I'll fetch yea some breakfast," Rachel said to the three Immortals. Duncan slipped off the stool and walked over to the nearest table, pulling out a chair for Cassandra, who smiled at Duncan as she sat down. Duncan then sat down next to her beckoning Methos to join them, reluctantly Methos joined the other two Immortal, they sat in silence until Rachel brought out their breakfast as she set down the plates, Rachel noticed that they all turned towards the stairs, just as Dani reached the bottom, she walked across to where Duncan was sitting. Dani could tell by the atmosphere that Cassandra and Methos weren't getting along. "Do you mind if I join you" Dani asked, Duncan sprang to his feet pulling out the vacant chair "We would be delighted, my Lady" he said with a big grin, Dani sat down and looked at her three friends around the table, slowly the atmosphere in the room started to change. Duncan looked up from his breakfast when he realised that the two older Immortals were holding a conversation about the amulet, Duncan looked over at Dani, and the amulet central stone was glowing, as it had last night.  
  
"So what do you think the centre stone is?" Cassandra asked Methos, he finished what he was eating first before answering "I had a really close look on the plane but I'm still not sure.I haven't seen anything like it before.I mean it looked like a plain stone in my hands but when you gave it to Dani it started glowing.I have no idea what it is.I don't think we ever will" Methos said before taking a drink of his coffee.  
  
Cassandra put down her coffee cup "So the parchment didn't have any clues to its origin?" Methos continued cutting up the sausage on his plate "It was very badly damaged.it might have told about the origins of the amulet.it'll be a lot of work but I might be able to piece together some more of the text but I have no idea what it will tell us" Cassandra watched as Methos put a piece of sausage into his mouth "I think you should try Methos.where is the parchment now?" Methos quickly checked that no one heard Cassandra calling him Methos "I'm leaving today I'll have another look as soon as I get back.Rachel's offered to take me to the airport this morning" Duncan looked around at Rachel rushing around giving the other guests their breakfasts "Rachel's too busy Adam I'll take you" Duncan said "Are you sure Mac.wouldn't you rather spend sometime with Dani?" Methos replied as he looked over to Dani "No it's fine Adam.Cassandra and I have a lot of work to do.Duncan and I can spend some time together in the afternoon" Dani said smiling at Methos.  
  
"That's settle then" said Duncan as he got up to go to tell Rachel that she didn't have to go to Glasgow and to ask if he could borrow her Land Rover. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Dani watched as Duncan and Methos put his bags into Rachel's Land Rover, as Methos went round to the passenger door Dani walked over to him, her hand touching his arm stopping him getting in, he turned to face her "I can't let you go without thanking you for what you've done for me.without you I wouldn't be standing here.if there is anything I can do for you, you just have to let me know " Methos smiled and leant forward so he could talk quietly in her ear "just keep anything you've learned from me to yourself.that's all I ask" Dani touched his face "no one will hear anything from me.you have my word" she then kissed him lightly on the cheek "I'll see you at Joe's soon" Methos said as he got into the Land Rover, just as he was closing the door Dani spoke quietly "maybe one day" Methos just made out her words as Duncan let out the clutch and the Land Rover started moving, Methos looked out of window and he could see the tears welling up in her eyes, he sat back in the seat and with a quizzical look on his face he stared out of the windscreen 'did she say maybe' he thought. 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
  
  
  
  
  
Cassandra's Cottage  
  
"I think we could do with a break" Cassandra said as she picked up the bucket that was by the fire place "I'm going to fetch some water.then we'll have some tea" Cassandra then turned and walked out of the cottage towards the stream. Dani got up from the table and stretched, the exercises Cassandra had been putting her through had been hard work, Dani looked around the cottage the dust that had laid undisturbed for centuries had now gone, there had been on leaks so the cottage was dry and now that a fire had been blazing in the grate for sometime it was warm. There wasn't much in the way of appliances, the only running water was in the stream outside but there was something about this cottage that Dani just knew she would be spending a lot more time here. As she walked by the fireplace suddenly her mind started to cloud over she could feel herself loosing her balance and put her hand out onto the wooden mantel to steady herself. The clouds lifted slightly and allow Dani to see, even if her vision was a little hazy, Dani turned round and managed to find her way back to the table and sat down. She rested her elbows on the table and put her head into her hands.  
  
Images of Richie floated before her eyes, she could feel his fear, Dani couldn't see much as wherever he was it was very dark Dani could fill the ropes cutting into his skin as he struggled against his bonds, there was also something at his throat. Then the image started to fade and was replaced by others, of Duncan, Cassandra and herself. Dani tried to close her mind to them as they were things she didn't want to see but they just kept coming, her eyes overflowed with tears from the pain seeing these images caused her "No this can't happen.not now it's so unfair.why is this happening to me" Dani said out loud. Cassandra had just reached the door when she heard Dani cry out, she could hear the distress in Dani's voice. Cassandra slowly walked in putting the bucket down near the fire before she went to Dani's side "Dani.what is the matter.what have you seen?" Cassandra asked as she knelt down beside her, Cassandra's hand took hold of Dani's arm and pulled it way from her face, it was then that she saw the amulet glowing, "Dani.tell me what you see" Cassandra pleaded, Dani looked up into Cassandra's eyes "I can't let this happen.I won't let this happen" Cassandra searched Dani's eyes "let what happen?" Dani sprung to her feet "I'm sorry.I need time to think.I need to be alone.I'm sorry" before Cassandra could stop her Dani sprang to her feet and ran out of the cottage. Cassandra sat down on the chair Dani had just left, closed her eyes and tried to concentrate to see if she could pick up anything, fragment of images came into her mind but they were all jumbled and did not make much sense to her.  
  
Dani ran through the woods until she came to the edge of Loch Shiel, she could see the monument in the distance, it was crowded with tourists, Dani felt herself being drawn towards the monument, she walked up to the wall that ran around the monument, she leant back against the wall, her eyes fixed on the loch slowly her knees bent and she slid down the wall until she was sat on the ground. 'It's amazing how alone someone can feel even when they're surrounded by people' she thought to herself as she rested her chin onto her knees. 'How am I going to do this.either way I lose.how do I weight my pain against that of others' Dani let her mind drift off, she hadn't noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks, until an old lady walked over to her "Are you all right my dear?" the old lady asked. Dani looked up into a pair of soft pale blues eyes and a warm smiling face "I'm fine.thank you" Dani replied smiling weakly "Oh no your not.anyone can see that.. Come with me dear" the old lady said as she reached down and took hold of Dani's arm, Dani didn't resist and stood up, the old lady led her to a small bench by the waters edge "Sit down child.now tell Emily all about it.Emily's my name by the way" Emily said holding out her hand "I'm Dani".  
  
"Now I bet there's a man at the bottom of all of this isn't there?" Emily asked. Dani couldn't understand it but there was a kind of serenity about this old woman and even though they had just met Dani found herself talking to her with ease. "Yes there's a man.but he's a fine, kind man and I love him so very much.that's why it's making my decision so much harder" Emily patted Dani's hand "tell me what choices do you have?" Dani looked up into the pale blue eyes but didn't answer, "Does this man love you?" Emily asked, "Yes.I really think he does" Dani replied Emily smiled warmly at her "Then what decision can be so hard.you love him and he loves you.there's nothing left to decide" Dani took her hand away and leant forward with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands "If only it was that simple" Dani replied.  
  
"Ah I see.he's married" Emily said, Dani lifted her and smiled "No he's not married" just then a voice in the distance called "Emily.Emily come on the coach is about to leave" Emily turned round and waved to a grey hair old man "All right.Alf.I'm coming don't fuss" Emily then struggled to her feet and took hold of the cane that was stood beside the bench "Many people who love each other dearly have been parted by time or distance.but my dear just remember that true love will always find a way to bring them together again.trust me I know.you see that man" Dani followed Emily's gaze to the tall grey hair man wearing a hat and raincoat "Yes" Dani replied "Well his name is Alf and met during the war.world war 2.when I was just a girl, we fell in love but the war forced us apart.as it did with many others.we lost touch.but something inside me always knew that we would be together one day and then many, many years later I decide to take this trip to Scotland.I'd just lost my husband and I thought it would cheer me up.when I climbed aboard the coach.who was sitting there.but Alf.as large as life.he lost his wife a year earlier.don't you see love found a way to bring us together again.you might think that this is just a coincidence but Alf is American and lives in Florida.so what do you think the chances are of him booking a holiday at the same time, in the same place as me".  
  
"So why did you think you would be together?" Dani asked Emily patted Dani on the shoulder "I never gave up hope.you must never give up hope.as long as you have that.love with do the rest". Emily then turned and Dani watched as she walked over to Alf, there was a quick kiss and then they walked to the coach hand in hand. 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45  
  
It was already dark as Duncan brought the old batter green Land Rover to a stop outside the Inn, the journey had taken him a lot longer than he had thought as the traffic had been really bad around Glasgow because of a bad accident. He turned the engine off and as he climbed out he stretched, his whole body ached from the journey. He lent back in to retrieve his jacket the cold night air made him shiver; he then locked the door and walked into the Inn.  
  
The room was brightly lit and the warmth from the fire made Duncan's face tingle as he walked in. Cassandra stood up as he walked over to where she was seated "Duncan we were being to think you had got lost" Duncan smiled at her "No.there was an accident on the way back .cars all over the road" he said pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat down, he then looked around the room "Is Dani upstairs?" Cassandra looked him in the eye "I don't know where she is Duncan" Duncan sat forward on his chair "What do you mean you don't know". Cassandra reached out and put her hand on his arm "We were at my cottage I had gone outside to fetch some water.when I returned Dani was very upset.nothing I said to her would calm her.she ran off". Rachel came over with a glass of whisky for Duncan "Do you think we should look for her.it's getting really cold out" Rachel said as she put the glass down in front of Duncan.  
  
Duncan looked up at her "No you two stay here.I'll find her" Duncan got to his feet downed the whisky and started for the door while putting his coat on "wait" Rachel called after him stopping him in his tracks, she then ran into the back room and came back with a blanket "you might need this.Dani didn't have a coat" Duncan took the blanket "Thanks.I shouldn't be long I have an idea where she would go", he then opened the door and disappeared into the night. Cassandra and Rachel exchanged concerned looks before Rachel broke away to serve at the bar.  
  
Duncan walked towards the Loch the cold breeze made him button his coat, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the stars covered the sky and the full moon shone down lighting the loch, in the light Duncan could make out a small figure sat on the ground by the shore, their knees pulled up tight to the body, both arms wrapped around them and their head resting on their knees. Before he was close enough to feel her presences Duncan knew that the figure was Dani. As he approached Dani didn't move she just kept looking out over the loch. Duncan unfolded the blanket, as he got nearer he could she that she was shivering, he placed the blanket around her shoulders before sitting down next to her.  
  
"Cassandra said you were upset.do you want to talk about it" Duncan asked as he put his arm around her. Dani sighed, "Duncan do you think you have the right do what you want or should you do what you know is right?" Dani asked without taking her eyes away from the loch "Wow.that's a big question" he replied. "I mean is there ever a time when the desires of one person can out way the needs of the many?" Duncan pulled her closer to him "I really don't know how to answer that question.it's difficult to say without all the facts.Dani what upset you at the cottage.what did you see" Dani finally broke her gaze away from the loch to look into his eyes "I saw my path Duncan.what I should do.but it's not what I want" Duncan watched as a tear started to fall down her cheek, Duncan wiped the tear "Whatever you have to face we'll face it together.for as long as you need me" Dani went to look away but Duncan gently turned her face back to him "your need elsewhere soon and I can't go with you" Dani said as she pulled away and got to her feet, she walked to the waters edge, Duncan followed her putting his arms around her shoulders he turned her to face him. "Nothing is written we make our own choices" he said as he pulled her closer, Dani buried her face into his chest she didn't want this night to end "If only it was that simple".  
  
Duncan pulled back and lifted Dani's face so that he could look into her eyes "you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you.that's all that matters.we can work around anything else" Dani smiled weakly 'Oh Duncan.I don't think you understand' she thought, Duncan felt her body start to shiver again "Come on you.let's get you inside.the others are really worried about you". Nothing more was said as they walked back to the Inn.  
  
The Inn  
  
Duncan and Dani had lost track of the time and when they opened the Inn door the place was empty except for Rachel and Cassandra who were clearing up. At the sight of Dani, Cassandra rushed over "are you all right?" the concern in her voice evident "I'm fine just a little tired.I think I'll go to my room" Rachel stopped Dani before she could reach the stairs "are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Dani smiled at her "No thank you.I'm fine" Dani had just started up the stairs when Duncan called after her "I'll be up in a minute" Dani nodded silently and carried on up the stairs.  
  
"Did you find out what happened.what she saw?" Cassandra asked, Duncan shook his head "No not really.she wasn't making a lot of sense.but whatever she thinks she saw really upset her.look I'm going to go to her I don't think she should be on her own" Cassandra smiled warmly at Duncan "I think it's for the best.we'll talk more tomorrow" Duncan then said goodnight to Rachel before climbing the stairs as he got to the top he heard Rachel ask Cassandra "What do you think is going on?" Duncan waited for Cassandra to answer "Sometimes the gift we have shows us things we really don't want to see.Dani will tell us when it's time.until then we wait".  
  
When Duncan opened the door he saw Dani sat on the bed her sword in her hands, without looking up Dani spoke "It's amazing that something so beautiful can bring death". Duncan sat down beside her on the bed "On it's own a sword can't cause death.it takes the hand of a man to do that" he said as his hand covered hers "I don't know if I could do it.kill some one I mean" Duncan took the sword from her hands "when you have to you will.remember you were ready to take Robert's.Dani killing is part of our lives.we have to kill to survive.it doesn't mean that we enjoy it.I know I don't" Dani stoked her hand down Duncan's face "but you killed to save me" Duncan laid the sword on the bed "yes and I'll do it again to protect you" Duncan said as he pulled her closer, as their lips met Dani thought 'and I now know what I must do to protect you' she then allow her mind to clear of everything but the moment.  
  
A pounding on the room door jolted them both awake "Duncan.Duncan" Rachel shouted. Duncan leaped out of the bed hurriedly putting on his trousers "OK I'm coming" he said as he rush across and opened the door "What's up.what's the problem?"  
  
"There's an urgent phone call from the States.a man called Joe" Rachel replied "Joe Dawson!" Duncan exclaimed while trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes, Rachel had already reached the top of the stairs when Duncan started after her.  
  
As they got to the bottom of the stairs Rachel picked up the extension and handed it to Duncan "Joe.what up?"  
  
"Mac.I tried your mobile but it must be switched of or something.anyway we've got trouble.Richie's missing and there's been a fire at the dojo"  
  
"Who is it Joe?" Duncan asked "I don't think it's an Immortal Mac.Richie's watcher saw Baxter and his buddies hanging around just before the fire started.he called the fire department and that must have been when they grabbed Richie" Joe replied.  
  
"We'll be on the next available flight.see if you can find out anything else.and thanks Joe"  
  
"Don't mention it.I'll pick you up when you get here" Duncan replaced the receiver "I've got to go.can you get us a cab to the airport.and I don't care how much it costs" Rachel nodded as Duncan rushed pass up the stairs. When he opened the room door Dani had packed his bag and had his clothes and sword ready but she was not dressed. "get dressed we're leaving" Duncan said as he put on the shirt Dani had laid out for him, she watched him but did not move "I'm not going with you Duncan".  
  
Duncan stopped putting his boot on "What are you talking about I have to get back to the States.Richie's gone missing and there's been a fire at the dojo".  
  
"I know but I can't go with you Duncan.as much as I would like to" Duncan walked over to her putting his hands on her upper arms "Dani this is no time to be difficult.we have to leave now".  
  
"I'm not being difficult this is how it's meant to be.Richie needs you now.so I must let you go" Dani replied her eyes misting with tears. "But I need you" Duncan said as he ran his hands up and down her arms Dani cups his face in her hands "Duncan I will always be with you.here" her hand went to his chest "Just as you will be here with me" Dani said as she pointed to her heart "since you gave me the amulet everything has become clear for me, and I have to follow the path the amulet has shown me, I need to be ready to play my part in the prophecy" Duncan's hands cover hers "What prophecy?"  
  
Dani smiles at him "I don't know all of it yet but I'm sure I will.just as I know we'll be together again one day.trust me" Duncan pulls her towards him until their lips met, he then pulls back and looks deep into her eyes "but your not ready to be on your own.you need more time to train".  
  
"What I have to face.you can't protect me from.your needed elsewhere" Dani looks deep into his eyes "please Duncan don't make this harder.I want to go with you more than anything.you have to believe me.but this isn't about what either of us want but what needs to be" Duncan nods his agreement as he bites his lip to control his emotions as he puts his arms around her holding her close, he lays his head onto hers. "What will you do.where will you go?" Duncan asks, "I'm going to stay here for a while Cassandra has offered me the use of her cottage and then I suppose I'll go where my path leads me" they stand entwine in each others arms, as time seems to stand still. Rachel's voice at the door breaks into the silence "The cab is here"  
  
"I'm on my way" Duncan said as he kissed Dani before picking up his bag and sword case, he then left the room. Duncan had only been gone a few moments when Dani pulled open the bedside draw and took hold of the small gold locket; she then grabbed her coat and ran barefoot down to where the cab was waiting. She stood by the door waiting as Duncan said goodbye to Rachel and Cassandra, who had been awoken but the commotion, Duncan looked over to Dani he could see a tear glistening in the moonlight on her cheek, he walked over "Hey.no tears" he said taking out one of his business cards from his wallet "here I want you to have this keep it safe.if you ever need me just call and I will come to you.it doesn't matter what the day is or the time" Duncan brushes a tear gently from her cheek.  
  
"I know you said we will be together again but it doesn't make this any easier" Duncan's voice starts to break up "Duncan I want you to have this" Dani takes hold of Duncan's hand she turns it so the palm is facing upwards, she then placed a small oval gold locket in it "this was my mothers.well my adoptive mother.it is the only thing I have left of my parents.it's not worth much but I want you to have it.look after it for me" Duncan looks down at the locket "Dani I can't take this" Dani folds his fingers around the locket "yes you can.it is the only thing I have to give to you that shows how much I love you.you can give it back when we are together again" Duncan folds his arms around her as the tears begin to fall "I'm holding you to your word.if you leave it too long I'll find you" Duncan said as he held her tightly.  
  
Dani pulled back so that she could see his face "Duncan.you and this locket are the dearest things to me.and one day we will all be together again.I promise you" Dani says as she wraps her hands around his hand that contains the locket "A very wise old lady told me that love will always find a way to bring two people who love each other.no matter the time or distance.so keep both you and the locket safe until our paths cross again.and trust me they will" Dani replied. Duncan lent forward and kissed her as if his life depended on it "Don't make me wait too long" he said as he turned and walked back to the waiting cab "Be Safe" he said as he got in. The three women watched as the cab drove away, the lights just a distant glow when Rachel went back inside. Cassandra pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulders "Come let's get back inside" Dani didn't protest just silently went inside. Rachel had made everyone a coffee and lit the fire, Cassandra guided Dani to the table nearest to the fire and they both sat down, Rachel busied herself getting things ready for the other guests breakfast, as there was no point in going back to bed now.  
  
Cassandra lent forward and placed her hands on the table "Why didn't you go with him?" Dani raised her head to look at Cassandra "I saw what would happen if I did.I love him too much to put him through that.it's better this way" Cassandra could see the tears still in Dani's eyes and wonder how much Dani believed what she was saying "So you lied to him about being together?" Dani shook her head "No I didn't lie.we will be together again.I just didn't tell him how long it would be"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
Seacouver Airport  
  
Duncan picked up his backpack and sword case and made his way out into the arrival lounge, he scanned the sea of faces until he found Joe "Hey Mac.good flight?" Joe asked as Duncan approached him "nothing special.have you found out anything else?" he asked as they both walked towards the exit "Still got guys checking.even Methos is looking into it.but we only know what Richie's watcher told us the other night.my cars over there" Joe said pointing to the disabled bays, he then looked around "Hey where's Dani?" Duncan didn't reply and won't look at Joe, he just waited for Joe to unlock the car. As Joe turned the key he looked over at Duncan "You two haven't had a fight?" Duncan shook his head "No.we haven't had a fight Joe.it doesn't matter right now.what matters is finding Richie" Joe could see the pain in Duncan's eyes and decided not to ask anymore about it, well at least for the moment.  
  
"Ok this is what we have so far.Richie was in the dojo alone when Baxter and his buddies showed up.there was an argument.from what the watcher saw Richie kick their arses .then a few hours later the fire broke out.Richie's watcher called the fire department and he waited until they had searched the building expecting for them to bring Richie out.but there was no one there.he didn't see Richie leave and he's not been seen since" Joe explained. "And there were no Immortals around?" Duncan asked, "Well none that he could see.just Baxter and his buddies.why you expecting trouble?" Duncan smiled and raised his eyebrows "I'm always expecting trouble Joe".  
  
Joe parked his car in front of the dojo and followed Duncan inside, the dojo was smoke stained and there was water all over the floor from the fire hoses, the main damage confined to the office, "So the fire started in the office" Duncan said out loud "Yeah could've been a lot worse if the fire department hadn't got the early call" Joe said as he followed Duncan, Joe watched as Duncan looked around picking up the charred remains of some books from the desk "There's been no notes or phone calls since this all happened?" Duncan asked turning to face Joe "have you checked the loft?" Duncan asked as he walked passed Joe to the elevator "The fire department checked the whole building.but no I didn't.so I guess we had better check it now" Joe said as he followed Duncan into the elevator.  
  
As Duncan raised the gate his eyes scanned the room nothing was damaged, just the arid smell of smoke hung in the air. He walked over to the bed and put his bags down, he then looked around the room for anything unusual but found nothing. He then noticed the faint red glow on the desk he walked over the answer phone light was flashing, with 1 message; he sat on the edge of the desk and pressed the rewind button and then play. "Welcome home MacLeod.I hope you don't mind I thought the place could do with redecoration.Oh and I wouldn't bother looking for your little friend.he's quite safe for now MacLeod.so what'd say we have a bit of fun.what about a little game of hide and seek.I've done my part so all you have to do to find the boy is first solve the riddle.I hope your listening carefully.Find the place were there once was a roar but now there's silence.a place where many stand together their journey at an end.you have 48hrs MacLeod or your little friend is history."  
  
Duncan hit the off button and dropped his head "So was that Baxter?" Joe asked as he walked over to Duncan. Duncan lifted his head "Nope.Costa" Joe stopped "Costa. Enrique Costa?" Joe asked Duncan nodded his head "Yeah Enrique Costa" Duncan said raising his eyebrows "The last we heard he was rotting in some South American prison.Brazil I think".  
  
"Chile.it was Chile.and I put him there.it was 1976" Duncan said as he walked over to the kitchen "I was staying with a friend and his family.Senor Molena .Costa likes playing games with peoples lives.he loves riddles and easy money.it's a long story but he kidnapped Senor Molena's children.left a riddle but it wasn't very good one.we found the children and set him up so he was caught collecting the money." Duncan took two beers from the fridge "So why not just come for you?" Joe asked as he took hold of the bottle Duncan had offered him "Not his style Joe.he wants to play first.while I'm trying to find Richie I can't be looking for him.he wants the game to be by his rules"  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Joe asked, "We aren't going to do anything.I am".  
  
"But."  
  
"No but's Joe.I can't risk him getting to you as well.I want you to stay away at least until this is over" Duncan said he then put the beer bottle on the counter and walked over to the bed "Mac.where are you going?"  
  
"Baxter.he's mixed up in this some how.and I'm going to find out how" Duncan unzipped the sword case taking out his katana, he then grabbed his coat, after he had put it on he slid the sword inside "Joe go home.I'll call you later", Joe shook his head "Ok Mac.you win I'll stay away but I'm gonna still do some digging of my own" Joe said as he went into the elevator.  
  
Baxter's Apartment building  
  
Duncan parked the TBird a couple of streets away and made his way on foot, he stopped outside a rather shabby building, and there wasn't a place where the paint wasn't peeling. Duncan walked up the steps, stepping over the litter and the drunk man who was sleeping there, he ran his hand over the mail boxes till he came to 4g, it had Baxter's name on it, he then pushed open the main door, the hall way had old boxes and bags, as Duncan got to the bottom of the stairs he saw some empty syringes "Nice place you have here" Duncan said under his breath he then took the stairs to the 4th floor, he walked quietly along the corridor until he came to apartment 4g, Duncan knocked on the door and waited but there was no answer. Duncan then took a small leather wallet out of his pocket he unzipped it and took out a small thin metal tool, Duncan looked around to make sure he was alone before he started work on the lock, it didn't take long before the door opened and Duncan stepped inside. Duncan took the opportunity to look around the apartment there wasn't much there, an unmade bed, a wardrobe with one door hanging off Duncan checked inside but there was only a few clothes and some body building weights. He then turned his attention to the rest of the apartment, Duncan looked into the kitchen the sink was full of unwashed dishes, Duncan cautiously opened one of the cupboards and jumped back as several cockroaches fell out onto the counter, Duncan backed out not wanting to find out what else could be in the other cupboards.  
  
Then he heard the sound of the key in the lock, quickly and silently he moved to one side of the door so that he could not be seen as the person entered. As Baxter walked in with a bag of groceries in his arms Duncan closed the door after him, as the door banged shut Baxter turned round "What are you doing here.what do you want?" Duncan smiled as he walked closer "I think you know why I'm here Baxter.Where's Richie?" Duncan said as he pushed Baxter backwards, as Baxter tried to keep his balance he dropped the brown bag he was carrying, the bottle of milk inside shattered as it hit the ground. "I d.don't know what your talking about"  
  
"Oh yes you do.Richie the young guy that's kicked your ass on at least two occasions at the dojo.the last time was the other night.it's not something you would forget and he's not been seen since" Duncan pushed him in the chest again and Baxter fell over a chair landing sprawled on the floor "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Duncan said as he walked forward. Baxter looked around in panic and he could see his baseball bat against the wall, before Duncan could stop him he lunged for it "Well I guess you want the hard way" Duncan said raising his eyebrows, Baxter struggled to his feet, his back to the window "come and get then" Baxter snarled, just then Duncan felt the presences of another Immortal, the sound of breaking glass brought Duncan's attention back to Baxter. Duncan could see Baxter's face contorted in pain before he sank to his knees and fell face first onto the floor. The blood spreading across his back confirmed that he had been shot; Duncan rushed to the window just in time to see a figure disappearing over the rooftops. Duncan pushed up the window and climbed out onto the fire escape, he chased after the figure but by the time he reached the edge of the roof he could only watch as the Immortal jumped into a car and drove away "Damn it!" Duncan said as his fist hit the stone wall that surrounded the roof.  
  
The Loft  
  
Duncan poured himself a brandy before going back to the answer phone, he had only just hit the play button when he felt the presence of another Immortal, followed by a knock on the door, Duncan walked across to the door collecting his sword from his coat on the way. He opened the door with his left hand, his right arm ready with the sword behind his back "Greetings MacLeod" Duncan visibly relaxed as he recognised Methos "Methos.What are you doing here.I suppose you've talked to Joe?" Duncan said as he walked back into the loft "Yes.I talked to Joe and I thought you could do with some help". Duncan went to the fridge taking out a beer, he threw it to Methos "You shouldn't be here.Methos.it's not safe" Duncan said as he went back to the desk "I know.Joe told me Enrique Costa is in town.and he wants to play a little game.using Richie as the bait" Methos said as he slid over the arm of the chair until he was sat with his legs dangling over the arm, Duncan turned to face him rubbing his hand over his forehead "That's why I want you to leave.he's already using one of my friends against me.I don't need another.this is between him and me" Methos just sat there smiling at him "What?" Duncan exclaimed.  
  
"It's just funny watching you play Duncan MacLeod alone against the world again.well your not alone.you've got me" Methos said with a big grin on his face "why do you have to make it so difficult for people to help you" Methos said taking a drink of his beer "Look I know how he works.a riddle and a time limit.I think you need all the help you can get.or mores to the point Richie needs all the help he can get" Duncan knew that he was losing this argument "Ok.Ok.but don't say I didn't warn you.listen to this and see what you make of it" Duncan then played the answer phone tape while he got himself another brandy. 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47  
  
"So what do you think?" Duncan asked as he sat down on the sofa "Find the place were there once was a roar but now there's silence.a place where many stand together their journey at an end" Methos said out loud "What roars.a lion?" Duncan sat forward "an engine?.but a car, a boat or an airplane?"  
  
Methos swivelled round so that he was sat properly in the chair "So if it's an engine.stand together their journey at an end.a parking lot.a garage" Methos suggested Duncan got up and walked over to the window "but it could also be a harbour or airport.I don't know.maybe but there are so many in the city where would we start" Duncan said as he looked out on the street below. Methos was lost in thought as he finished his beer "mind it I have another beer" Duncan shook his head "no.help yourself". Methos walked over to the fridge and search in it for the coldest beer, he then took the top off as he kicked the fridge door closed with his heel.  
  
They had spent hours playing the tape again and again each time they came up with different ideas to solve the riddle, the number of beer bottles on the table increased with every hour, they were joined by a half eaten Chinese dinner. Duncan was laid out on the sofa, holding a cold beer bottle to his forehead while Methos was draped over one of the chair with his eyes closed "Let's hear it again" Methos said Duncan looked over at him "Why none of the words are going to change" Methos smiled at him "humour me". Duncan got up and pushed the rewind button again after he pushed the play button he returned to the sofa and lay down again he placed the cool bottle against his forehead. The tape played through and Costa's voice filled the room again, they both listened in silence until the tape finished "Well anything new" Duncan asked Methos didn't answered and silence fell between them.  
  
"THAT'S IT" Methos shouted as he leapt to his feet, Duncan nearly dropped the beer bottle he was holding "What?"  
  
"How I didn't think of it before. Find the place were there once was a roar but now there's silence.a place where many stand together their journey at an end.we were on the right lines with an engine.they roar.and where do cars go when their finished with?" Methos waited, Duncan got to his feet and walked over to the desk "a Junk yard?" Methos face broke into a broad grin "yes a Junk yard.so how many are there in the area?" Methos asked as Duncan flicked through the telephone book. Duncan dropped the phone book onto the desk "Well there are 3 in the city limits, another 4 on the outskirts and a lot more dotted around the state.where do I start"  
  
"There you go again with the I.it's not I MacLeod it's we.anyway if I know anything about Costa he'll give us another clue soon because he won't believe we have already solved the first clue" Methos said as he walked over to the fridge.  
  
"So we just wait.is that the plan?" Duncan asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa, Methos didn't answer at first he was too busy searching the fridge for another beer, he then shut the door "Your out of beer" Duncan got to his feet and went to a cupboard in the kitchen "Here" he said tossing a six pack to Methos "Errr it's warm"  
  
"Well put it in the fridge then" Duncan said as he walked back to the sofa, Methos put the beers into the fridge "Any way I think we should sleep on it.we can check out the 3 in the city in the morning" Duncan nodded "Ok but you had better stay here tonight".  
  
"Your concern is very touching Mac.but I can handle myself" Duncan threw some blankets and a pillow "It's not that.you've cleared my fridge of beer so your in no condition to drive.and if you stay here we can start checking Junk yards early" Methos just smiled and started to set up the sofa, after they had both changed, Methos laid down and straighten the blankets "I just hope you don't snore" he said quietly "What did you say?" Duncan said as he reached over for the light.  
  
"Nothing.goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight.and I don't snore" Duncan said as he switched off the light. 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48  
  
Duncan and Methos returned to the loft after spending most of the day searching through the first 3 Junkyards on their list, their clothes were stained with oil and grease. Their faces were also smeared with grease and their hands were black from crawling around in old wrecks, both were tired, hungry and in need of a shower. "Well that was an interesting new experience" Methos said as he followed Duncan into the loft, rubbing his hands together "Yeah and we didn't find anything.did we" Duncan replied solemnly as he went to the fridge, taking out two beers handing one to Methos "Thanks.but we did find something and I don't just mean the dirt.we know that Richie isn't there.so that means 3 less to check later" Methos said as he walked towards the bathroom "mind if I grab a shower first?" Duncan raised his bottle "no help yourself" Duncan watched as Methos went into the bathroom, he then walked over to the desk and after dropping a magazine on the seat sat down, he pulled the phone closer to him and sat staring at it. He then picked up the receiver and started to dial Rachel's number but just as it started to ring he put the phone down again 'what am I doing' he thought his hand still on the receiver 'I just need to hear her voice.but what if she's not there.what then?' he thought to himself "Just do it" he said out loud as he picked up the receiver again and dialled.  
  
The phone seemed to Duncan to ring for an eternity before it was answered and Duncan was relieved to recognise Rachel's voice "Glenfinnan Inn.Hello.is there anyone there?" finally Duncan spoke "Rachel.It's Duncan"  
  
"Duncan is everything all right you sound terrible?" Rachel replied the concern obvious in her voice, "I'm fine.just tired it's been a long day.I just need to talk to Dani.is she there?"  
  
"Yes Duncan.She just got back.I'll just get her" Rachel laid the phone on the bar and Duncan could hear the hum of the conversations in room, then came the sound of the phone being picked up "Duncan?" the sound of her voice made him sigh with relief, he just needed to know she was safe, for some reason something deep in his soul had been telling him she was in danger "Duncan.what's the matter.are you all right?" Duncan hadn't realised that he hadn't spoken since he heard her voice "I'm fine.it's just been a long day.I just needed to hear your voice.how are things going?"  
  
Dani could tell from his voice that he was concerned even a little afraid "Duncan.I'm all right.you don't have to worry about me now.just concentrate on finding Richie that's all that matters.I must admit it's good to know that your not alone in this.with Methos with you everything will work out your quite a team"  
  
"I never told you that Methos was helping me.how did you know?" there was a short silence then Duncan answered his own question "the amulet.you know Dani. I could really do with you being here" Duncan said his voice giving away the emotion he was feeling "Duncan listen to me.I can't.it's too hard to explain but it's better that I'm not.trust me"  
  
"I'm sorry Dani.I know this is as hard on you as it is me.look I have to go.I feel better just hearing your voice.I hope to see you soon.take care.I love you"  
  
"I love you too Duncan.whatever else happens don't forget that" Dani replied before putting the phone down. Duncan rested the phone against his forehead; somehow just holding onto the phone gave him a connection to Dani, which he didn't want to let go of but somewhere deep in his heart he knew that it was the last time he would hear her voice. Duncan only put the phone down, as Methos came out of the shower "Who was that?" Methos asked as he walked towards Duncan rubbing his wet hair with a towel "Dani.I called her.just need to hear her voice" Duncan said rubbing his hand over his face, he then looked at the colour of his hands, Methos put his hand onto Duncan's shoulder "She has her reasons Mac.she can see things none of us can.you just have to trust her and hope that she's right" Duncan looked up at his friend "Yeah.I know.I know your right.but it doesn't stop it hurting.I think I really need a shower" Methos nodded as Duncan got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. Methos got himself another beer and picked up the phone in the kitchen "Hello this is Joe's"  
  
"Hi Lou.it's Adam can I speak to Joe"  
  
"Adam, what can I do for you?" Joe asked "I was just wondering.have you got a watcher on Dani, Joe?"  
  
"Yeah.they arrived yesterday.why?"  
  
"I just think it would be a good idea for you to let Mac know.he rang her just now.he had a feeling that something was wrong.and I've got a feeling that it will be their last contact for a long while.it'll be easier on him to know she's being watched.so you'll let us know when you get a report"  
  
"No problem.by the way how's it going?" Joe asked his voice betraying his concern "Slow but I'm sure we'll find Richie and then we'll deal with Costa" Methos heard the shower stop "look I've gotta go.don't tell Mac that I called ok"  
  
"Ok.keep in touch"  
  
Methos managed to get the phone back on the wall and get to the counter trying to look casual before Duncan came back into the room. Duncan gave him a suspicious look "what are you up to?" Methos shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands up in the air "who me?" As Duncan walked towards the kitchen there was a knock at the door, Duncan stopped and just looked at Methos both waiting to sense another Immortal but nothing then the knock came again. Duncan pointed silently to himself and then the door as he moved towards the door Methos followed just stopping at elevator so that he couldn't be seen from the door. Duncan turned and nodded to Methos how was peering around the corner, he nodded back and disappear. Duncan opened the door standing there with a large floral arrangement was a young man "Are you Duncan MacLeod?" he asked "Yes I'm Duncan MacLeod".  
  
"Great.sign here," the young man said as he thrust a pad and pen at Duncan "who's it from?" asked Duncan as he signed the pad "Look man I just deliver.if you wanta know the life history of the flowers you need to talk to the shop" the young man said as he snatched the pad from Duncan and took off down the stairs. Duncan took a closer look at the flowers as he walked back into the loft and as the door shut Methos peered round the corner "Nice wreath.from anyone we know?"  
  
"Let's see there's a note on the back" Duncan put the wreath onto the desk and pulled the note from the back and opened it "Well?" Methos said when he couldn't stand the silence any longer "It's from Costa"  
  
"Another riddle?" Methos asked as he crossed the room to Duncan "Two.it says solve the riddles to give you the name, but don't take too long as time winds down .are you ready?" Duncan asked as he crossed to the sofa and sat down, Methos sat on the edge of the desk "Ok shoot"  
  
"Right here's the first one.Five hundred begins it, five hundred ends it, Five in the middle is seen, First of all figures, the first of all letters, Take up their stations between, Join all together, and then you will bring, Before you the name of an eminent King. Ok ready for the next part?" Methos nodded "let's hear it"  
  
"Three lines have I Gentle enough to soothe the skin, Light enough to caress the sky, Hard enough to crack rocks.oh he's got better over the years.so what do you think?"  
  
Methos looked thoughtful "you know what we should do?" Duncan looked up at him "no what?"  
  
"We should have another beer," Methos said as he walked over to the fridge "Oh boy this is going to be a long night" Duncan said as he followed Methos into the kitchen. 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49  
  
Duncan was pacing around the room liked a caged animal, Methos looked up from his notepad "Why don't you sit down MacLeod.I can't think with all this pacing around" Duncan glared at him "Times running out and we're no closer to solving these riddles.I hate this.He's out there laughing at me.I should be out there looking for him.doing something" Methos dropped the pencil he was holding onto the pad "And what good would that do Richie.we'll deal with Costa when we've found Richie" Methos realized that his tone had sounded quite harsh from the pain he could see in Duncan's eyes "Hey.why don't you go down to the dojo and work out for a while.you know give yourself a break"  
  
Duncan paced over to the window wiping both hands over his face "I don't need a break" Methos stood up "Well I do.frankly I can't think with you pacing around the place like a demented tiger.go workout it'll help clear your mind" Methos said as he gestured towards the elevator. Duncan was about to argue when he realised the ancient Immortal was right he wasn't doing any good here, so he grabbed his sweats and sword and made his way down to the dojo.  
  
Methos sighed with relief when Duncan left the loft, he stretched his aching back he had spent hours hunched over the desk scribbling on the notepad and Duncan was right they were no close to the solution and time was ticking away. Methos walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge door his hand hovered over a cold beer "Not a good idea" he said to the empty room as he took down a cup, kicking the fridge door closed and walked over to the coffee pot.  
  
Duncan changed into his sweats in the dimly lit dojo, the arid odour of the smoke was still quite strong, Duncan walked to the centre of the floor, he closed his eyes and started to breath deeply, trying to calm his racing mind. He slowly started to move trying to focus his mind on every movement his muscles made, his arms cutting gracefully through the air as he had practiced for centuries, his feet moving the ash and soot that the fire had left there causing small clouds of dust to rise a little way from the ground.  
  
Methos poured himself another cup of coffee and then made his way back over to the desk, he looked down at the pad none of his scribbling made sense. After putting the cup down he tore the top sheet off, his fingers tightened as he crumpled the page in his hand, he held on tighter and tighter seemly trying to turn the paper into dust 'I know I know the solution why won't it come' he thought to himself before tossing the small paper ball into the waste basket. He then sat down, reaching across the desk Methos picked up the note that came with the wreath and once again read the first riddle through speaking the words out loud hoping it would help,  
  
"Five hundred begins it, five hundred ends it,  
  
Five in the middle is seen,  
  
First of all figures, the first of all letters,  
  
Take up their stations between,  
  
Join all together, and then you will bring,  
  
Before you the name of an eminent King."  
  
As he spoke he wrote the first line on the clean sheet of paper in front of him, as he let his mind drift the pencil just drew anything that came into his mind. In frustration Methos threw the pencil on the desk and lent back in the chair his hands covering his face, he then let his hands drop wearily to the desk, his eyes blinking as they tried to focus again on the paper, suddenly Methos jumped like he had been hit by a bolt of electricity "I don't believe it.how could I not of seen it before"  
  
Duncan now had his sword in his hands as he moved around the dojo fighting an opponent hided from everyone's eyes but Duncan's. The light from the street lamps glinted off the katana's blade with every block, parry and thrust Duncan made. Duncan's skin glisten with the effort he was putting into this workout trying to block the events of the last few days from his mind. The last blow came as Duncan took the head of his invisible foe; he then walked over to one of the benches and sat down, he buried his face into the towel he had brought down with him, part of him hoping that when he took it away it would all have been a dream, Richie would be in the office and Dani would be waiting for him upstairs, but as he dropped the towel away and picked up the bottle of water, that he had stood near the bench, he wondered when they would all be together again, he then took the lid off and drank the cool liquid. As he took the bottle away from his lips a drop of water escaped and slowly fell landing on his arm, Duncan then put the lid on and gentle let the liquid roll from one end of the bottle to the other. The bottle crashed to the floor as Duncan jumped up as the solution to the second part of the riddle hit him; he grabbed his sword and headed for the elevator hitting the buttons impatiently.  
  
Methos looked down at the paper and where he had listed all the ways to write 500 in numerous different languages he saw the letter D "the roman numeral for 500 is D.so 500 begins it and ends it" he said to himself as he wrote D on one side of the page and another D on the other "Five in the middle is seen" in the centre of the two Ds Methos put the roman numeral for five "now the first of all figures.that has to be" he said as he marked 1 on the page "the first of all letters.and that is.the letter A.so we put them all together and we have" Methos stared at the name on the page "The name of an eminent King" Methos grabbed the phone book that lay on the edge of the desk and hurriedly turned the pages to the junk yards but with only the first name it was difficult there were several possible ones.  
  
Just then the gate on the elevator lifted and Duncan rushed out "Water.the answer to the last riddle is water" Methos turned the pages till he came to W "here it is" Methos said as he turned the phone book for Duncan to see, Methos pointed to two entries for D. Water "But why D. Water's?" Duncan watched as a broad grin broke on Methos's face "What are you smiling at?" Duncan demanded "we want David Water's.the answer to the first riddle is David.and there is only one listed that says David and the other is D. Water.we can phone the other to check but I bet that this is the one" Methos replied as he handed Duncan the phone. Duncan dialled the number of the other Junk yard "Dwight Water's Junk Yard, we're now closed until 8 am" Duncan sighed with relief "Thank God for answer phones" Duncan said as he replaced the receiver, he then started searching through the desk drawers "What are you doing?" Methos asked, "Aha.got it" Duncan replied as he pulled out a state map and spread it out on the desk. Duncan lent forward with one hand on the map, his finger running over the surface of the map until he found what he was looking for "It must be at least a 4 hour drive" Duncan said as he stared down at the map. "Well how much time to we have?" Methos asked.  
  
Duncan looked at his watch "it's nearly 4am.I got the message at about 5pm.so that means we still have about 12 hours before the deadline"  
  
"Unless Costa meant from when he left the message" Duncan looked over in horror at what his friend had just said, he grabbed the tape from the drawer and pushed it into the answer phone and hit the play button "you have one new message left at 10am Tuesday" Duncan stopped the tape "that means we could only have 6 hours" Duncan said as he walked quickly towards the bathroom "I'm going to grab a quick shower.it won't take me long" Duncan didn't wait for a reply, Methos looked around the loft "Well.I guess I have time for another coffee". 


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50  
  
Methos looked up from the map as Duncan came out of the bathroom tying his hair back "We'd better get moving" he said as he approached the desk where Methos was sitting "OK I just grab my coat" Methos said as he got up and walked over to the coat stand, he also took down Duncan's coat and threw it to him, Duncan caught it as he strode across the room towards the door. Methos caught hold of Duncan's arm "I think it would be better if I drive" Duncan turned to look at him "Why?" Methos smiled "because it's a long drive and you haven't slept properly in days.and I take it that you want Costa" Duncan's eyes flashed with hate at the mention of Costa's name "Of course I want him.I want him dead"  
  
"Then you need to rest" Methos said patting Duncan on the shoulder, Duncan raised both eyebrows and smiled weakly "Do you always have to be right" Duncan said as he handed the TBird's key to Methos. "Wisdom comes with age MacLeod" Methos replied as he followed Duncan down the stairs. As Methos turned the key he looked over at Duncan with a wry smile "Let's get this show on the road".  
Ritchie listened in the darkness as the sounds of machinery fell silent and he sighed with relief. He then tried again to pull himself free of the bonds holding him but he was securely tied, the metal against his neck cut into his flesh and a trickle of warm blood rolled slowly down his neck, he stopped struggling "Man.why don't they just finish this" Richie shouted in his mind as the gag was still firmly in place despite his attempts to dislodge it. Richie lay still and wondered if anyone would find him.  
Duncan sank down and laid his head on the back of the seat, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift. Images of Richie, Hamilton, Cristo and others that had been part of his life, even if very fleetingly, were spinning around him in the mist, as Richie came into view Duncan reached out his hand but before he could take hold of Richie, he was snatched away, pulled back into the mist. The images started to get faster and faster spinning around him until they became a blur, then there was calm just Duncan and the white mist. Duncan strained his eyes as a single figure started to walk towards him through the mist "Dani?" Duncan said as he reached out his hand expecting her to disappear any moment.  
  
"Yes Duncan it's me" Duncan's hand took hold of hers and slowly pulled her closer to him, his arms folded around her "Are you real?" Dani pulled back and smiled "Yes I'm real.here we are both real Duncan".  
  
"But this is just a dream.but you feel so real" Duncan said as his hands slid up and down her arms "Duncan, dreaming is just another state of being.we are as real here as we were in Glenfinnan" Duncan lent forward and their lips met, how long he had needed to fill her lips against his, he then looked deep into her eyes as his hands caressed her face "Why are you here.why now?" Dani smiled at him and her hand traced the side of his face, he kissed her palm as her hand reached his mouth "I said if you ever needed me I would find you", Duncan went to speak but Dani held her finger to his lips "It's all right Duncan I know all about Richie.you must trust in  
  
yourself.in the strength within you and your friends.you will succeed.you just have to have hope and believe in yourself.hope can be a powerful weapon.both in battle and in the rest of our lives, as long as you have hope nothing is impossible" Duncan smiled and lent forward until their foreheads touched "you might be young but there are times you sound wise beyond your years"  
  
"Duncan.it's not just me.I have all the knowledge and wisdom of everyone who has ever held the amulet.so believe me you will succeed" Dani said before she kissed him, Duncan closed his eyes and held her close him. Dani lifted her head and whispered into Duncan's ear "Duncan.I have to go now".  
  
"I understand.but will I see you again?" Duncan asked as he buried his face into her hair, breathing deeply so that her scent filled his lungs "I'm always with you.we are linked by our love.until we meet again in the flesh I will come to you here whenever you need me" Duncan pulled back and kissed Dani before releasing her and watching her walk off into the mist, Dani looked over her shoulder for one last look at Duncan, she smiled and then disappeared.  
  
Duncan opened his eyes as he felt the car come to a stop and found Methos grinning at him "I take it that it was a good dream?" Methos could see that Duncan's face was relaxed for the first time in days "Yeah.it was" Duncan replied with a smile on his face as he got out of the car and Methos knew that he wasn't going to get any details, so he just quietly followed Duncan.  
  
They walked round to the gates but they were padlocked Methos looked up at the sign "I think we're a little early" he said pointing to the sign, Duncan followed where Methos was pointing and then checked his watch they were at least an hour early "let's see if we can find a way in" Duncan said as he strode away round the side "Wait MacLeod.there could be dogs in there.you know big four legged furry things with very large teeth".  
  
"We'll heal remember" Duncan said as he opened the truck of the TBird "But it still hurts" Methos said as he waited for Duncan to finish "Richie is in there somewhere and we need all the time we can get.didn't you see that other sign.you know the one that said "The States largest Junk Yard" Duncan replied as he walked over to the fence with a pair of wire cutters, that he had just taken from the trunk of the TBird "Keep watch" Duncan said as he started work cutting the fence, Methos thrust his hands into the pockets of his coat and pulled it around him as he looked up and down the road.  
  
"OK we're in" Duncan said as he cut the last piece of wire "Well come on" he said over his shoulder as he entered the junkyard, Methos took a final look around before following Duncan through the fence. Duncan's eyes scanned the area "let's find the crusher and work our way out" Duncan said as he started towards the centre of the yard Methos just jogged up to Duncan, who was striding away, his hands still in his pockets looking around for any sign of dogs but none came.  
  
As they reached the crusher both Immortals looked at each other as they sensed another Immortal but from where, they were surrounded by stack upon stack of old cars piled on top of each other "Where?" Duncan said as his eyes scanning the stacks, Methos shrugged "You start over there.I'm going to search this one" Methos said as he walked over to the nearest stack of cars and started to climb, Duncan then walked over to the next stack and started to climb up, he had checked the first stack and looked over at Methos who shrugged and shook his head. Duncan then watched as Methos climbed down and walked over to the next stack.  
  
They continued one stack after another and the time just slipped past. Duncan had just started to climb the last stack of cars; he had just reached the third car when there was a shout from below "HEY.WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Duncan looked down and there standing on the ground were two men with close-cropped hair both dressed in jeans and denim shirts, one was a tall heavy built man and the other man was stocky with his stomach overhanging his belt "GET THE HELL DOWN HERE" the taller man shouted up at Duncan, but Duncan ignored him and climbed up to the next car.  
  
Richie was awaken by the presence of the other Immortals but he had no idea who it was there. Richie decided that he had to take the chance that whoever was out there was friendly, Richie's right foot was close to the metal and he managed to move his foot enough to bang on the metal it wasn't very loud but he hoped they would hear it. Methos climbed to the next car, the window in the door had been broken so Methos managed to get his arm through and hung onto the door frame listening, just as he realised that the presence of the other Immortal was very strong here he heard a tapping which got louder the near he got to the truck, "MAC.I'VE FOUND HIM" Methos shouted making Duncan look around; Methos was five cars up and pointing to the truck of a white Dodge Shadow.  
  
There were two more cars on top of the Dodge Shadow so Duncan jumped climbed down jumping from the second car up, right in front of where the two men were standing "Hey pal.what do you think your doing?" the taller man said as he squared up to Duncan, Duncan looked across at Methos and then back to the two men "I want that car brought down here now" the taller man looked Duncan up and down "and why should I wanta do that?" Duncan stepped closer he's eyes glaring at the man who dropped his eyes to try and avoid Duncan's "I don't have time to explain.I want that car now" Methos who had climbed down unnoticed suddenly stepped between Duncan and the man "Hey.we're trying to save you being an accessory to murder" the stout man now became interested "what are you talking about?"  
  
"I take it that stack of cars is scheduled for destruction?" Methos asked the two men nodded "Well there's someone in the trunk of that one." The stout man looked up at the car his face draining of colour "Oh dear god!" he said as he started to walk towards the crane, the taller man rushed forward grabbing the stout man's arm "No Bob.we won't get paid" before Methos could stop him Duncan leapt at the man grabbing him by the throat. "Who's paying you?" Duncan demanded, "Go to Hell!"  
  
Duncan grinned at him as he walked him across to the crane and slammed him against it "If you don't tell me what I want to know I think your get there before me" Bob was routed to the spot as he watched in horror at Duncan's violent reaction and as Methos moved towards him, he flung his hands into the air "I didn't know there was anyone in there.I swear.Clive said it was some stuff the guy didn't want someone to find" as Methos put his arm around Bob's shoulders Bob flinched "I believe you but my friend here is a little highly strung and prone to violence.so you just do what he's asked and everything will be fine" Bob nodded as Methos walked him over to the crane, he was still nodding as he climbed in and started the crane, Bob made quick work of the first two cars before turning the crane back for the white Dodge shadow. Duncan still had hold of Clive's throat "Now I'm only going to ask this once more.who was going to pay you and where can I find him?" Duncan demanded as he tightened his grip on the Clive's throat and as he started to choke the man finally put his hands, just managing to speak "ok.ok" Duncan loosened his grip but did not take his hand away from the man's throat "I'm listening".  
  
"This guy came in a few days ago offered me $500 to store something in one of the cars, I never saw what it was and if we didn't hear from him by." the man looked at his watch "well by now we.I was supposed to crush the car" Duncan dropped his hand away from Clive's throat as he watched the white Dodge Shadow being lowered to the ground Duncan looked around for something to open the boot with, Bob climbed down from the crane with a crowbar in his hand, Duncan saw Bob making his way over to the car so he followed him as they got to the car Duncan took the crowbar from Bob and inserted it under the lip of the trunk lid, with big push down the lid sprung open and Duncan was greeted by Richie blinking at the daylight. Quickly Duncan untied Richie who as soon as his hands were free, ripped away the gag "Boy am I glad to see you Mac" it was as Richie climbed out and turned back to look at the truck they all noticed the piece of metal that had been welded to the lid, Richie run his hand along the edge "Someone defiantly wanted this to be permanent"  
  
Duncan put his arms around Richie "It's good to see you too" he said.  
  
Duncan then turned his attention back to Clive who was still standing in the same place where Duncan had left him. Duncan started to walk over to him pointing his finger at him "Right now your going to tell me where I can find the man who paying you" Clive's eyes darted around as he looked for away to escape he then started to slide along the body of the crane away from Duncan but Duncan quickened his pace blocking Clive's escape, Clive turned to go the other way and found it blocked by Methos who smiled at him "it will be a lot easier to tell us what we want to know" Methos could see from the man's face that he thought he stood a better chance of getting past him rather than Duncan which made him grin and his eyes sparkle "if your thinking it will be easy to get past me.think again" the man's face now broke into a grin and Methos knew he was going to try. As the man lunged forward Methos stepped aside and used the man's own momentum to send him crashing into the crane, as he slid down the crane's body Duncan walked over taking hold of him by his shirt collar "very nicely done" Duncan said smiling at Methos who took hold of the man's face in his hand "I told you it wasn't going to be easy.just because I'm not as big as you doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with men like you.you have know idea what your dealing with" Methos then nodded to Duncan "He's all yours".  
  
Clive managed to struggle free from Duncan's grasp as they got to the old car that had held Richie; he swung his fist towards Duncan who caught it mid-flight "So you wanta play" as he punched Clive in the face and turned the arm he had caught round Clive's back he then pushed him towards the trunk "Let's see how you like it shall we?" Duncan said as he pushed Clive into the trunk "No.please no" Clive shouted as Duncan shut the lid. Clive banged on the metal "OK.OK.let me out" Duncan lifted the lid "Well!"  
  
"I don't know where he is" Duncan went to close the lid again "honestly I don't know.he is supposed to be coming here" Duncan lifted the lid again "When?" Duncan had just finished speaking when he felt the presence of another Immortal "Get out" Duncan said as he looked over to Methos and Richie "Adam get them and Richie out of here" Richie walked over to Duncan "Mac.I'm not leaving you.it was me in that trunk remember" Duncan put his hands onto Richie's shoulders "I know but you're in no state to fight.I need you and Adam to clear the area.please Richie it'll be fine.trust me" Richie shook his head he knew he wasn't going to change Duncan's mind "OK Mac.we'll be by the car" Duncan nodded and watched as Richie took hold of Clive's arm and followed Methos and Bob away.  
  
Duncan's hand found the hilt of his sword in the folds of his coat "come on Costa" he said as he walked towards the main building. Duncan heard the gates slam shut and knew that Richie and Methos were trying to make sure that Costa didn't escape him this time. "Come on Costa what are you waiting for.it's just you and me.no riddles no games" Duncan said as he walked towards the building his Katana in his hand, as Costa broke cover and walked out into the open Duncan brought his sword up in front of him "Arr.Duncan MacLeod I underestimated you.your not as dumb as I thought" in his hand was a fine sword with a hilt of silver and gold and the metal snaked around his hand "you know you should have killed me when we met last time  
  
Highlander.I've had many years to plan my revenge.over 30 years" Duncan smiled at him as they circled around each other "you deserved every year for what you did.mortals aren't here just to amuse you" Duncan said as he pointed his sword at Costa "Aren't they.what other use do they have".  
  
Duncan put out his other hand and beckoned Costa "Well let's see what use you are?" Costa bowed "I'd be delighted" as he lunged forward Duncan blocked the first blow but Costa recovered quickly bring his sword round for another attack, sparks flew as their swords clashed Duncan walking forward with every strike, then Duncan slipped and Costa took advantage to take back the upper hand he managed to get a blow past Duncan's defensive moves cutting Duncan on the upper arm. Duncan regained his footing and parried another strike of Costa's sword. Their battle had taken them back to the Dodge Shadow Duncan jumped onto the hood to avoid another blow "Missed" Costa pulled his sword back and swung at Duncan's legs, Duncan jumped up and the force Costa put into the move overbalanced him and he fell onto the hood giving Duncan time to spin as he jump down, as he did he brought his sword down cutting deep into Costa's arm, he cried out but Duncan wasn't going to stop. Costa got up nursing the arm, the blood from the wound already soaking his shirt, anger now filled Costa's eyes he lunged forward at Duncan like a man possessed, Duncan brought his sword around cutting deep into Costa's stomach, their eyes met as Duncan withdrew his sword Costa fell to his knees. Duncan lifted his sword under Costa's chin "I've got a riddle for you.Until I'm measured.I'm not known.Yet how you miss me.When I have flown.do you want to know the answer?" Duncan asked.  
  
Costa looked up at Duncan his face full of hate "That's easy Highlander.the answer is time" Duncan raised both his eyebrows and grin "Yeah and yours just ran out" he then spun and brought his sword down slicing Costa's head from his body. He started to walk away from the body when the quickening raced across the ground, hitting Duncan with force sending his body into spasms.  
  
Methos and Richie were stood by the car as the lighting flashed between the stacks of old cars, starting long dead engine, powering headlights that had dimmed long ago. Richie started to walk towards the gate but Methos restrained him "No my young friend if Duncan does not walk out of the gate you are in no condition to fight" Richie was about to argue when the lighting died away and they both turned towards the gate, Methos sighed as he saw Duncan stumble out of the gate towards them. They both went to his aid and helped him to the car. 


	51. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The next morning Duncan was clearing up in the dojo when Joe arrived from the look on Joe's face he could tell he was worried "What's up Joe?" Duncan asked as he watched his friend walk over to him "Mac it's Dani she left Glenfinnan last night" Duncan had continued washing down the wall "did she take her sword?" Duncan asked a little alarm obvious in his voice. "Yeah.thankfully she did" Duncan then stood up and put his arm onto Joe's shoulder "so what is there to worry about?" Joe dropped his eyes to the ground before looking back at Duncan "She's not coming here" Duncan smiled at him "It's all right Joe I know she's gone East"  
  
"How the hell do you know that?" Joe exclaimed but Duncan just smiled "well at least you have a watcher on her then" Joe shook his head "your taking this better than I thought you would" Duncan smiled at Joe "You'll tell me if there's anything you think I need to know.fancy making a coffee?" Duncan asked, Joe realised that Duncan was changing the subject and decided that he maybe inside it still hurt "Sure.key in the elevator?" Duncan nodded and as Joe walked into the elevator Duncan started washing down the walls again.  
  
As the elevator started to come down again Duncan looked towards the door as he felt the presence of another Immortal, Richie came striding in "Wow this place is a mess" he said stopping in the doorway "It could've been a lot worse the office took the brunt of the fire.anyway your looking better". Richie crossed over to where Duncan was cleaning "It's amazing what a goodnights sleep and some food can do" Richie replied they both looked over to the elevator as the gate went up "Hi Richie.I didn't know you were here.I've only got two coffees but there's a fresh pot on upstairs if you want one?"  
  
"It's ok Joe thanks I'll get one later.so do you want a hand" Duncan nodded and pointed to another bucket by the locker room door "Thanks". Richie collected the bucket and began cleaning down the wall a little way from Duncan but suddenly Richie stopped and looked around "Hey Mac.so is Dani upstairs?" Duncan continued to clean without looking at Richie "Nope" Richie dropped his sponge into the bucket and walked over to Duncan "So Mac where is she?" he asked, Duncan dropped his head "the truth is I don't know Richie" Richie waited until Duncan lifted his head and looked at him "you don't seem that bother.I mean you went chasing half way across the world the last time she disappeared and it's obvious that you guys are crazy about each other.aren't you going to try and find her?" Duncan smiled at Richie "Richie.she has her sword this time, Joe's got a watcher in place and Dani has her reasons and I respect that.I know we'll be together again when the time is right" he paused to collect his thoughts and the image of Dani from his dream entered his mind and he smiled "wise young woman told me once that as long as there is hope nothing is impossible.and I believe her".  
  
Duncan wiped his hands on the towel he had on the bench "you hungry?" Richie laughed, "always am" Duncan then walked towards the elevator "I'll see what I can find.you coming?" Richie shook his head "I'll just do a bit more".  
  
"Ok.I'll call when it's ready" Duncan said as he pulled the gate down. When the elevator had gone Richie crossed over to where Joe was standing drinking his coffee, he stopped as Richie approached "well Joe.do you really think Mac will see Dani again.I mean she's so new and out there alone" Joe shrugged and smiled putting a hand onto Richie's shoulder "She's not alone and after what Methos told me last night about all that mystic powers, magic necklaces, visions and prophecies I think anything is possible.hey but it doesn't matter what either of us thinks.Mac believes he will and that's all that matters.anyway they've both got time on their side" Richie nodded and smiled as they both walked towards the elevator "Yeah I guess your right.who am I to doubt the power of Love".  
  
The End 


End file.
